


Life with Small!Reader and Beefy!Bucky

by hydratedbarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Breeding Kink, Choking, Cock Warming, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Period Kink, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 45,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydratedbarnes/pseuds/hydratedbarnes
Summary: basically a collection of small blurbs/drabbles about whats life and sex with a small sized reader and beefy bucky.
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Reader, James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers/reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i’m from tumblr and post often there so check out @wiensrsoldier if you like!

for the prompt: after battle sex with “i’ve been waiting all day.”

You had been waiting. For too long, maybe but you were scared and afraid. Thoughts of Bucky’s bloodily body on the battlefield while you were here, doing nothing but sitting on your ass waiting like a child for their parent.

But you couldn’t help but worry. After all, he did promise to be back by last week. Though given with the briefing you listened in, Fury said it would be a harsh mission and it would be difficult. You believed in Bucky, regardless. You knew he had to come back.

So you waited. Until you couldn’t and grew tired and restless. The blanket wrapped around your small figure likes a tiny caterpillar wrapped around in its cocoon, ready to emerge from its sleep.

It wasn’t even then a few hours into the night that Bucky returns. He’s taken the liberty to clean himself up before seeing his best girl. But she’s already asleep when he got there. All curled up like the small thing she is.

—

There’s something warm and slick between your legs, it rubs against something. Something that ignites a firestorm in your belly. Your eyes flutter open, catching Bucky on top of you with a clean shaven face.

“Bucky...?”

You feel the way his cold metal fingers caress the softness off your warm cheeks. The contrast brings you to reality and you realize he has a hand down your shorts, caressing your panty clad pussy.

“Hi, princess. I’m sorry I’m late.” He leans his head, pressing kisses along the skin of your cheek down to your neck. You feel the stubble that’s already there.

You let out a small mewl, melting under the softness of his touch. “ _I’ve been waiting all day._ ” Your hands reach up to his carmel locks, pulling slightly as to pull him back away. “I thought you left me.”

He knows what that mean and he would never. And it scares him to death that on most missions theres a possibility that he might. “I would fucking never. I’m sorry for scaring you.” He pecks your lips.

Then a gasp leaves your lips when he dips his fingers down your panties, his metal fingers feeling the soft shaved skin down there and he presses his middle finger against your clit. “Don’t do it ever again.” He slips a finger inside, the palm of his hands rubbing against your clit.

“Fuck me. I don’t want your fingers.” You say, hand pushing away his own and you almost see a glint of offense in his eyes. Nonetheless, he pulls his fingers away, with you guiding it towards your mouth to lick yourself off him.

There’s no word spoken between the two of you as Bucky pulls himself free. Even so when he rips your underwear off with grunt and pushes inside you with such ease.

Bucky knows he can’t spend too long on top of her, she’s a small thing and he doesn’t want to crush or harm her in anyway. So he sits up on his calves between her legs, hands gripping her hips as he settles her back and forth into his dick.

Just small grunts from him and your mewling fill the once empty room. Occasionally his hoarse and rough voice enters as he praised his baby for taking his cock so well.

And while his praises may have been the reason you came hard that night; twitching and quiver with euphoria. All you knew was that you were grateful he came home to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 36. for one muse to sit on the other’s face + “you’re all i want.”

There’s a loud thump as you stomp your feet against the ground. A large scowl on your face you race back and forth across the room with arms crossed.

Anger. That’s all you feel and you want nothing but yell at Bucky’s face.

He, on the other hand, can help but find his wife’s small stance amusing. He’s really trying to rake you seriously, he really is, but the way you’re huffing and stomping; he can’t help but have a little chuckle involuntarily escape his mouth.

“This is not funny! You know how she feels about you and you’re just entertaining it!”

You see, you wouldn’t have gone mad if your husband listened to you like he should’ve had and gone with that red headed bitch Lily to “help” her with some shit you couldn’t care less about. You know his intentions. Bucky is a very kind man and all he wants to be is a good person.

Which is why the reason he didn’t see the way Lily practically threw herself on him nearly naked. Okay, maybe not naked but a sports bra and shorts is close enough. But you did. You were the one to catch her literally on top of your husband in the training room with a grin on her pale face.

Bucky reaches out for you. Hands ten times larger than your own on your hips as he pulls you on to his lap.

“I’m sorry, princess. I really am. Nothing will happen with her again. She’s nothing to me now. **You’re all I want** , Y/n.” He nuzzles his face into your neck, beard scratching the delicate skin there.

You huff with a second though. Your anger fading off into frustration in just his lap. “If only I had something to keep your mouth shut for the rest of the day.” The statement sends an idea to Bucky, a grin errupting to his face.

“Sit on my face.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said sit on my face. I want to eat you out.”

Upon a given moment where you decide your next actions, you come to a conclusion that maybe taking his offer isn’t too bad.

Which is why you find yourself crawling over your husband’s body wearing nothing but your camisole with no pants nor underwear. You feel exposed. Even given with the countless amount of times Bucky had fucked you senseless, this was a first that you were going to sit on his face.

“C’mon, princess. Sit down.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

All you hear is a chuckle, hands coming to grip your ass to pull you right over his face.

“Baby, you’re like a hundred pounds. Light as a feather. Now, c’mon and hurry up. I wanna taste my princess.”

With a hesitate figure and a finger in your mouth, you lower yourself to his mouth. The first lick of his tongue down and up your slit makes you gasp in surprise. You feel him smile against you, then taking your clit to suck on. The sensation isn’t new but damn does it feel good. Enough that it has you clutching onto the headboard of the bed.

Soon enough, he uses more than his tongue. A finger down your cunt, curved in a way to reach that spot inside you that has you moaning like a bitch in heat.

“Daddy... I feel like cumming.”

Bucky simply hums against you. Then within seconds, he feels you clench around his fingers. Your loud screams of his name being an indication and a reminder to Lily that he’s yours and only yours.

When you fall apart beside him, body twitching from the intended orgasm; Bucky laughs and simply takes you in his arms to calm you down. He presses a kiss to your mouth, giving you taste of what wonder he was able to consume.

“I love you, моя принцесса. You’re all I’ll ever want in my life. Only you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: for sex in the car + “i need to feel you.”

You’re late. You know you are and you know it’s your fault. You can already hear the yelling your mom is going to do. But what can you do?

Bucky had pulled over merely 20 minutes ago over to the side of the road, before he manhandled you over to his lap. Then he muttered something about being thankful that you were small enough to even fit.

“Bucky... don’t be a tease. _**I need to feel you**_.”

His hand grip your chin with force, making you look at his face. There’s a smile that curves on his lips. He knows you can feel the bulge pressing against your core. Thus why he guides your hips back and forth to grind against him.

But you wanted more than a quick grind against his dick. You wanted the full of him inside you. Thrusting and pulsating as he stills inside you when the need to cum is there.

So you give it your all, small dainty hands attempting to push his hands away from your hips. You mewl when he turns to your breasts, squeezing with touch calloused hands.

“Take it out! Please, please, please.”

All he does is chuckle at your yelling. Content with himself at how desperate you’ve become for him.

“You want to fuck? I’ll show you how to fuck.”

Then he frees himself. Within seconds, the dress is bunches up around your waist as he rips your panties apart like they were mere paper. Perhaps to him, they are. He doesn’t even bother warning you when he plunges himself in the depths of your cunt. A loud scream vibrating throughout the car as he wrecks your petite body; pressing you tight against the steering wheel. With a hand on your tummy, he chuckles to himself; feeling how his dick fills you up like a plug. And knowing with no panties, you’re going to be dripping down your leg.

“Is this the fuck you wanted?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: or friends with benefits sex + “make me.”

He watches you across the room, watching as you slip your small body into the red slip dress he had bought you the other day as he saw it on your computer.

Bucky smiles to himself as he gazes upon his friend’s panty clad ass. _She’s a cute one, isn’t she?_ He asks himself. He’s glad you’ve agreed to not only sleeping with him but being his date to this damn charity event.

He has to bite his lip in response when you have to wiggle yourself into the dress. Smoothing down the fabric along your body when you zip the back up.

He knows he shouldn’t be watching you like this. Like a lover who adores their partner. Because he knows whatever you and him agreed on is just based on sex; no feeling attached. But over time, he couldn’t help himself watch you do this every morning after the two of you have slept together.

“Do you like it?” You ask him, turning around with a soft smile on your face as you subtly sway your hips with the fabric. “I’ve been trying to save up for this dress and I love it.”

He runs a hand through his slicked hair, pushing back any fallen tendrils that wasn’t gelled back properly. Smirking when he eyes your nipples through the fabric.

“It’d look better if it were off.”

You roll your eyes, spinning on your heel to make your way to your vanity to put on your makeup. You don’t miss how Bucky pushes himself off the bed to make his way to you. Standing proudly at six feet tall, he peers over your petite body.

“I’m serious, princess. Wanna see your pretty body one last time before we go.”

So you stand up at his request, running the palm of your hands over his suit. Fingers fiddling with the cotton fabric of his tie, pulling at it to get him closer. As his face hovers yours, you tease him with a lick of your tongue across his bottom lip.

“ ** _Make me_**.”

* * *

His fingers roll your blossomed buds, eliciting a loud moan from you as he juts you up and down on his cock. With every thrust of his hips up, your eyes shut close in ecstasy and embarrassment knowing that guests will see the marked skin Bucky gave you.

“I love you.”

The words causes his movements to stop. His eyes burning themselves right into yours as he takes in what you just had said.

“I mean it, James. I love you.”

Your hands caressing his face brings him peace, serenity, and closure. He feels his heart swell, and his dick, but that’s the least on his mind.

“I love you too, princess.”

You share a kiss with him, all tongue as his hips thrust back into you. Creating loud banging against the wall as he fucks his love into you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: for sex on a table/counter/desk + “they’re gonna catch us.”

t starts with a finger across your shoulder. You’re eating a sandwich and he’s watching the news. But he’s bored so he wants to play. Of course, that means with you and that means right now.

So, his finger dances along the delicate skin of your collarbone before digging under the space of the straps of your camisole. Your nipples are obviously pebbled and they’re poking through the fabric.

Your eyes meet his baby blues. They’re nearly grey with lust but you don’t care.

“You’re so pretty, princess.” He whispers to your ear, teeth nipping at the lobe afterwards.

You simply ignore your lover. This behaviour not unusual given with your relationship with the Winter Soldier. Many of the team had adjusted to you dating the talented assassin. Many realizing that despite your given petiteness, you’re able to handle your buff boyfriend quite well.

Instead, you focus on consuming your sandwich. Humming when the chocolate spread tickles the surface of your tastebuds with euphoria.

It’s hard to do that though when a metal appendage sneaks its way down your sleeping shorts. Bucky believes having you sit on his lap is always the best position, so this way, he has easy access to your body.

“I wanna see if my pretty little girl can cum for her daddy before Nat wakes up.” He licks a strip up your neck, his free hand cupping your breast through your shirt. “Can you do that, baby?”

“But _**they’re going to catch us**_ , daddy.”

He chuckles, tsking at your words.

“Then let her. I know you’ve always wanted to see me fuck your best friend. Have you sit across the room while I stuff Nat’s pretty pussy with my cock. Right, princess?”

And while you feel the jealous grow in the pits of your tummy, the idea sounds tempting. The idea of fucking Bucky afterwards just to show Natasha that he’s yours and only yours. That she’s just a mere fuck and you were everything.

“Yes, daddy.”

He smiles. Then within seconds, he’s pressed you against the table, hands over your head. You can feel him against the curve of your ass, pulsating with need and want.

“Then you better be loud as fuck when I fuck the shit outta your pussy.”


	6. under the covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where steve catches his best friend and his girl do more than cuddle under the covers of their blanket.

okay it’s movie night with the team, beefy!bucky and small!reader decides to cuddle up on the end of the couch, far away from the others. movie is playing, steve notices the way y/n’s breath hitches and he worries but when he turns to them, y/n’s head is leaning on bucky’s shoulder; mouth parted open, eyes closed, and h evan hear the small mewls she lets out.

steve knows what’s happening. he doesn’t say anything. he tries to keep his focus on the movie but y/n’s moaning becomes louder to his ear, his eyes move back to the couple, he sees how the blanket moves underneath. there’s a smile on bucky’s face, they catch the blond man staring at them. y/n blushes with embarrassment but she keeps her eyes on him.

“you like this, stevie? you like watching me stuff my girl’s tight little cunt with my fingers?” it’s a whisper but with the super serum and all, steve hears it loud and clear.

“she’s a tiny little thing, isn’t she? makes her look good when she’s on her knees taking my cock in her mouth. just ask, stevie. she’s been begging to have you inside, isn’t that right, princess?”

he turns to you and sees that way you nod subtly, whispering a small yes of approval. “i want his cock in me, bucky. please. ‘wanna be so full of cum.”

steve hears the chuckle that bucky lets out and so does the moan you try to suppress. the blanket moves faster, your breathing becomes erratic and both steve and bucky knows you’re going to come soon.

and just as you were near the edge, bucky pulls his fingers out, edging you from your orgasm. a loud groan escapes from you, catching the tream’s attention.

“you alright, y/n?” tony asks, clueless.

you nod, smiling in embarrassment.

“yes, the movie just scared me.”

tony chuckles, shaking his head before returning his attention back to the movie.

you feel bucky’s mouth fan over your ear.

“how ‘bout we take this back to our room? maybe invite steve along as well, show him what i’ve been teaching you. would you like that, princess?”

you grin, eyeing the tent in steve’s pants.

“yes, daddy.”

* * *

“where are you guys going?”

you look over your shoulder, a grin on your face as you see the confusion on nat’s face.

“we’re heading in the for the night. don’t feel too well.”

she nods, returning back to the movie while you drag bucky back into your shared room. hand tugging on his own as you giggle.

the door slams shut, but not locked as the two of you expect another guest to make their way in.

as you push bucky down on the bed, having him sit on the edge. you give him a smile and a tease of your panties. lifting the nightie you wore up to give him a look of the lace purple undies you were sporting.

“i’m so wet, bucky. feel it.”

you grab his hand, pressing it against your drench panties and you don’t miss the way a grin blossoms on his face.

“who made you this wet, princess?”

“you, daddy.”

he presses his hand against you, cupping your cunt and rubbing small circles against your swollen clit.

“does my princess want her pussy filled with steve’s cock?”

a gasp escapes your lips, eyes buried into his own as he intensifies his actions against your heat. you nod, vigorously as to answer his question. it’s all you’ve been craving since bucky brought up the idea of having steve join in since he caught the two of you in risqué activities. movie night wasn’t even the first time he has caught you and bucky. he had seen the way bucky pounded into you in the kitchen during one late night, or how bucky fingered you agaisnt the glass walls in the training room.

it wasn’t news that you and bucky were active in your sex life, too active to some of the members of the team. but you couldn’t care less. bucky made you feel good and you to him. who were they to deny of you of that pleasure. and if you wanted steve to join in for a night of fun with you and bucky, so be it.

so when a knock echoes the room, bucky pulls you into his lap, with you facing the door and your back against his chest. he nudges your legs open with his knees. “come in.”

the door swings open to reveal steve. his broad shoulder framing the door and you can see his buff silhouette challenging bucky’s own.

bucky’s grip on your hips tighten, dragging you back and forth on his lap where a hard on is growing and poking through your panty clad pussy. “hey, baby, look, it’s stevie.” he whispers against your ear.

then you hear the door click shut, steve pressing his back against the door while he eyes the two of you. you give him a looped smile, too caught up in the euphoria. but you’re able to greet him with a wave.

“hi, stevie.”

he doesn’t say anything, he just gulps and adjusts himself in his pants.

“look, princess. see steve’s cock? it’s waiting for you to suck it.”

you giggle at his words, leaning your head back on his shoulder to turn your head to the side; peppering bucky’s neck with kisses.

“can i show stevie what you’ve been teaching me?”

bucky smiles, motioning over to steve with head. steve hesitates, unsure if this is what you want.

“c’mon steve, she won’t bite.” he smirks at his own words.

steve steps forward, towards you and bucky grips your chin and turns your head towards the blond man standing in front of you. his crotch facing you with a tent in it.

“take steve’s cock out, princess.”

“i know what to do.” you huff out.

when you unzip his pants, your feel the way steve’s soft hands touch your cheek. thumb circling your mouth and you tease his finger with a lick of your tongue. smiling when he silently gapes at your action.

but that’s not where the real fun happens. when you finally free his cock, you practically drool at the sight of his dick. it’s big. challenging bucky’s size but they’re nearly the same length and girth.

and while you’re too busy gawking at captain america’s dick, bucky pushes your nightie to your waist and an audible rip rings through the air. the coldness hits against your cunt, but that’s not what eggs you on. it’s the fact that bucky’s dick is settled between your slit, your arousal covering his shaft.

you peer up at steve, giving him those doe eyes.

“ready, princess?” it’s a whisper from bucky

“yes, daddy.”

then lifting you up, your husband sinks you down on to his dick. his girth stretching you out like it was the first time he had fucked you. all the while you let out a moan, your hand scrambles onto the edge of steve’s shirt.

“look at you sweetheart, bucky’s cock feels good doesn’t it? tell me, babydoll, you fancy another cock in your pretty little mouth?”

you nod, babbling a yes as bucky thrusts in and out of you. and with that, steve grips your cheek, his fingers tight around your mouth and he tilts your head up at him. “god, no wonder bucky married you.”

within seconds, he thrusts his hip up, pushing every inch of him into your mouth. but given with your partner’s length, you’ve gone used to this. so you take him with ease, moaning around him and it vibrates through his body.

“give me your hand, princess.”

bucky guides your free hand between you and steve, resting it on your stomach where there’s a prominent touch of a bulge. you moan when you feel it, making steve groan at vibrations as well. bucky keeps your hand there, forcing you to feel the way he pushes against your tummy with every thrust of his cock.

“that’s all of me inside you, sweetheart. you’re so stuffed just the way you wanted.”

and as if being sandwiched between two super soldiers weren’t enough, steve had began fucking your mouth with no mercy. drool coating the floor and his dick with every push and pull of himself inside you.

sounds of gagging and skin slapping against skin fills the room, you feel your orgasm approaching and you feel bucky’s as well. you give his thigh two taps, the signal when you’re unable to voice your climax.

bucky smiles, finding it wonderful that you’re near and so is he. meaning that soon enough, you’re going to leaking all over the floor with his cum.

“that’s right, princess. cum for me. cum around daddy’s cock.”

steve grins at his best friend’s words, finding how filthy his vocabulary has become.

and for a moment, you pull yourself off steve’s dick, letting out a gut wrenching scream as you squirt around bucky’s dick and all over his lap and the floor.

twitching in his lap, bucky feels the way he floods your womb, no doubt making a mess of the floor underneath him.

he gives himself a moment before looking up at his friend. sharing a look, they both agree and bucky pulls your quivering body off his lap and pulls the two of you up on the bed and settles you between his leg. hooking his own with yours, so he can spread your legs further apart and keep them there.

the two of you watch as steve makes his way across the bed and towards the two of you.

“bucky...?” your head peers up at your lover, his hand cupping your cheek to sooth you of the soreness between your legs.

“it’s okay, baby. just let steve do his thing. let him make you feel good.”

so you let him. with bucky’s hand intertwined with yours, you watch as steve pushes himself into your cunt. the cum in you just getting push further and coating his dick.

“fuck, look at your tummy, babydoll, look at it. you see this shit, buck? your little princess is a little slut.”

and with every thrust, bucky holds your hand tighter. he can tell that your slipping in the euphoria, he’s a little worried, asks what colour you are. “green” you say, he lets it slip.

thankfully steve isn’t too far off and soon enough, he’s cumming deep in his best friend’s wife. his cum mixing with his pal’s as he stills inside.

while you, your mouth parts with an inaudible scream. hands gripping bucky’s hands with an iron grip. your body thrashes around, shaking and twitching as your climax rides through you like a wave. all the while bucky holds your body close and firm, in support of letting you calm from your euphoria.

there’s silence that enters the room. all three of you basking in the smell of sex and orgasms.

but steve breaks it when the sound of a zipper rolls through the air. bucky makes eye contact with his pal.

“this is a one time thing, steve. don’t get any ideas.”

steve smiles but nods.

“wouldn’t dare crossing you. take care of her, she’s had it rough for the night.”

bucky smiles, looking down at your worn out body before taking you in his arms to settle you down properly on the bed.

he disappears for a moment, only to return with a wet rag that he used to clean up the mess between your legs. while doing so, he whispers an apology with a kiss to your calves when you whimper with every touch of the cold fabric.

soon enough, he’s done and all needs to do was peel off the ruined nightie you wore and exchange them for his shirt. then, he’s back by your side, arms wrapped around your small worn out body in need of comfort.


	7. Chapter 7

okay so i was thinking go when bucky and y/n hold hands, her hands are much smaller than his so it would be very difficult to hold his hands so instead she holds onto his pink whenever they’re walking around the city. people think it’s weird, she is much smaller than him so she looks like a literal child and people look at them weird when they kiss.

and while the two of you are not big in pda, whenever the two of you enter the kitchen or the common room, your hands are always patched into bucky’s fingers as he brings you to the kitchen. and omg, he lifts you up on the bar stool and makes fun of you when your feet can’t reach the ground.

  
and i was thinking of whenever bucky is playing games on his pc or ps4 or whatever they use to play game, youre always sitting on his lap because you’re small enough. and so while he’s focused on trying to beat sam and peter, your smiling at him and how his tongue is sticking out in concentration.

omg and then natasha is looking for you because she wanted to go out and she comes barging in you and bucky’s room like, “yo is y/n here?” and bucky simply turns around in his chair and you’re waving back at nat before jumping off bucky’s lap to kiss him a goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny being too small to take beefy inside of her

okay here me out. they’re making out on the couch, y/n in seated on bucky’s lap and she can feel his undeniable boner poking through his sweats and pushing against her panties.

so they’re like, fuck it, let’s fuck, but we’ll go slow because y/n knows how big her boyfriend is. she’s encountered it a few time’s in the bedroom. has her mouth around him, even unable to get him full inside so on most occasions she just gives him a handjob.

butttt, but, y/n is already so wet and she’s practically soaking through her panties and her thighs so they’re like, whatever we don’t need lube if you’re this wet and plus, y/n is a horny little bitch so she just wants him inside. and she’s like, hopefully, maybe, just maybe, this time it’ll fit unlike the rest.

so when she tries to sink herself down into bucky’s dick, she can barely fit half way. just the tip, and while bucky enjoys feeling how tight she is, y/n is growing frustrated but she tells him to continue anyway.

she only stops when it becomes too much and she’s mewling on bucky’s lap, her breathing ragged and uneven as she lays on bucky. he’s telling her it’s okay, he doesn’t blame her for being so small. but at least they’re making progress. they got further than they did last time

so they resort to their last option. bucky pulls out and has y/n straddle his lap, nestling his dick between her folds and lord, the view is one sight he’s never going to forget.

her pretty little clit is being nudged by the tip of his dick while her folds snuggle his whole length. and with a hand on both sides of her hips, he guides her to rock back and forth on his length.

he can tell she’s enjoying it as her face pinches and her mouth parts slightly in pleasure. her eyes staring down at him while she’s fisting his shirt from sensation.

frankly, she’s enjoying this way too much. she likes how his tip massages her clit at just the right way. and though they’re not really having full intercourse sex, she enjoys this as much as the real thing.

when she cums, so does bucky. y/n’s body goinh link as the immense pleasure that she collapses on his chest. but that doesn’t stop her. once she gains composure, she knees between her lovers legs and licks him clean from his release.

and honestly? having a small girlfriend maybe be one of the best things that has happened to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny being insecure abt being too small to take her boyfriend inside of her so she tells him to break up with her

awh, being small is definitely an insecurity especially saying someone as big as bucky.

maybe. the first couple of times they have sex or gotten intimate, he just couldn’t fit so you know bucky is like, that’s okay, we’ll do other stuff and y/n is like are you sure??? bucky reassures her

but like further into their relationship, they’re trying to make her fit. it’s a long process but they’re getting there. still y/n get frustrated that she can’t give bucky what he wants and this nags on her brain for like forever.

the issue would definitely come up during sex. they’re making out, bucky is feeling his girl up, y/n is trying her best to focus but all she hears is that she doesn’t pleasure her boyfriend right and that she’s a horrible girlfriend and eventually calls out their safeword.

bucky’s like “what’s wrong?? did i hurt you?”

she’s shaking her head, pulling herself off him because she thinks she doesn’t deserve him. and her words are spilling out of her mouth and so she’s telling him that he can’t fit into her so why do they even bother.

“break up with me. you deserve someone who can make you cum, bucky. someone who can fit you inside. i can barely even have you in me. what kind of girlfriend can’t make their boyfriend cum???? apparently me because i’m so tiny!”

she’s practically crying at this point and a bucky can do is frown at the sight. he never thought of it like that. he always thought that it was cute and hot that he couldn’t fit inside her because he wanted to be that one person who’d ruined her for other men. never did he think that it made you feel sad.

so of course, being the best boyfriend he is, reassures her that it’s fine if he can’t fit. he didn’t get into this relationship just to have sex. plus, all of the other stuff they do beside having penetrating sex is better because it’s much more intimate and bonding.

y/n is like, are you sure?

bucky definitely shows her how sure he is that night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk tiny with sober beefy

> she’s drunk, giggling in his ear. “pst, bucky” and he just simply ignores her because well, she’s drunk as fuck. “pst, bucky, i have to tell you a secret”
> 
> “what is it”
> 
> she giggles again, her breathe fanning his ear which makes bucky grimace at the feeling. “i farted, hehehe” she slaps a hand over her mouth, making raspberry noises but an actual toot comes out and she pauses
> 
> “Y/N!”
> 
> “oopsies”

idk if this is funny but to me it is

and all i can think abt is how drunk!y/n is back in their room and bucky is picking her pjs for her and she’s all just sitting on the edge of the bed going “pst binky” she giggles at her slurring, finding it funny how he’s named after binky from arthur. “pst, binky” she’s trying to catch his attention and while bucky hayes entertaining your drunkenness, he feels bad not answering you.

“what?”

“look at this massager, bunky. it feels funny.”

of course he fucking sees you with your vibrator, waving it around then pressing it against your cheek with your eyes closed.

“for fucks sake, y/n. give it to me.”

“NO! MASSAGE ME FIRST”

then of course the night ends up with him running around the common room with you screaming and giggling while waving a vibrator in the air. sam finds this hilarious, recording the circus while tony is on his ass basically pissing himself laughing


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny riding beefy's abs and he records her...

wait wait i saw this one harry post where small!y/n riding his abs because she’s small enough to do that and all i can think is y/n doing that to bucky and he’s just enjoying himself with a hand on his head while she’s rubbing herself on him and she’s becoming this whimpering mess. (here’s a [video inspo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Ffiendsadist%2Fstatus%2F1069694261593952256%3Fs%3D21&t=YTVjMzQyYTZhOTk4NGZlMmY3N2JhNzhmYWVjZGUwYTczY2U0YTY0NixiZDI5ZTg0ZWI4MDRiMGZkYjhjYWUzMDYwMDVlYTc0NjcwY2FiYzEx))

i just think it’s a very cute and very intimate of them. plus when she cums and makes a mess, bucky makes her lick it off his stomach before he kisses her. telling her, “you’re a sweet little thing, aren’t you, princess?”

you’d nod, nuzzling your face in the crook of neck, waiting for bucky to plunge his cock into you.

OUUU ANOTHER IDEA (i saw this on a porn video) but basically, he’s using her like a toy. like a literal human fleshlite and how she’s so light that he can carry her while he’s standing and basically fucking into her like she’s nothing more than a cock sleeve for him.

maybe he does it in front of a mirror so y/n can see what a dirty slut she is by the way she’s drooling. or maybe bucky wants to make a point of how she’s nothing but a toy for him (ahahah a little bit of my degrading kink jumped out) but yes. maybe he’ll stop, cock warm a little bit and show off that bulge in her stomach due to the size of his cock.

okok last one but i’ve always had this concept in my head that since bucky is injected with the serum, his dick is much larger meaning he cums more often. so like pair that with a small!y/n, it’s all hell.

maybe he realizes he comes more than a regular person with her during a night in and she’s begging him to fill her up and he’s like, sure, and when he does, y/n can literally feel the flood of his cum fill her womb to the brim and some of it even like leaks out of the sides as bucky stills in her.

better yet, it’s always bucky’s favourite, that he has a video of him groaning and pumping his dick inside of her, and when he pulls out, the camera just catches how his cum floods out of her abused hole. (maybe to add a little spice, he cleans her up but eating her out then kissing her)

just saying, that’s definitely his favourite video


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny talks in her sleep and to bucky as well

> >   
> 
>> 
>> don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry

???? excuse me ???? that’s so cute. i’m just thinking of how tired and worn out tiny is because she’s done so much work today and she’s just passed out on the bed. i’m a very heavy sleeper but i still lowkey hear and feel stuff from the outside so when bucky would come in their room FINALLY finding tiny, he just smiles and cuddles with her.

she’s like, “bucky..?” and bucky’s smoothing her hair and she kisses his shoulder. “it’s just me, princess. go back to sleep.”

she makes a noise of approval, thankful her bucky is back after not seeing him the whole day. and just when he thinks tiny have fallen asleep, he kisses her forehead one last time for good measure. “i love you, sweetheart.”

she smiles, knowingly in her sleep and whispers back: “i love you too, bucky.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny finds out she's pregnant

i’m thinking of how tiny would react if she found out she was pregnant. maybe she’d be like crying in the bathroom because holy shit, she’s going to have a baby. and bucky finds her and he’s like, oh my god??? i’m going to be a dad?! and they’re just so happy because after like two years of marriage they’re finally having a family!!!

and then i’m thinking of how bucky gets more turned on during her pregnancy because shes so big and full and it’s all because of him. he made you like that. and he loves fuckung you while pregnant but of course he’s very careful not to hurt you and the baby.

but when she starts showing big and all, and they find out it’s a girl, bucky becomes more parental and protective for sure. he definitely doesn’t want tiny to do anything rough like picking up boxes or whatever so he does those things for her. he also loves talking to her belly a lot. even when tiny is sleeping, his head is by her tummy and he’s singing his child some songs and he’s like “hello my sweet little flower, me and mommy can’t wait for you to be here. we’re so excited.”

and when the baby starts kicking he’s all like OMG THATS MY BABY’s FOOT. he loves making a lot of alien jokes because of sam and it makes tiny roll her eyes at him because she’s trying to sleep and this baby is kicking her like a ball and bucky is screaming in her ear that her baby is an alien sent from the xander or whatever.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy has a bad day and tiny is the only to calm him down

> request: Ok if you can like what if like beefy bucky has a bad day okay and he is being rude to everyone at the compound but then small yn comes to him and he calms down soon and everyone is like tf??????

omg sure. this is so cute.

maybe bucky’s having a bad day because of sam? maybe, sam is always a little shit to bucky just because he can, so of course, sam tried to pull something on bucky that he did not enjoy and now he’s pissed off and fury is making him a shit tom of paperwork.

and word gets around easily in the facility, meaning that everyone, and i mean everyone hears that sergeant barnes is a pissy mood and they try their best to avoid him. the only people who don’t are the main avengers.

when he arrives in the common room where everyone seems to be hanging out, nat notices soemthing is wrong and when she tries to ask what’s wrong she gets ignored. basically the same thing happens when steve tries to talk to his best friend and while it’s rare for bucky to ignore and project his anger on steve, today is not an exception because he’s _**pissed**_. pissed at everyone.

so when no one else can help and he’s sulking at the couch, flipping through channels to annoy everyone else. they resort to their last option. you. the usually resort to you anyways when bucky gets pissy because he’s a baby just for you.

steve turns to nat, “where’s y/n?”

“she’s painting in her room. told no one to disturb her unless it was an emergency.”

sam walks in, “well it’s an emergency. ice boy is being a little bitch boy because of some paper work.”

this clearly sets off bucky, you know, with the super hearing and all. “you know what, sam? you’re dumb as a fucking fly. tomorrow night was suppose to be me and y/n’s two year anniversary and we were going to celebrate but no, instead, you decided to shit on me and our plans, and gave me those stupid paper work that fury needs due on friday!”

the room goes silent. there’s really nothing no one can say because honestly? sam really fucked up and everyone knows how important bucky’s relationship with y/n is to him.

“bucky—”

“no, don’t bucky me! you guys can’t keep serious for no longer a second can’t you?! some fucking hero you guys are.”

and of course, you don’t fail to head the loud yelling in outside. it makes you groan because you told everyone to not bother you yet they’re outside yelling. but you you catch bucky yelling at his friends, clearly frustrated, your irritation soon turns into concern when you see buckt heaving in anger.

when every stays in the silence, their eyes revert to you, catching bucky’s attention and he turns. frowning, you simply make your way over to your way to him and wrap your small arms around him; barely even fitting across him but that’s okay, it’s the thought that counts.

“i’m sorry for bothering you, princess.”

you mumble, “it’s okay, baby” against his shirt. “let’s sit down, okay?” he nods, following you into your shared room so you can properly take care of him without the gazing eyes of your friend’s.

and of course, everyone is gawking their eyes at you because you managed to tame an angry bucky. well, they’re always like this when you come to bucky’s rescue. they always wonder how you do it, you tell him that you just genuinely have to be in his good side and show him that you take him seriously and you care.

oh also, be as cute as y/n.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thigh riding with beefy

> Beefy Bucky watching you straddle his giant thighs and maneuver yourself into his lap. He’d gently guide you with a large hand on your waist if needed. He loves watching your tiny body slide down on his fat cock and seeing you work yourself on his dick. He loves feeling your walls stretch around him as you slide lower and lower inch by inch until your clit bumps his pelvis and he’s completely engulfed in your warmth. He’d bend his knees to cage your little body as you bounce in his lap and come

lord, his thigh is probably double the size of your arm. he’d definitely help you ride it, occasionally flexing his leg just to push you further. but oh my god, you sitting on his lap??? he definitely loves it when you’re wearing nothing but his t-shirt and panties and when you sit yourself on his dick. it’s hard and it’s bulging against your clothed pussy, probably pushing your folds open so his dick is just settled right between your cunt


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny cuddling with tiny

> OMGKSFKSJDJS and bucky just waves at them back so fucking adorably awwwww nat is like "you both are so cute for my existence i don't like this" imagine beefy bucky cuddling her so hard, they disappear in their arms everyone's like "where are they" and bucky just opens his arms and they are waving jskdjsjf

OH MT GOD SJZIIA THE WHOLE TEAM HAS BEEN SEARCHIBG FOR THE READER ANS THEYRE LIKE “??? guys y/n is fucking missing what the fuck” and everyone is freaking out bc HELLOO??? THE BEST MEMBER OF THE TEAM JS MISSING AND BUCKY WOILD FREAK OUT IF HE FOUND OUT but sam is like “yo buck where’s y/n” and just he opens his arms and sees y/n sleeping in his arms and bucky is telling sam to shut the fuck up. thus the mystery is solved


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny piggyback riding beefy

> how about... small!reader piggybacking beefy!bucky and he's not even sweating while moving around the kitchen? because it's like wearing a backpack

YESS OMG ITS SO CUTE.

another scenario i can see this happen is like during vacation with the team, they’re at the beach/pool, and they want to play in pairs so y/n is on bucky’s shoulder so they can play with steve and nat and bucky is like “are you on yet?” and she’s like “bitch i’ve been on for five minutes”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny piggyback riding beefy, pt. 2

> "bitch i've ben on for five minutes" lmfaokdjskfsjfkw that's amazing fjsjfjjs since the reader is small, bucky can throw her up in the air higher so imagine the reader using bucky as their own trampoline so that they can dive deeper in the water man i would do this and not feel any regret lmao

AHAHHA YUH

so they’re going out for a quick dive (ahem seb) and nat turns to y/n and is like “where’s your diving gear?” and this sassy bitch simply turns and points over to bucky and just waves.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny annoying beefy

> i love the idea of small y/n getting lost on beefy bucky's lap *throws up hearts* also those picture yes 😭 lol imagine reader wants bucky to do something but he refuses bc he's lazy, but they just wrap themselves around his middle and one of his leg and doesn't let go until he does what they want. he's like "the things i do for you... are embarrassing, god why am i doing this again?" they just look up at him with big, innocent eyes "because you love me?" bucky just grunts good-heartedly

heheheheheh i feel like sometimes on days where bucky doesn’t want to put up with y/n’s fanatics and she’s clinging herself onto his leg, he won’t give her the satisfaction of giving her what she wants so he just walks around the common room with y/n on his leg like a fucking koala and sam sees this and is like, “what the fuck” but nat is like “she’s being moody again isn’t she ?” and rolls her eyes at y/n when she flips nat off


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny tries to hug beefy but can't

> small y/n hugs bucky with her all might but still her arms don't meet behind him!!!!!! that's so effing cute omg

omg yess. y/n definitely loves hugging bucky, even if she can’t fully wrap herself around him she’ll try a ways. and sometimes when she does, bucky, if he’s sitting down, stands up so she’s clinging onto him and practically hanging his body. she’s like a little koala


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy braids tiny's hair

okay hear me out, beefy!bucky doing small!y/n’s hair because he grew up with rebecca, so he definitely knows how to do everything what his mom practically did. the first time bucky did y/n’s hair, she was so shocked because he did a better french braid than her (she was lowkey jealous) but ever since, if she wanted her hair done, she’d have bucky do it and no one else. i’d like to think that she would get a lot of compliments from nat and the girls because it’s so good and she’d be like “yuh bucky did it”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy cloned?? yeah idk either man

> imagine beefy!bucky accidentally being cloned in the tower and while the team is tryin to quickly undo the error and turn him back into 1 he finds small!reader and idk... she has her way with both beefy buckys

omggggg ???!!! she’d be like “ahah lol but what the fuck!” then she turns to the original bucky who’s with her on the bed and they both share a look. surely the night ends with y/n bruised up and marked that when she wakes up and goes to breakfast tomorrow with the team, she forgets to wear a sweatshirt and sweatpants and they see her skin literally purple and they’re like “who the fuck beat you up?” bucky walks out. but they’re like “???? WE JUST SAW BUCKY MAKE US EGGS???”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy crying bc the orgasm was so good

> beefy!bucky having orgasms so intense with small!y/n that he actually tears up/cries

stopp omg, then small!y/n is like cupping his face with her small hands and wiping his tears. “baby what’s wrong? i’m sorry, did i do something?” she pouts, genuinely sad that she things she hurt him and he’s shaking his head “no, no. you were fucking amazing, princess. so amazing.” she’s a little confused but still worried and he explains that the orgasm was just really good and inside y/n her ego is lowkey flared


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy with a breeding kink

> mmmm he's a cocky motherfucker for sure 😏😏 imagine him teasing the hell out of her though... "i can't even fit my whole cock in you, sweetheart, how do you think you gonna carry my babies hm?" he's rubbing your clit between his fingers while he's tutting at you, cooing softly. "you would get so big with them, baby. your already small, my babies in you would swallow you up with how big they would be." she is Putty in his hands thanks to his fingers and words

AHHHHH YES YES bucky is that sort of guy who would make dirty remarks into your ear while you’re doing some shit in the kitchen or like eating your breakfast. but it would definitely get dirtier in the bedroom.

and while everyone knows how vastly small you are compared to your 6 foot giant of a boyfriend, bucky makes sure that you know during sex.

omg i saw this one porn where a girl was getting fingered and you can see his fingers protrude from her belly, that would definitely be y/n and bucky. especially with his metal arm, he would see the little distension and smile while youre a moaning mess under him.

“awh, look at you, princess. can’t even have my cock fit inside you fully, how do you think you’re going to carry my babies?”

the breeding kink would definitely come out. especially since the two of you have been dating for so long, kids was bound to come up. that said, after your first orgasm, you grip his wrist, catching his attention and he sees the look on your face.

“fuck me. put it into me, bucky. please. wanna feel you.” and while as much as he would love to ram it into you, he goes slow. gets halfway there before bit became too much for you. but that’s okay, bucky is pushing, thrusting in and out of your sopping cunt thays coating his dick with your cum. making every push easier and slicker than before.

with that. he’s pushed you into a mating press position. your legs pressed against your chest as bucky hovers your cunt, he’s rough with his thrusts while his thumb pushes against your swollen clit. he’s rubbing small little circles to add on to your orgasm.

“god, look at you, baby. you’d look so full with my babies. with your little belly all filled up with me. wouldn’t you like that?”

at this point, some babbling moan is all you let out as bucky rams into you. you really have no care, only the fact that bucky’s dick is the deepest it has ever been in your cunt and lord does it feel amazing.

soon enough, when you and bucky reach your orgasm and he pulls you. he sits on his thighs to take a good look at the mess he created. your hole wide open with you swollen clit protruding out all the while white cum spills from your pussy like a fountain. he can’t help but smile at the fact that in a few months, youre going to be full with something other than his cum.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how tiny and beefy met

OMG OMG okay so since tiny is like a avenger right, i feel like she was definitely friends with natasha way before she joined the team, so obviously this girl has some mad skills because if you’re going to be friends with a red room spy, you’re going to know how to fight.

and while tiny isn’t the best fighter, nat definitely saw soemthing in her and had her recruited to the team. everyone at first was like, ahaha good joke nat, but we don’t accept little kids in. and originally they all make fun of tiny for being, well, tiny, but when they finally get to see how she fights they’re definitely intrigued on how such a small girl can pack a big punch.

especially the brunette who’s pinned underneath tiny.

and so, tiny is all proud of herself that she literally just took down the winter soldier, she’s all giddy and bucky just begins offering her private lessons and spars head to head with her. and soon enough, this whole friendship starts and their friendship is like all fun and games yk, theyre jabbing at each other with jokes and stuff.

there’s definitely some sexual tension. bucky likes this girl, ** _a lot_** , but he feels a little bad for liking her though since she’s younger than him and nat’s friend and well… she’s really small and he’s afraid of hurting her despite the fact she’s proven that she can handle more than he thinks she can.

butttttt…. one faithful night, she can’t sleep and he’s the only the one who’s awake at this time so she pads her way to his room. “i can’t sleep.”

and they’re facing each other in the bed, it’s quiet and calm and lo and behold, she’s the first one to lean in and kiss him. his big hands are cupping her face and all she can think about is his very soft lips and the way he smells like vanilla, sweet sweet vanilla.

and well…. the rest is history


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy in a bowser costume for halloween

art by [@fluffeh-kitty](https://fluffeh-kitty.tumblr.com/post/626228926177591296/tada) on tumblr


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy loses tiny at disneyland

It’s their first vacation as a couple. Obviously, Tiny has been to DisneyLand before so she’s not clueless to where things are. And well, obviously, given his age and era, Bucky has never been to the theme park. So what better way than to celebrate as a couple than goinh to the happiest place on earth.

Tony sure had no trouble spending his coins on the two most adorable couple in the world. And honestly, the team doesn’t blame him. They know Tiny and Bucky are it for each other and they love seeing them so in love.

So when they arrive at Disneyland, it’s all fun and games. Tiny doesn’t believe in miracles but she does when she sees how happy Bucky is as they go around the park. She decides to buy each other a matching headband, with him having the Mickey Mouse ears and with her having the Minnie Mouse eats.

She’s adorable, he thinks as he watches her down the ice cream in her hands. Smiling when she literally bites down on the soft serve ice cream he bought her. She gets messy easily, making him have to clean her squishy face up; kissing it after.

They decide to go back to the tea cups after Bucky’s insistent begging. And as they make their way back, the crowds become bigger through the hour. After all, it’s the peak of the afternoon and people are coming and going.

And while they have no problem with that, they do have all day and the rest of the week at the resort, Bucky never thought this could’ve happened; you getting lost in the crowd.

He didn’t feel it at first. He’s usually holding her small hands with a grip to make sure she doesn’t go missing. But he let her go just for a moment to check his phone as it buzzed. He knew she was able to take care of herself but the moment he looked up from his phone and she wasn’t there, he nearly died on the spot.

All he could see were head… and ears. Fuck, all he could see were Minnie Mouse ears meaning that in that crowd of those damn ears, his love stood looking for him. He doesn’t want to make a scene, he hates the attention so he calls her first just in case.

It rings once, twice, and thrice before she finally picks up. “WHERE IS YOUR STUPID ASS AT? IM LOST!”

Her voice blasts through the phone, making his cringe at how loud she is. “Where are you?! I can’t find you!”

“I’m near the lamp post.”

“Y/n, there’s a fuck ton of lamp post, which one is it?”

“THE ONE BY THE JUICE BAR!”

And as he makes his way through the crowd, what do you know… There she is. Standing behind a hoffman lamp post with her phone clutched in her hands, she looks anxious and he knows she is because she hates large crowds just the way he does. He knows by the way she nearly had a panic attack once at a party. That’s why they don’t leave each other behind.

So he doesn’t waste any second before rushing to her side, engulfing her in hug that lifts her tint body off the ground. “I’m so sorry, petal. I didn’t mean to let you go.”

Her face is practically smushed against his shirt, his sweet vanilla entering her nose and she smiles at the comfort it brings. “It’s okay. I was just scared.”

“I know. And I know how you get nervous. I won’t do it again.”

“I know you won’t.”

She smiles sweetly up at him, showing her teeth wide and big. God, out of all the years he’s experienced, this is what actual love feels like. And he wished nothing but to feel it with her for the rest of his life.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy catches tiny smelling his clothes

wait stop. tiny finding bucky’s shirt in the laundry and just smelling it because she loved the way he smells. he’s so sweet and vanilla that she just constantly wears his old shirts and he notices how his clothes goes missing and all.

one day he just comes home, sees his wife go through his laundry picking up his sweaters and shorts. he just smiles, laughs when he catches her and she jumps in surprise. “what are you doing?”

“uhhhhh... laundry?”

“you clean the clothes. not smell them.”

she just sinks into herself with embarrassment, after all, she had just been caught smelling her husband’s shorts and socks. so yeah, she’s pretty embarrassed.

“okay, fine. it’s just you smell _**really really**_ good. like sweet candy or vanilla and cinnamon and it’s so comforting.”

he just smiles at her, taking her in his arms as to reassure her that what she did is totally fine and he doesn’t mind. in fact, her give her all the clothes he had if it meant he gives her the comfort and serenity she yearns.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny is angry and tries to ignore him

She’s mad. Everyone knows that as they enter the kitchen and it’s a quiet room. No giggling. No squealing from the tiny girl who tries to outrun her boyfriend’s thimble fingers. Instead, it’s just the mere sound of the TV playing.

They all raise a brow at each other, confusion setting in when they see that Bucky is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed while Tiny eats her grilled cheese sandwich by the kitchen counter. No one dares to speak, knowing that the two most in love couples in the planet are fighting and they do not want to be collateral damage.

But Natasha doesn’t give two shits and speaks up to greet her best friend, propping herself up on the bar stool beside Tiny. “You’re quiet this morning.” She states, taking a bite of her sandwich. She gives her a glare, one that makes Nat raise her hand in surrender.

“You see, Natalia,” her face goes stoic, cold, and it’s for sure to send chills down the redhead’s spine. “Unlike others, I know boundaries and know when to stop entertaining other’s people’s interests as it’s not my fucking job.”

Her plate clatters when her sandwich is thrown down with such force. Natasha stares at her best friend, then turning to Bucky where he sits on the couch. She puts two and two together and it hits her.

“Y’all are fighting, aren’t you?”

Tiny rolls her eyes before jumping off the bar stool, making her way back to her room to change; only to be stopped by a large man in front of her. She takes a whiff of his cologne, making it even harder to ignore him when he’s right in front of her. But she gets her act together. She’s not backing down, especially not when he was in the wrong.

“Baby, please, talk to me.”

She holds her head high, meets his eye with a scowl for a second before walking away. Leaving her lover to his own devices.

—

The next time she sees him is in the gym. She’s stepping into the room, ready in her sports bra and leggings, only to stop by the door when she sees him. There, shirtless and only his shorts as he lifts weights that are nearly his own weight. And _fuck_ , does he look delectable.

But… not enough for her to speak to him. And don’t think for a second that she’s shallow enough to simply go back for a man because they have toned abs and biceps nearly the size of her head.

So, she simply raises the volume of her music and make her way across the room to one of the leg machines. She can hear the faint sound of his voice and feel his presence looming over her but she isn’t going to give in. She’s simply going to focus on the sound of Harry Styles screaming Kiwi in her ear.

Eventually, Bucky does give up and returns with a frown and an irritated attitude to his room; which by the way, he never uses after the fact that he moved in with you.

—

He finds a way to get her to talk to him. After two days of no words and just silence, it eventually leads to his insanity. He knew he fucked up. Especially when she had told him to stop talking to her… the new recruit. The same one who practically throws herself at him, despite knowing he was taken and is in a loving relationship.

Tiny was definitely not happy when she had seen him with her… alone in the kitchen when she had gotten home from a night out with Natasha.

And so forth the plan of leaving things on the higher end of the shelves so she definitely has to ask for his help. Meaning she _**has**_ to talks to him with no doubt.

And while he thought it was a good plan at first, he waited at the common room pretending to watch TV as he hears her walk in. He knows her schedule, she always comes to the common room at 2PM for her afternoon snack.

He waits. Listens to her hum a tune to herself and hears her huff and puff when she tries to reach the top shelve for those coco puffs she munches on. But when she realizes she can’t reach it and she needs help, she turns to him. Pondering on whether should she ask. Bucky smiles, knowing damn well that he’s so close to getting her to talk back again.

But, of fucking course, Steve struts in the room and her face beams at the sight of the blonde. “Steve! Oh my god, you’ve got to help me.” She gives her boyfriend’s best friend a smile, one thats all teeth.

“Sure thing. What’s up?”

“Can you reach my coco puffs? It has seem that someone misplaced it in a way I cannot reach it.”

Steve doesn’t think anything of it and shrugs, giving the small girl below him a smile before reaching up with no ease to grab the box of coco puffs. “There you go. Anything else?” She shakes her head vigorously, waving him off a good bye after.

When it’s just the two of them alone in the room. Tiny fills a bowl of her coco puffs and before she heads back to her room, she stops in her step.

“Fucking loser!” She sticks she tongue out at Bucky, flipping him off with a giggle before she sprints to her room knowing that he’s not too far behind her.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny is angry part 2

> Okay, but imagine, instead of Tiny asking for Steve's help getting things from high places instead of Bucky's, she just clobbers herself onto the kitchen counter and gets it herself. The absolute power move. Bucky walks in expecting her to need help and shes just straight up standing on the counter, no fucks given. The panick Bucky must feel seeing her do this omg.

OKAY LEMME WRITE AN ALTERNATIVE ENDING

—

Her eyes catch the box of coco puffs on the top shelf, huffs and puffs of frustration as she jumps up and down attempting to grab the cereal box. She knows who did this. She knows his plan and quite frankly, if she weren’t so angry and hungry, maybe she would’ve asked for his help.

But no. She’s better than this. She’s better than relying on a man for help when clearly, even though she really doesn’t want to, she can do it herself.

So, she take matters into her own hands. She pushes herself up on one of the many kitchen counter, careful not to slip off. She knows he can see her. She also knows that she’s probably worrying the fuck out of her by standing on the counter. Especially after so many times he had told her about standing on hugh counters because he saw her fall once.

She’s not going to back down now. Not that she has the upper hand now. She can imagine the look on his face, just begging to yell at her to get down. So she smirks as she reaches on her tippy toes to get the box. And when she does, she does a little dance that has nearly her skipping.

As soon as she jumps off the counter, she holds her head up high. Definitely not missing the way Bucky’s staring at her. “Bitchass.”

  



	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy training tiny to take his cock

“What’s this for?”

Her face pinches in confusion as she looks down at the box in Bucky’s arms. Her lips pursed in curiosity as she looks back up to him for permission to open the box.

“Go on. It’s okay. I got it for you.”

She adjusteds in her seat, pulling the blankets over her legs even more before her thimble fingers remove the lid to the black box. When she removes it and sees what’s truly underneath, she gasps in delight.

“Bucky…”

Her fingers scoop up the large pink toy… it’s certainly not a dildo. That she knew because she has one and it doesn’t look like that. No, this was different.

“It’s for you. To help you train to fit me. I know how much trouble we have fitting me inside you. Is this okay?”

She smiles, nods after as she peers up at him. “This is better than okay! If it means that I can fit you one day, that is more than okay.” She leans forward, pecking his stubbled cheek with a kiss and a giggle. “Thank you, Bucky.”

“Oh, wait! I bought another thing for you.” He hands her the black box, making his way across the room to come back with another black box in his hands. This time, it’s smaller and compact. Now he’s got her attention. “Okay, just to let you know, you don’t have to say yes to this. No pressure.”

As she unwraps the package, she’s surprised with a pink gem in her face. Her face warms with embarrassment but love as she picks up the plug in her hands. “Bucky… This is so pretty.” She beams up at him with a smile, in which he returns.

“You were the first thing I thought of when I saw it. Thought of how my angel would look so pretty filled with it.”

“Bucky…”

He hears the embarrassment but also lust in her whine, making him absolutely hard in his shorts. A silence washes over them, he leans forward to grip her chin to look at her. “You want to wear it, don’t you, princess?”

She lets out a squeak, nodding along after. Bucky smiles, kissing her lips afterwards. “That’s good, baby. Daddy wants to see it too. Now, c’mon. Lay down for me.”

He clears the bed, taking the butt plug from her hands and waits for her to lay down. He grins when he sees her lay patiently for him, her ass up for him, waiting for her shorts to be. “Bucky?” She calls his real name, worry in her voice and he frowns.

“Yes, baby?”

“I’m scared.”

“That’s okay, princess. I’ll take it slow. You know your safe word, right?” He kneads her ass through her shorts, making sure she’s just as comfortable as he is right now. He waits for her response. When he finally gets one, he presses a kiss on the bottom of her spine, sending chills throughout her body.

He’s careful and slow as he peels her shorts off, the black lace of her panties being showcased to him. Fuck, the way she looks so sexy all laid out like this, the way she’s all small and fragile underneath him.

It even gets better when he removes her underwear, her cunt all his and dripping with her arousal. He’s sure with the way his movements are slow, she’s dripping of anticipation.

With the plug in his hands, he straightens his posture. “You tell me if it’s too much, okay?” She whimpers as an answer, making him chuckle.

When he nears your cunt, he smears your arousal all over the plug. The cold metal hits her skin like ice on fire, it’s contrasting and she hisses at the contact. Though, she doesn’t tell him to stop. He keeps going, pressing the tip of the toy against her swollen clit.

She moans, finger grasping at the sheets below her. “You okay, princess?”

“Just put it in. Please.”

Bucky chuckles at the way his girlfriend shines for him, desperate for pleasure. So, he obeys to what she wants. Not wanting to keep her waiting for something she had already been anticipating for a long time anyways.

He’s careful as he pushes the toy in, her hole slowly opening to take the pink gemmed plug inside. When it swallows the toy, he hears a loud whimpering moan from his girlfriend. “Baby?”

“I’m fine. Please, keep going.”

And he does, pushing in whole and when it’s all in, he smiles. With pride and content to his babydoll. He makes sure to knead her ass, feeling the soft plush skin of hers to soothe whatever discomfort she had. “It’s in, princess. I’m so proud of you.” He leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss to the nape of her neck. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

When she turns onto her back, she lets out a long held sigh. He can see the way her pebbled nipples strain against her camisole, poking its way through the fabric. “I feel… full.”

Bucky chuckles, crawling over to his love with a grin as he dips his head down to kiss her again. “Good. We’ll change it out tonight. I wanna see how full you can get.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny has a jealous fit and beefy punishes her

“Look at him go. He’s letting her all over him. It’s like I don’t even exist.” She huffs out in annoyance as she watches her boyfriend sit feets away from her. His broad shoulders and big thighs sitting on one of the bar stools with a glass of whiskey in his hand, smiling when a blonde bitch in a stupid bodycon dress greets him.

To anyone in the room, it looked like a normal picture. A girl talking to a guy. But to Tiny, it’s a girl talking to her boyfriend. To her, it’s some bitch who’ll never get what she has.

Wanda shares a look with Natasha, a knowing one as they look back to their friend who’s too busying eyeing her man across the room to actually have fun. Wanda wants to say something but the moment she opens her mouth, Tiny is already getting up.

Bucky doesn’t even notice her approach him, he’s too caught up in the conversation that when he does notice her, it’s too late.

“Having fun with your new girlfriend?”

Her voice is harsh and cold. But he knows damn well who it is regardless. He turns around, quickly coming face to face with Tiny and a scowl on her face. The smile on his face doesn’t falter but he does force them up. “Hi, petal.”

She ignores the pet name, motioning to the bartender for her usual. Then she returns her attention back to him, well, more like the girl behind him. “Looks like you’ve found yourself with my boyfriend, sweetheart.” She takes a sip of her alcohol, feeling it burn as it goes down her throat. “Tell me, is it the hair? The arm? No, no, lemme guess, the legs right? Don’t worry, I fell for the same things. So, no shame, really. None at all.”

She watches as Bucky’s face drops, a stoic look of emotion replaces the smile. She also has no problem grinning when she catches the blonde bitch behind cower in embarrassment, she mutters something to herself before downing her drink and leaving.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Bucky seethes.

Tiny merely chuckles. “What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you?! Flirting out and about like I don’t exist!” She shakes her head with another chuckle before moving along to go back to Wanda and Natasha, but she feels a hand. A cold one on her arm grip and pull her back to her position. It’s not rough nor does it hurt but it is firm enough to make her behave.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Why do you care? You’re not my _**boyfriend**_.”

She watches with a knowing grin on her face as his pretty blue eyes turn a lustful grey. Something she’s seen pretty often but always making those butterflies in her tummy erupt.

He doesn’t say anything as he steps off the bar stool, fingers still gripping your arm. He stares down at her, his height making her tiny figure look up with daring eyes.

Within seconds, he’s pulling her towards the back exit, making her stumbling over her heels as he doesn’t slow down with his big strides towards the car.

“Get in.”

She knows the difference between being a brat and just plain ignorant. She knows this isn’t the time to play all bratty right now. But she can’t help it. After all, she’s the only one who can truly defy him in every way.

When she does get in, the silence is deafening to her ears. On the usual, she’s fine with the silence. It’s comfortable. But this is different. It’s laced with something malicious and she can already see the night ending up with her having to be carried back to her room because she had been so fucked out.

And when he forces her face towards him to kiss her, tongue and teeth, she knew was right. She was in deep waters and only he could bring her back.

“You’re bold for pulling that stunt, petal.” He mumbles against her soft soft lips as his fingers snake up her dress.

“You forgot about me.”

He shakes his head, softly as to not hurt her in the process. Then he finds her centre, the lace of her panty wet from the anticipation. “I could never forget about you, my love.” He shuts her up by pressing further in the kiss, she whimpers, loudly and sadly. He can feel the way her hands grip tightly on to his shirt, pulling him close just as he is doing to her.

She gasps when he pushes a finger in. He has no trouble doing so as she’s wet and soaking his digits with every passing second. He smiles when he hears Tiny mewl at the intrusion, pulling away to bury her face in his neck.

“But you need to be put in place. Your behaviour tonight was not acceptable.”

He tugs on the roots of her hair, pulling her away from him and that’s when he sees it. The red rimmed eyes and bitten lips on her pretty face. “Tell me when it gets too much. Okay, princess?”

She nods, softly but it’s enough. “Yes, daddy.”

—

Her moans bounce through the small space, the sound of skin slapping and groaning fill the car as his hands hold her hips with a iron grip thats for sure to leave bruises the next day. He doesn’t care. Neither does she as her screams prove her right.

She feels full, filled to the brim with every thrust of his cock enters her. She’s desperate to feel him. Every inch of him as he ruins her in the comfort of their car. It hurts, the ache between her legs tells her she’ll be sore for days. It tells her that her behaviour was wrong. She needed this punishment. She deserves it.

“Please, please. I’m sorry, daddy.”

He grips her chin. “I know you are, babydoll. Which is why you’ll take all of me.”

The car rattles, shakes as his thrust roughens and her cries loudens. Tiny is sure people can hear, despite the fact that his car is parked by the back of the building and there are the lack of folks there. With the exception of horny college students who are making out against the wall.

“You’re my pretty girl, princess. You can cum. It’s okay.”

And when she does, she comes with a cry. Her tiny body shaking with pleasure as euphoria washes over her. The feeling of him inside brings her warmth, comfort, and every bit of love he has.

He lets the time pass. Just the two of them in each other arms. Bucky can hear every breath she takes, so he when he heard the calmness of it, he pulls her away from him to plant a kiss to your lips.

But all he could taste were the salt of her tears. His brows pinch in worry, quickly pulling away to see the picture of his love crying. “What’s wrong, petal? Did I hurt you? Was it too much?”

She shakes her head, making the tears fall even harder. “Why did you flirt with her like I didn’t exist? Am I not enough?”

 _Oh, fuck **.**_ He saw the pure sadness in her eyes, it’s there and he feels a break in chest. He caused that. He’s the reason why she’s crying. _Fuck, fuck, fuck._

“Baby, shit, you are my whole world. No one else. Not some blonde in a bar. Only you, petal. You are worth every thing to me. Don’t think otherwise. I love you and only you. I never meant to hurt you, petal.”

She hiccups in his arms, wiping away her tears from her cheeks in an effort to keep her sanity back together. She knew she shouldn’t have to be jealous. He was all hers and her to him. He loved her dearly and quite literally would end the world for her if she has asked. But the way he smiled at that girl, maybe it was her insecurities, either way, it hurt. The idea of Bucky, her love, the man she sees marrying, with another girl. It just felt kike a punch to her face and she wanted to punch back.

“Please don’t do that again. I don’t like feeling hurt by you. Makes me sad to think about the person I love the most hurting me.”

“I promise. I will never ever do such thing again. I hate seeing you hurt, especially by me. You are so important to me, you have no idea.”

He kisses the side of your head, his hand petting your hair to sooth you back down. When the two of you do settle back into the silence, you pull yourself off him with a hiss. The pain between your legs that this session may have been too much.

“Does it hurt?” You nod.

“Just take us home, Buck.” He nods back.

He holds your hand through the car ride, holding it still when he carries you back to the house bridal style, and again when he settles you down in the bath to clean you up.

You knew you didn’t have to worry about Bucky. He was yours as much as you were his.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny nearly drowns and beefy saves her

It’s no news that the clumsiest member of the team was Tiny. She’s obviously got this high energy where no one knows comes from and this loud surprisingly big mouth that will talk your ears off. Practically everyone in the tower knows her. Some call her Tiny, given with her size, some call her that bitch with a microphone for a mouth, while some call her a cat for a very good reason.

Being the wife of none other than Bucky Barnes, the man is used to the shits and events that happens because of his wife. He’s not surprised when she came to him that one afternoon with a gash on her knee because she fell down the stairs wearing her skating shoes. Or when they nearly fell of thay yacht in Italy because she surprised him with piggy back ride that caught him off guard.

While all of these things were very much… annoying and reckless. They’re the very same things he married into for the rest of his life. And he’s not complaining, he’s got a lifetime filled of entertainment, Bucky doesn’t know whether it be the stress or his wife that sends him off to his death bed.

He knows that’ll be a while. After all, she still had about nearly seven lives left after nearly killing herself by accident those two time’s.

Sam was the first one to make the joke. Laughing that Tiny was much like a cat who had one too many lives to spare. Bucky flopped him off for calling his love a pet but given the times she’s fallen off the kitchen counter because she’s too stubborn to ask him to get the coco puffs, maybe he’s starting to believe it. Though, thank god cats had nine lives because if Tiny had only one, she’s be gone for.

He never really took it seriously, knowing that she would be fine and that she most likely has a high pain threshold.

Until that one time where the team took a long needed vacation in the Maldives.

The water was amazingly blue and crystal clear. The sun was out and the weather was perfect. Everyone had seemed to have the same idea as they all took the liberty to go out for the day and go for a swim.

With Tiny quickly slipping on her bikini, she rushed out of the door only to collided with Bucky’s front with a loud thud. She groaned at the impact, her hand on her forehead as she cursed in pain. “Dude! What the fuck?”

“Jesus Christ, Y/n, you have to be more careful.”

He quickly rushed to her aid, helping her up from the floor and checked her forehead for a concussion. She seemed okay and hell, was even eager to get away from her husband’s care. “Hurry up, bun bun. Nat, Wanda, and I are having a race to the beach.”

When he finished, she finally sighed and pecked his cheek before rushing back out the door. He follows shortly and yells at her to be careful or she’ll slip. She waves him off as if she cared or whatever.

And well, well, well. What do you know? Her feet slips off the boardwalk and she goes tumbling down into the water. A loud scream coming from her as she falls. Everyone watches in surprise, rushing over to the boardwalk to see if she’s okay. Including Bucky.

They know the drill by know. They know that she knows how to swim, really well too. “Bet, she’s gonna hide for a minute or two.” Natasha grins at both Wanda and Sam.

“Nah, she can last longer than that.”

Bucky watches the water, waiting for her to resurface soon. But as the seconds tick, the worry in his chest grows and so does the team.

“Uh, guys, is she suppose to be down there for that long?” They all turn to Bucky, though he’s already gone dove into the water searching for Tiny.

It doesn’t take him long before he resurfaces and there in his arms, Tiny’s limo body. When he gets back on the boardwalk, there’s a look of fear prominent of Bucky’s face as he gave his wife CPR.

“C’mon, petal. Fuck, c’mon!”

“Someone get the emergency services!”

He’s furiously pressing down on her chest, preforming CPR with all his might as he tries to get her back. There’s tears on his face now though he’s not sure if the salty taste is from it or the water. He doesn’t care. All he cares is getting her back.

With one last push, Tiny coughs out water. Her body curled to the side as water came out of her mouth. The team lets out a sigh they genuinely didn’t even know they were holding. Sam even curses when he sees her, alive and well.

“Fuck. Are you okay?”

She coughs out the last of the salt water, her eyes stinging red. Everything just happened so fast. She was running then suddenly she was underwater.

“I think I fucking saw a dolphin.”

“ _ **What?**_ ”

She crawls into her husband’s lap, curling up in a fetus position in his lap. Behind the team, the paramedics rush in. Excusing themselves to check up on Tiny.

“I saw a dolphin.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny goes on a mission and beefy doesn't like the vibes one bit

Bucky knows what his wife is capable of. He knows that she can snap a man’s neck with one twist. He also knows she’s the only one who can properly take down Natasha during training. He knows what she’s more than capabale of.

But he does not like the vibe of this undercover mission one bit. Especially the fact that she’s the one who has to lure in the target. On the usual, he didn’t like when she did that but he would have to suck it up. But this mission… it just doesn’t seem to make much sense to him.

“Why don’t we get Nat to do it instead?”

Everyone’s head turn to Tiny, looking for her opinion on her husband’s suggestion. She slaps his chest and sends him a glare before returning her attention to the team. “Nope. I wanna do it. I haven’t done a good lure in a while.”

“Okay, it’s settled. Sam, Y/n, and Bucky, be ready by dawn tomorrow. I’ll see you guys by the helicarrier.”

With that, everyone leaves the meeting room with Bucky on Tiny’s tail. He’s whining and pouting at his wife not to go, promising that they’ll rewatch Mr. and Mrs. Smith all night. Hell, he even promised to make Tiktoks with her for the next three weeks if she stays.

But even though it’s tempting, she wants this mission as bad as he wants her to stay. So, he stands she ground and tells him no. “I’ve been begging Steve for a mission for a long time now. It’s been six months since my last one and that was before my injury. Lemme have this.”

She leaves him with a quick kiss to his cheek before leaving woth Natasha, claiming that she needed to go shopping for some panties since he shamelessly ruined a good lot of hers.

—

When it’s the day of the mission, Tiny is ready and all dolled up for the part and Bucky helps her zip up that beautiful red satin gown on her; he frowns and leans his chin on the top of her head. “Listen, I’ll seduce the guy instead.”

She rumbles with a deep chuckle and catches the look of disapproval on his face in the mirror. “He’s not gay, bun bun.”

“You don’t know that! He could be experimenting.”

“And that’s what you said when you told me you kissed Steve in the ‘40s.” She turns to him, fingers fixing the tie that sits under his chin. “Not that I don’t mind you liking boys and all. But you don’t need to do this for me when I can perfectly handle it.”

His frown deepens but with the look on his wife’s face, he trusts her. Always have and he needed to instil that trust in her for this mission. “Fine. But I swear to god, Y/n, if I hear so much a small insult towards you, I’m ripping his balls off.”

“I know you will, bun bun. And I would love to see that asshole try.”

—

Of course, when Bucky meant he’d let Tiny do her thang, that obviously excluded annoying the fuck out of her in the intercoms.

“Is he bothering you?”

“Please, let me step on his face.”

“Oh lookie! This knife would suit his neck!”

“How many drops of poison is too much?”

And for the love of god, Sam, Clint, and Steve is fed up with constant blabbering from the super soldier that Sam verbally yells into the intercoms to shut this bitch up. Obviously, Bucky wasn’t going to let that bring him down and simply told him to fuck off.

“I swear to god, Bucky. I mean this in the most polite way, shut the fuck up and let Y/n do her job—”

“But what if the—”

“Y/n will handle it!”

Bucky simply groans and mumbles some shit about how if she comes back with so much of a frown on her face, he will personally escort that excuse of a man down a sewage draining after he’s done kicking the life out of him for hurting his wife.

“Now, shut the fuck up or I’m muting you for the rest of the night.”

“No—”

“Bye!”

—

When she returns back from the bar, both Bucky and Sam are waiting in the hotel room. A thankful look on Sam’s face as the door swings open to Steve. “Oh my god, finally. I’m so never going on another mission with Tiny and Frozone ever again.”

Bucky doesnt give two shits about what Sam says as he’s too busy striding his way over to his wife. But before he can do that, Steve steps in the way with a hand raised carefully.

“Don’t get mad. But she’s got some bruising after he forced himself on her. She got him before he could do anything but there’s… well, a mark.”

The blond can see the way his best friend’s baby blue eyes turn into something sinister. Something dark flashes in them and he’s almost afraid for himself to ever cross Bucky with that look in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say more but Bucky’s quick to push him to the side and rush over to his wife.

There she stood, her hair messed up in all places while her heels hung off her fingers. She has her hand clinging on to her other arm, head faced down. His eyes scan over her small body, analyzing every inch of her exposed to skin. He doesn’t see anything but when he gets to her neck, that’s where he loses it.

There, imprinted on her neck, large purple and red bruises littered all over her skin. A growl practically leaves his mouth as he kneels down to meet her. “I’m fine. I swear. Just a little bruising but nothing that can’t heal.”

“Can I touch you?” She nods.

When he does cup her face, he’s careful and gentle with every movement he makes. As if he were handling fragile porcelain.

“I don’t fucking care, Y/n. That asshole _**touched you**_. Forced himself on you and look! He left something on you. It may heal but what he did will leave a mark mentally.”

He pulls her in for a hug. Both Steve and Sam sharing a look and a nod as they make their way to the balcony to give the two privacy. “I slit his throat though.” A smile blooms on his face when he pulls back to face her.

“You did what?”

“ ** _Slit his throat_**. Did it after I took the box.”

“You know Steve’s gonna get so mad.”

She giggles when he pecks her lips, the taste of her strawberry lip balm still lingers on her mouth. She giggles more when she feels her husband’s large hands squeeze her ass.

“Steve doesn’t have to know.”

“Mmh. That’s my girl.”


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy cries at his own wedding

“Do you take—”

The priest pauses and looks to see Bucky, wet face and red nose as he attempts to clear his face from the salty tears. He waves off the priest, motioning him to continue and he nods. Steve leans over, handing him a hanker chief to wipe his nose.

While simply, Tiny giggles at her future-to-be-in-five-minutes-husband. Her thumb softly caressing the skin of his hand reassuringly. Bucky’s so thankful it’s a small ceremony filled with close family and friends. So at least he spares himself the embarrassment of crying in front of a crowd.

“You okay, bun bun?”

“Yes, my love. Please continue.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny sits on beefy's lap and squirms too much

He knew he would regret buying her that Switch. And that was clear whenever he lost Tiny somewhere in the compound only to find her in the corner of their room, a Nintendo Switch in her hand and her tongue out in concentration.

He usually also finds her still wide awake in the middle of the night, groaning when she gets hit by a blueshell on Mario Kart.

So, honestly, what was he expecting when she got home one day with a hug grin on her face while hiding bag behind her. She squealed with joy, screaming that she finally got the new Animal Crossing game for her Switch after waiting in line all day.

Or the next day when she’s sitting on his lap while he went through work emails, which he had a fuck ton of. So it was, woth no doubt, going to be a long day answering those emails.

Apparently, Tiny had no problem with that as she spent her whole time sitting on his lap, painfully concentrated on her game. For the most part, she stayed quiet and behaved.

For the most part…

Just as Bucky was nearly done, he hears squealing. He brushes it off because she’s been doing that and whatever, she’s having fun. But she’s bouncing… Fuckinh bouncing vigorously up and down on his lap and his crotch.

And while he knows he’s nearly done, he wishes that she would just stop. So he simply places a hand on her waist, softly squeezing as a reminder to stay still. She doesn’t listen and instead, grinds herself further into his crotch. He’s sure she’s probably doing this on purpose but when he looks down at the game she’s playing, she’s being hit by the red shells and falling a few places behind fifth. This clearly sets her to the edge, groaning loudly when she gets hit again

Obviously, Bucky doesn’t like this. He merely sighs when she squeaks again and squirms further more. When he’s had enough, his grip on her waists tightens, not enough to actually hurt her but enough to send a message. “ ** _Y/n_** … I swear to fucking god.”

His voice booms through the room like an airplane loud in the sky, causing Tiny to pause and freeze in her position upon hearing. Turning around, with a scowl on her face, she let’s out a huff.

“I fucking lost Rainbow Road! You motherfucker!” He’s greeted with slaps to his chest and yelling as Tiny jumps of his lap, stomping her way to their room while screaming profanities. “You will regret this, James Barnes. You will **rue** the fucking day!”


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny falls asleep on beefy, who has a crush on her

_**Oh, shit**_. Is what he thinks when he realizes that Y/n, the women he’s fallen in love with, has fallen asleep on his lap. On the usual, he would probably tell them to get off and go sleep somewhere else. But her… it’s her. She’s Y/n, everyone calls Tiny because of her small frame. The same Tiny hes literally had a crush on for so long.

So yeah, it’s understandable that he’s freaking out that his fucking crush fell asleep on his lap after promising to binge watch the rest of the Gossip Girl series. And yeah, he’s both happy and fucked at the same time.

And god, does she look adorable. Her mouth is parted open as soft snores escape her while her cheeks are squished as she’s pressed herself against his thigh. He just wants to stay in this moment forever.

Bucky is not one to believe in heaven or god, but now seeing the way Y/n sleeps on his lap, maybe he had died and went to heaven. And don’t think for a moment will he left anyone ruin this moment.

Not even that bitchass Sam, who walks in the common room without care as he whistled some song Bucky’s sure he hadn’t listened to. So, he sends him a glare, one that makes the bird man stop in his steps to question him.

“What?”

It’s a little too loud for Bucky’s liking and quickly, he’s telling this dumbass to shut the fuck up with a quick hush.

“Oh… Miss Tiny is sleeping.”

Tiny moves, Bucky’s afraid that maybe he’s woken her up, though it seems that she’s still completely deep in her slumber and moves herself to straddle Bucky’s lap so she can wrap her short arms his torso. Her head snuggled in the crook of his neck and she sighs contently.

He feels that same fucking flutter in his chest when he had first talked to her. Those same flutters she gave him after complimenting him on his new arm. And god, does it feel scary. But knowing with her, he’s sure that he’ll get through it as long as you’re here with him.

“You two are adorable.” Sam grins at his own words, chuckling as he exits the room to give the two lovers privacy.

Bucky has to contain himself when Tiny squeezes his body, wiggling herself closer to him as possible. It’s not sexual in any manner, it’s just… cute. So darn cute and he has to restrain himself from squeezing you to death back.

“Goodnight, petal.”

She smiles at the pet name, content with how comfortable she is with Bucky.

“Goodnight, Bucky.”


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealous beefy when tiny's male best friend comes over to visit

_**Oh, shit**_. Is what he thinks when he realizes that Y/n, the women he’s fallen in love with, has fallen asleep on his lap. On the usual, he would probably tell them to get off and go sleep somewhere else. But her… it’s her. She’s Y/n, everyone calls Tiny because of her small frame. The same Tiny hes literally had a crush on for so long.

So yeah, it’s understandable that he’s freaking out that his fucking crush fell asleep on his lap after promising to binge watch the rest of the Gossip Girl series. And yeah, he’s both happy and fucked at the same time.

And god, does she look adorable. Her mouth is parted open as soft snores escape her while her cheeks are squished as she’s pressed herself against his thigh. He just wants to stay in this moment forever.

Bucky is not one to believe in heaven or god, but now seeing the way Y/n sleeps on his lap, maybe he had died and went to heaven. And don’t think for a moment will he left anyone ruin this moment.

Not even that bitchass Sam, who walks in the common room without care as he whistled some song Bucky’s sure he hadn’t listened to. So, he sends him a glare, one that makes the bird man stop in his steps to question him.

“What?”

It’s a little too loud for Bucky’s liking and quickly, he’s telling this dumbass to shut the fuck up with a quick hush.

“Oh… Miss Tiny is sleeping.”

Tiny moves, Bucky’s afraid that maybe he’s woken her up, though it seems that she’s still completely deep in her slumber and moves herself to straddle Bucky’s lap so she can wrap her short arms his torso. Her head snuggled in the crook of his neck and she sighs contently.

He feels that same fucking flutter in his chest when he had first talked to her. Those same flutters she gave him after complimenting him on his new arm. And god, does it feel scary. But knowing with her, he’s sure that he’ll get through it as long as you’re here with him.

“You two are adorable.” Sam grins at his own words, chuckling as he exits the room to give the two lovers privacy.

Bucky has to contain himself when Tiny squeezes his body, wiggling herself closer to him as possible. It’s not sexual in any manner, it’s just… cute. So darn cute and he has to restrain himself from squeezing you to death back.

“Goodnight, petal.”

She smiles at the pet name, content with how comfortable she is with Bucky.

“Goodnight, Bucky.”


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny and beefy see each other the night before their wedding

She knows it’s wrong. She knows it’s also bad luck but this has been the longest she’s been away without him.

Eh.

Okay, maybe not the longest but whatever.

So, she sneaks into his room anyways, acting like she were a teenager once again sneaking out of her house to get with a boy. This was like it. The only difference was, she was hiding from Nat and Wanda and sneaking out to see her husband-to-be.

When she arrives at his floor, he’s already there meeting her by the elevator in nothing but his sweats. She squeals like a child, sprinting over to him as she jumps into his arms.

“Hi, petal.” He mumbles it into her hair, softly kissing her temple then her forehead with such fragility. It warms her heart. The fact that he’s been waiting for her all night.

“Hi, bun bun. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too, my sweet love. How have you been today? I haven’t heard much from Steve after he got annoyed by me asking about you.”

She giggles, covering her mouth her hands with warm cheeks. Peering up at him, there plays a smile on his face as well. His fingers holding a delicate touch when he sweeps the fallen tendrils away from her moonlit face.

“I’m good. We had the bachelorette party last night. Nat and Wanda threw the best party ever. Don’t get mad but they brought a stripper along. They made him dress like the Winter Soldier!”

He chuckles at her story, though not jealousy or anger forming in his heart. But he realizes they’re still out in the open and it’s better to stay back in his room. So, he leads the way back, his large hands holding his fiancée’s dainty ones back into his room.

Its cold when they enter, though Bucky never seems to mind it since he’s grown used to the weather. However, Tiny on the other hand was simply wearing a tank top and shorts. Nothing much for the coldness of his room. Though, she jumps into his bed like it were her own, in which, it really was given the fact that she’s practically spends half her time here anyways before they moved in together.

She makes grabby hands at Bucky, whining for him to get in and join her this instant. He jumps in with her, making the bed bounce along with him.

“Okay, so I was thinking let’s watch some wedding movies for the occasion.” She grins at him when she grabs the remote from the bed side table. “Oh! Maybe, **_27 Dresses_**? Wait— No, we should watch _**Bridesmaids**_. You’re gonna love this one, Buck. It’s—”

Before she knows it, his lips are on hers; moving with careful movements bur soft and loving at the same time. It’s so filled with love she tastes herself on his tongue. Strawberry flavour filled mouths gliding against each other with so much familiarity and ease, it’s almost like they were made for each other.

In this case, it is.

When he pulls away, breathing heavy, he leans his forehead carefully on hers. Eyes heavy with passion as they take a moment to breathe.

“Well, I guess _**Bridesmaids**_ it is.”

He chuckles loudly at her sentence, with her giggling afterwards with him.

“Petal, I don’t give a shit what movie we watch. I’d gladly watch anything as long as it’s with you.”

“Okay, _**Shakespeare**_.” She snorts one last time before pecking his lips and returning her focus to the movie. Tongue out like she does when she’s focused on whatever it is she’s doing.

And God, Bucky genuinely can’t believe that he’s spending the rest of his amazing life with her. This same woman who’s talking her ass off in the middle of the night. And you know what? He’d gladly let her take his ears off any day of the week.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny is pregnant and is afraid of her baby being too big

She’s at her biggest now. Round, large, and so physically tired, she almost just wants to pop right here and right now. She’s almost near her due date by being at her last trimester.

The nine month long journey has been a blast, that, she’s not going to deny. She loved the progress of growing and going through the stages with Bucky, especially the fact that he’s nothing but supportive— and a little bit annoying with his overprotective side. But what future-to-be-dad isn’t?

While it’s difficult being pregnant, given that she’s a small person, this pregnancy has given her the fattest stomach ever. With that, comes the jokes. The pregnant woman jokes and fat baby jokes.

As she sits pretty comfortable on the couch, her head leaned against Bucky’s shoulder. His hand softly resting in her stomach, rubbing cute circles around her tummy as she hummed in content while the team conversed.

“Y/n, do you ever think of how the baby will be big as Bucky?” Sam snorted and Bucky gave him a glare.

The team chuckled, talking about when the time comes and they can’t wait for Tiny’s little, or in Sam’s words, big baby. She just laughs it off, turning her head away in embarrassment but also in fear.

What if Sam was right? What if this baby was pretty big? Wouldn’t that hurt? She knew childbirth was already painful but what if she ripped in half like some of the women did when they had their kids? Hell, she knew someone who had to get 23 stitches because their kids came out so big.

She never really thought of that. Now, the fear settles into her bones and she doesn’t seem like hanging out with her friends anymore.

She excuses herself from the common room, waddling her way back into the room to get her mind off that damn comment.

Bucky notices his wife’s absence. Irking a brow at the empty seat beside him. So, he makes his way to their room, checking if she’s there. And low and behold, there she is, hugging her pregnancy pillow as she watched Love Island on the TV.

“Hi, petal. Why aren’t you outside? They’re starting to play Cards Against Humanity.”

She shrugs softly and returns her focus back on the TV, showing not much care to her husband’s concern.

“Do you really think our baby will be big? Like what Sam said?”

Bucky’s shoulder fall, realizing what his wife has been stressing about this whole time. So, he sits beside her, lays down in front and lifts her chin up. “Does it matter if our baby will be big? I will love it and you no matter what size.”

She shakes her head furiously, her eyes welling up with tears and Bucky’s concern worsens. “No, it’s not that. It’s… I’m scared that I’ll rip like those women I know who had a big baby. They received like so many stitches. What if… What if I need to get them because our baby is too big?”

“Hey, hey. I don’t know what’s it like being pregnant or any of that. But what I do know is that if my wife can kick a grown man down in seconds. If my wife can live through getting shot in the leg. I know damn well you can survive this, petal. You’re strong. That, our baby, will know.”

A soft smile curves on her lips, eyes swelling up with big salty tears as they fall down her face. “But I’m going to rip! I hate this so much!” She ends up crying in to her pillow, mumbling about how she’s goinh to need stitches down there and how no one should ever need stitches down there.

Bucky sighs, having to rub a hand over his wife’s back to calm her down. But he’s interrupted by a knock on their door. He makes his way to open it, only to see Sam. “Dude, is Y/n okay? We can hear her crying?”

He sends a glare to his way, practically snarling at the man. “This is your fault, birdbrain. You made her feel like shit because she’s scared about the baby being too big and she’ll rip or whatever. You big asshole.” Before Sam can even explain, the door slams shut in his face and Bucky returns to his wife’s side.

“Don’t worry, petal. I’ll rip Sam’s balls off for saying that shit to you.”

She peers up at him, a look of amusement in her eyes and a grin on her lips. “Really?”

“Yes, really. Just sleep, petal. By the time tomorrow, Sam will be the one who’s crying.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny finally takes beefy's cock

She’s nervous, super but she’s excited to finally take her boyfriend dick in her after waiting for such a long time. She doesn’t really know what to except, after all, Bucky isn’t any normal human man, he’s injected with the serum. Makes him a super soldier with a super dick.

She giggles at the thought of that, concerning Bucky, who’s on top of her. “Are you okay?”

She waves him off, focusing her attention on the way his tip rubs agaisnt her wet slick. She reassured him after that she was just thinking and was nervous but she was ready for this. She’s been training for this. Quite literally.

And the moment that Bucky bottoms in her, she feels so fucking full. She feels his hand on top of her tummy, softly rubbing at the bulge on her skin. Bucky watches as her face contorts, he doesn’t know whether it’s pain or pleasure and he’s worried. “Does it hurts, petal?”

She shakes her head, a moan answering him instead. “Oh, fuck. Please, move. Please.” And when for the first time Bucky rolls his hips into her, she whimpers at the gratifying feeling that’s inside of her. “Again.”

And with that second thrust, she never knew she could cum this early but god, the way he fits inside of her. It’s just so overwhelming, so fulfilling that he literally hits every nerve inside of her.

“Fuck, princess. Did you just cum?”

“I’m sorry. You just feel so good.”

He grins as he caresses her face, hips moving on their own accord and thrusting roughly into her once again. It elicites anothe moan from her, small body shaking in pure pleasure. “Don’t feel bad, princess. Just hope you saved your energy for the rest of the night because I’m going to fuck your brains out.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> throat distension with tiny

“Keep still, princess.”

Tiny smiles at the softness in his voice, still yet ever so gentle and kind even in times like this where he wanted to fuck her brains out. His soft hands adjusts her head, centring it under him to prepare her for the throat fucking she deserves.

“Sorry, daddy.” She shamelessly pouts at this, giving him those doe eyes to pass her excuse.

His fingers dance along the skin of her warm cheeks, he thinks she’s embarrassed, he thinks she’s just nervous. He knows that will go away soon the moment he fills her mouth with his cock. “You know what to do when it gets too much, right?”

She nods and taps her chest twice with her index and middle finger. He gives her an approving nod, then sweeping the tendrils of hair that are stuck to her face. “My good girl.”

She smiles at the compliment, cheeks warming up with excitement. And with that, she watches as Bucky strokes himself on top of her, the tip of his head wet and leaking with precum. She opens her mouth with anticipation and she moans the moment he fills her.

While for Bucky? Well, he watches in awe the way his wife’s throat bulges in amplitude as his cock rams back and forth inside of her. She’s enjoying this. So is he. But he knows that she can feel the largeness of cock inside of her mouth as this has not been a one time activity. She’s learned her way to take it. Slowly training her every week to take Bucky, she’s perfected it by now and has been eager to have him.

When she moans in delight, her own dainty fingers buried deep in the comfort of her own cunt, the vibration send Bucky further to his orgasm.

“That’s it, honey. Play with your little pussy. Show me what you like.”

And just like that, they come together in sync. Her hips bucking up in her orgasm while Bucky cums deep in her mouth. Tiny’s eyes wide open in surprise as she takes her husband’s cum in her throat.

When he finally finishes and pulls out of her with careful ease, she just lays there limp, exhausted from the session of a good throat fucking. While Bucky, well, he just chuckles at the way she peers up at him with dazed eyes. “You okay, honey?”

She just moans as her answer, her eyes rimmed with red while tears fall down her face. He knows she’s not hurting but it always concerns him anyways. He knows what to do next, after climaxing and all. Which is why he quickly runs to the kitchen in his sweats to come back with a wet cloth and a glass of water in his hands.

He helps his wife up, quickly letting her down the glass of water within seconds while he wipes her clean between her legs. “Are you better now?”

Without having to speak, she nods her head. Throat sore and hurting from the fuck session they just had. And for the rest of the night, he tends to her and her wants.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy eats out tiny on his shoulders

“You’re so pretty.”

It’s a faint whisper into his ear as Bucky kisses down her jaw to her neck, leaving wet trails from his soft lips. She hears the low growl that emits from him, making her ego bigger than before knowing that she’s the only person who could make the Winter Soldier be like this.

Pushing him against the door, she latches her lips on to her boyfriend’s own, mouth hungry and lustful for the taste of him; sweet and familiar on her tongue as she devours his mouth. It’s always like that.

They end up in their room with mouths on each other, bodies grinding against each other with need from each other. But that’s now what she craves right now. She wants the true feeling of his skin touching hers.

Which is why she’s tugging at the blue sweatshirt he’s wearing and sneaking a hand to feel his abs, those toned shaped by the gods abs. The same ones she ground herself on and came.

“Off.” It’s a simple demand that has the two of them shirtless, with the exception of Tiny, she’s wearing nothing but her lacey panties in front of him. Tits out and plumps waiting to sucked on.

But that’s not what Bucky wants. He wants to devour her. He wants handle her like she weighed nothing but a bag of feathers. Which is how Tiny ended on his shoulder, high up against the wall as her boyfriend’s mouth devours her wet cunt with long strides of his tongue. Her mouth erupts with strings of moans and mewls as she grinds her pussy on Bucky, the need to cum strong.

“Daddy, daddy.”

“Yes, honey. Say it. You wanna cum, don’t you?”

She claws at the forest of brown hair, softly tugging on the roots as to assert the wanting that she is, indeed, going to cum and fast. She attempts to work through her words, tell the man graciously between her legs that she’s near but all she can able to let out is another mewl of his name.

“Fucking say it, Y/n, or you’re not cumming.”

“No, no, please, don’t. I wanna cum, daddy. Let me.”

And with that, Bucky stays true to his words as he finger fucks her hard and rough, her body shaking and quivering as pleasure washes over her. Her moans turning into loud screams that for sure will earn grumpy looks from the team the next day. But she couldn’t care any less, she just had the best orgasm of her life and she got to do it on her lover’s shoulders.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> clingy beefy following tiny into the bathroom

She rolls her eyes, squatting down to remove her pants and underwear so she can go pee. But, of course, like a lost little puppy, Bucky sits down on the tub across from her with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Babe?”

You sigh, looking up to see him in front of you.

“Do you think we can get a cat? I saw this one in an animal shelter who has one missing arm and I think it’s awesome—”

“Yes, baby. You can get a cat. If you get the hell out of the bathroom first.” She faked a smile, the look on her face has Bucky realizing that he was in the washroom with her.

“My bad, baby. I’ll go.” He stands up ready to leave the room but not before leaning down, which he had to do a lot since she’s so small, to kiss her lips. “I’ll show you the cat after.”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy making tiny squirt for the first time

She’s heard of other girls doing it. Natasha told her she’s done it before and so has Wanda during a heated conversation about sex during girls night. She was shameful to admit that she’s never done it. But she doesn’t like to believe that it measures how good Bucky treats her because damn, even if she has never squirted before, it doesn’t mean that sex with Bucky isn’t good because let her tell you…

But anyways, she never mentioned it to Bucky, knowing that it’ll most likely hurt his ego. Instead, she just let things happen and see to it.

She doesn’t expect it to happen like right now but she does wonder if he’ll ever make it happen. She’s never done it so she doesn’t quite know when it will happen.

Though, she never expected for it to now tonight. With Bucky between her legs, cock sheathed fully in her, proud and full, he pushes hard thrusts. Skin slapping loud and clear, he has a hand around her throat, squeezing lightly just enough to have her gasping.

“Fuck, honey, your sweet little cunt is so good for me. You’re my girl, aren’t you, babydoll?”

“Yes, yes, I am, daddy.”

Before she knew it, she was cumming. Hard and it just kept going. Even with his thrusts, he didn’t stop, kept going and kept making her cum to the point she felt like peeing. That was when she knew. When she came again with a louder cry of his name, she squirted: hard on Bucky’s cock.

She felt, to say the least, embarrassed that it all happened so fast and so unwarned. “I’m sorry, fuck. Fuck. I’ve got you all dirty— Bucky, I’m—”

His fingers grip her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “If you say I’m sorry again, honey, I’ll rip my head off. Why are you even sorry for? That was the hottest thing you’ve done, baby.”

“You didn’t hate it? Nat and Wanda said it would feel nice but I feel weird and embarrassed.” He pulls her up on his lap, his dick still hard and inside of her and the movement has him going deeper inside her. “Oh, fuck.”

“Well, don’t be embarrassed, honey. What you did, fuck. What you did, baby? That was so fucking sexy. Got you bucking and screaming all over my cock, princess. Just like the good girl you are for me, aren’t you?” He has her rutting against him again, wanting to cum again for what felt like the tenth time she’s done that night. “C’mon, babydoll. Daddy wants to see you squirt like that again for him.”


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy making tiny squirt for the first time

She’s heard of other girls doing it. Natasha told her she’s done it before and so has Wanda during a heated conversation about sex during girls night. She was shameful to admit that she’s never done it. But she doesn’t like to believe that it measures how good Bucky treats her because damn, even if she has never squirted before, it doesn’t mean that sex with Bucky isn’t good because let her tell you…

But anyways, she never mentioned it to Bucky, knowing that it’ll most likely hurt his ego. Instead, she just let things happen and see to it.

She doesn’t expect it to happen like right now but she does wonder if he’ll ever make it happen. She’s never done it so she doesn’t quite know when it will happen.

Though, she never expected for it to now tonight. With Bucky between her legs, cock sheathed fully in her, proud and full, he pushes hard thrusts. Skin slapping loud and clear, he has a hand around her throat, squeezing lightly just enough to have her gasping.

“Fuck, honey, your sweet little cunt is so good for me. You’re my girl, aren’t you, babydoll?”

“Yes, yes, I am, daddy.”

Before she knew it, she was cumming. Hard and it just kept going. Even with his thrusts, he didn’t stop, kept going and kept making her cum to the point she felt like peeing. That was when she knew. When she came again with a louder cry of his name, she squirted: hard on Bucky’s cock.

She felt, to say the least, embarrassed that it all happened so fast and so unwarned. “I’m sorry, fuck. Fuck. I’ve got you all dirty— Bucky, I’m—”

His fingers grip her chin, forcing her to look up at him. “If you say I’m sorry again, honey, I’ll rip my head off. Why are you even sorry for? That was the hottest thing you’ve done, baby.”

“You didn’t hate it? Nat and Wanda said it would feel nice but I feel weird and embarrassed.” He pulls her up on his lap, his dick still hard and inside of her and the movement has him going deeper inside her. “Oh, fuck.”

“Well, don’t be embarrassed, honey. What you did, fuck. What you did, baby? That was so fucking sexy. Got you bucking and screaming all over my cock, princess. Just like the good girl you are for me, aren’t you?” He has her rutting against him again, wanting to cum again for what felt like the tenth time she’s done that night. “C’mon, babydoll. Daddy wants to see you squirt like that again for him.”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy eats out tiny in front of the team

> His tongue is rough and big, licking her up and down as if she were his last meal. He was painfully hard, cock rubbing against his pants and on the counter but he didn’t care. He got to hear her scream his name, he got her bucking her hips up to his mouth as if it were any more possible to have his closer to her cunt.
> 
> “Daddy, yes, daddy. Oh, fuck.”
> 
> “Does my babygirl like daddy’s mouth on her sweet cunt, huh? C’mon, tell me, princess. Tell me how good daddy is making you feel.”
> 
> She clawed at the marble counter, wishing that she could hold onto something that isn’t Bucky’s hair as she were afraid to hurt him. He knew no matter how hard she pulled; he didn’t care. He had h
> 
> “You feel so good, daddy. Please, more, more.”
> 
> And just as she were on the verge of cumming, the elevator rings and soft chatter fill the room. The reminder enters her mind, realizing that half of the team were returning from that bar they always go to on Fifth street. They were suppose to go but they ended up fucking each other in the bathroom as they got ready; mouths on each other as Bucky fucked her roughly against the wall like a bitch in heat.
> 
> He knew the team most likely heard him cruising shit about how good his girlfriend’s pussy felt. He didn’t care. Nor did he when Steve and the rest of the team walked in on his eating his girl out like he were a man deprived of food.
> 
> The chattering stopped but Bucky’s actions didn’t and neither did Tiny’s incessant moaning. She knew they were there. She made direct eye contact with them when she looked up. “Oh, yes, daddy.” She held that contact, never ceasing to look away from Natasha’s eyes. There, on her pale face, a smile curves on her lips.
> 
> And she watches as Natasha marches over to her, sweeping her hair away from her face. “Does his mouth feel good, кукла?” She nods, smiling up at her best friend. “Oh, darling,” Natasha turns to the rest of the team. “We’re going to have so much fun with you.”

anyways here’s some visuals for you guys 🥰


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy and tiny "break" up

She’s been nervous about them for a while now, everyone, and I mean everyone in the team knows about that one recruit, Lily? Lilith? Somewhere between that line, was interested in the Winter Soldier. Tiny has caught her multiple times shamelessly flirting with Bucky in front of her and even during training, she’s purposely pretend to be shit just so Bucky could get the upper hand and pin her to the ground.

She didn’t have a problem at first since she trusted Bucky and knew he would never do anything with her. But now since it’s been constant, she’s been stealing him away from her, date nights cut short because they had plans, or his attention not even focused on her anymore, she’s not sure.

Hell, she even confronted him and told him to stop entertaining whatever Lily has for him. He told her that he thought he was just being a friend, she reminded him that he could be a friend with boundaries. He could be a friend would’ve having to let her flirt with him knowing he had a girlfriend.

He never said anything about it. Simply just distracted her with his mouth on her cunt. However, Tiny doesn’t let things go easily. She’s definitely not letting this go.

And she was right, the moment she walked in the gym to workout a bit, there she catches Lily practically on top of her boyfriend with her lips on Bucky’s. Tiny could practically feel weights being added on her shoulder, she couldn’t move, she felt frozen.

But when she did finally had that strength to get herself out of there, she felt like yelling. To make a mess. She thought of how could her boyfriend of three fucking years could do this? Kissing that blonde headed bitch? Really? God, she swears he has more pride than making out in a public area.

Nevertheless, as she enters their shared room, everything seemed to reek of him. His shirt. His cologne. His rings. She hated it. She wanted it gone. So, she took her clothes, dumped them all in her bag and made her way back to her old floor, the same one Tony kept reserved just incase she wanted to be back. Well, that was right now as she ended up sobbing into her old pillows.

However, as Bucky realized who’s lips were on his, he pushed back at the body on top of him. They were heavier than the body he was used to having on top, that he knew something was fucked. The girl in front of him scowled with a hiss as she hugged her elbow, cursing at him for pushing her off so harshly. But he simply yelled at her, asking why she has done that. She claimed that she had thought he felt the same, given the fact that he’s been spending so much time with her and all.

But that’s as because he liked her as a friend. She was actually nice to hang out with whenever Y/n was busy or wasn’t around. Then, he realized. Y/n. He would have to tell her about this and tell her how right she was about that bitch.

So as he left quickly for their room, he was greeted with an empty room. No more of her clothes. No more of her makeup sitting on the vanity he bought her. Nothing but a note on his bedside table.

“I don’t know what I’ve done or what happened, but I’m sorry that I was not enough. I’m sorry that you found someone better than me. I wish I could say I want nothing but happiness for you but I thought you found it when you were with me. Seems that you found it with Lily, long after you said yes to being my boyfriend. Guess that didn’t matter. Anyways. I’ve moved back to my old room. Took all my stuff to save you the time so, guess that’s that. — Y/n.”

He rushed without thought to her floor, furiously knocking at her door without even realizing that Fine Line was blasting behind the door. She only does that when she’s sad and he knows for goddamn sure, he’s fucked up. “Baby? Please, open the door. I wanna talk with you, please.” He tries to ask FRIDAY for access but even she refuses.

So, instead, he waits. Sits on the floor and waits for her to go out of her room to talk. And when she does that, she comes out looking sick and tired; her eyes puffy and red from crying and her hair practically matted.

She gasps when she opens the door and a body comes tumbling in, she realizes it’s Bucky, her boyfriend, or should she say ex now that she’s found out he’s been cheating on her. But she’s not going to give in, especially not when he’s begging at her feet asking her to talk to him. She just simply ignores him as she makes her way to the kitchen, pawing at her red rimmed eyes to clear her vision.

That’s how it is for the next few days. He’s at her door and begs to talk, she says nothing and does nothing as she sits on her bed looking at the small shadow from the crack of the door. Tears shamelessly falling down her face.

This is the longest she’s ever gone without talking to him. Five days. Five fucking days of her break up and it already feels like eternity. Though, she wished to go back to him, she isn’t going to be weak. Her mother taught her better than to give a man who hurt another chance.

However, as she exited her room for the first that day and there he sat again on the floor; she made her way to the kitchen without batting him an eye, when she heard those damn words spill out of his mouth.

“I never kissed her, Y/n. She’s the one who came on to me.” She stops in her tracks, eyes swelling up with the unwanted tears bur how could she stop them? She just realized how much of an idiot she was. “Tony got her kicked off. She’s gone.”

“You should’ve listen to me, James.” She doesn’t turn, simply stands her ground as she speaks coldly at him.

“I know! I know! Fuck, I’m an actual fucking idiot. I’m so sorry. I was just excited to have a new friend I didn’t realize that I was pushing you away. I got defensive, baby. I’m so sorry.” He reaches for her hand, careful and gentle as to not make her pull away so suddenly. But when she doesn’t pull away and actually takes his hand, his heart warms. “Please, give me another chance. I love you so much, petal. I don’t want us to be over.”

“We need to work on our communication. Or we’re over, James. I mean it. You listen to me and my concerns and I listen to yours no matter what. Got it?” She turned to him, a cold stare on her face as she makes her point. While he’s on his knees; he promises all of those, promising that he’ll never put her below anyone else; that she’s his number one. Always.

“Good. Now, get up. I want a hug.”


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy watches tiny as she's sleeping

She’s not awake yet. That he knows, he can hear her heart beat loud and clear from where he’s laying; it’s a soft rhythmic sensation that makes him smile. It’s even better when she’s got her mouth parted mouth as soft snores comes out, which she claims she never snores, Bucky begs to differ as he’s experiencing it right now.

But that’s not even the best part. It’s the way her face is all puffed up, that always happens in the morning. While she hates it, Bucky in the other hand loves the way she looks.

And as he watches from his side of the bed with his own smile on his face, she starts to stir; hands coming out from under the pillow where she holds on to it while sleeping. “Good morning, petal.” He kisses her forehead kindly, smiling against her skin.

She mumbles some incessant words, pawing at her eyes to get rid of the crusties out of her eyes. And god, oh my god, Bucky just melts at the sight of her. All darn cute and bubbly even in the light of day. “Wake up, baby.”

He snakes an arm around her middle, pulling her small body close to his and he squeezes lightly. He wants to squish her if he’s being honest, he can’t help it his girlfriend is just so darn cute about everything. “Ow…”

“Oh, shit. Sorry, honey.”

She kisses his bare shoulder, giggling against the skin after wards. “It’s okay. What’re you doing up so early?”

“My dreams got boring. So, I just look at you instead.” That earns a chuckle from Tiny, having her short arms attempt to hug Bucky back. It fails but that’s okay, it’s the thought that counts.

“So, you were watching me? Creep.”

“You’re cute when you’re sleeping. And you snore.”

She gasps, pulling away from Bucky with a look of full offence all over of her face. Pouting, her brows pinches. “No, I don’t! LIAR!”


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny's nudes are leaked

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! She paced around the room, phone tightly secured in her hand as if she were afraid they would be stolen and more pictures would be leaked. She doesn’t even know how this happen. They kept these kind of photos safe. Bucky kept these photos safe on his phone.

So, for the love of god, how the fuck did a photo of her cunt filled with her lover’s cock, started circulating the internet? Much less media outlets as she woke up that morning with hundreds of messages from her old friends from school and from her family. The article reading, Avenger Y/n L/n, associated with saucy leaks all over the internet.

Luckily for her, that article didn’t contain the photos but just merely a description of what’s in it. She’s not used to this life. Bucky may have since he’s been with the team longer than a she has and he’s experienced leaks and stuff like this but nothing as personal as this. Nothing as personal as his wife’s fucking nudes circulating everywhere.

Soon enough, the news reaches to Bucky while he’s on his morning run. His phone buzzes with messages he doesn’t care for until he sees her name pop up.

_**Come home now. We need to talk.** _

And it’s pretty obvious that the message doesn’t sound too happy. Steve understands when his friend excuses himself to go back to his wife, afraid that he may get a personal ass whopping if he doesn’t let Bucky return.

And when he does return back home, she’s crying on the bed in a fetus position. “Baby, what happened?”

She points to her phone, it’s wide open to that article she was reading over and over again because of those nasty comments they were saying. Stuff about how she deserved it and how she shouldn’t have taken the photos if she didn’t want them to be seen. Or those ones about how ugly and disgusting her body was and how it was possible for someone like Bucky to be with her. “It’s all over the internet. Twitter, Instagram. My naked body is all over the internet!”

He leans over, checks her phone and there he sees how they talk about her, how they comment on her body, and how they asks for more photos. When he sees which photo was leaked, he feels the anger bubble up inside him. That photo was just for him. He took that photo just for them. “Stay here, petal. I’ll fix this.”

With that, he leaves the room and stomps to Pepper’s place. The team’s already knew of the news before Bucky can even tell them but that’s the least of his concern. His concern right now is getting those photos down.

Luckily, most of the photos are down. Except for the ones on those porn sites and celebrities sites made for specifically for leaked photos like these. And while most of the photos are down and you’d have to dig to actually find them, he still frowns at the fact that his love is still hurt from that pain.

Even with the pictures gone, for the first few weeks they felt violated. Everytime they went out, there were people all over them, cameras in their hands as they bombarded them with questions. Needless to say, it was overwhelming and all Tiny wanted to do was disappear.

But Bucky got an idea. An idea to take over what they were stolen of. Consent. So, he asks her first, not wanting to worsens he situation at that, of course.

It’s a night in with the team. No mission this week, no parties, nothing. Just free time which is something they rarely get. And while they’re watching Scary Movie 3, Tiny’s got her head leaning on Bucky’s chest, chuckling every so often when a funny part comes up.

“Baby?” She hums at his call. “You can say no to this but… given with everything that’s happened this week. Why don’t we show those fuckers the very thing they’re jealous of?”

She peers up at him, a confused look on her face as she tries to understand what he means. “What do you mean?”

“Well… what if we posted something for us. Something to take back what they stole from us.” His finger drags along her cheek, a grin present on his shaven face and she smiles when she finally realized what he means.

So, they take it to the bedroom. With her comfortable in his lap, his hand rub along the inner of her thighs. Peering over her head down at his phone in her hands, the scroll along their private album. The one with all the naughty photos they take during sex or to send to each other while away.

And all the while they’re looking, Tiny spots one that she likes. Her finger pauses over the photo, one quick press and the photo pops up on the screen. A grin curves on her lips as she sees the image. Bucky seems to have liked it as well as he hums when he kisses on her purple bruised skin. “That one.”

She turns her head to peer up at him with a glint of excitement in her eyes. “Yeah?” He hums again when he bows his head down to kiss her lips.

“Post it.”

—

Their phone dings with notifications from all Instagram and Twitter. Tiny smiles against Bucky’s lips when the team’s head turn. A gasp leaving Natasha’s lips when she opens up to Instagram.

“Y/n! Oh my god. You naughty minx.”

Tiny blushes with warmth all over the face as she hides in the crook of Bucky’s neck. Then, she hears the chatter of her friends with that, a rumble of a chuckle deep from Bucky’s stomach. “Did you like it, petal?”

She pulls her own phone from the empty seat beside them, opens up Instagram and there. Thousands, if not, already millions of likes of that photo. That damn photo of her in the mirror, sat open legged in nothing but her black lacey panties under the red light. It may seem tame at most if that were the mere description but it weren’t. With metal finger gripping her thigh, Bucky’s head laid between her legs; mouth buried deep in his wife’s cunt.

The media doesn’t see it but the way her panties are pulled to the side by one of his fingers is clear as day. His hair is long in this one. Though, Tiny’s fingers combs through his roots in the photo; softly pulling them back.

She smiles, turning her attention to her friends with nothing but entertainment writer all over her face. “Did you like it?”


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lily catches beefy and tiny have sex

Lily knows she’s fucked, after that talk with Fury, she definitely doesn’t have a job anymore. And so, as she makes her way back to her room, she passes the common room as usual in her routine.

She doesn’t expect anyone in the tower right now since half of the team are on missions. Except for the two people she dreads seeing. That special brunette who had occupied her mind every day since she’s been here and that petite woman who she thinks is too small to even fight, let alone take down a whole group of HYDRA agents as she’s seen her do.

She assumed theyre in their room, probably making love to each other when it should’ve been her in that bitch’s place. But of course, he’s so helplessly in love with Y/n to even take notice of the shit she’s done for him.

And while she was too busy sulking at the fact that she was crushing so hard on a man who doesn’t even want her, she fails to miss the purple lacey panty laying on the floor.

But that’s not what catches her attention. It’s the noise. Those… loud, prominent, noise of skin slapping. That’s when she hears it and realizes.

She stops in her spot and peaks her head in the common room, hiding behind a wall. What she sees has bile erupting in the back of her throat.

There, on his lap, is a very naked Y/n. Her small body arched in pleasure as she bounced on Bucky’s cock like a bitch in heat, needing for that release. She’s shirtless, her tits are out, softly bouncing along with her while Bucky’s metal arm wraps itself around her throat.

“Oh, fuck. Yes, Yes, sir.”

He slaps her across the face, emitting a loud whine as she feels the sting of his slap. He scolds his girlfriend, scowling that she should say his name properly. And apparently she listens, she fucking screams his name, the word daddy falling hard and loud from her lips that she almost needed to cover her ears.

“That’s it, baby. You like daddy using your tight pussy like this? Huh? My little girl is a fucking whore. A little cumslut who only likes to be used.” And Lily is not going to lie, the words that fall from Bucky’s lips are hot and erotic but jealousy is bigger than it looks like and it angers her even further.

“Yes, daddy. Please, use my pussy.” He pushes her off him, completely kicking her down to the floor and it doesn’t even faze her. But it does to Lily. She’s never seen Bucky nor Y/n like this. She’s known the brunette as a shy and quiet man who keeps to himself unless he’s out with people he likes. While she knew Y/n as the bubbly girl who everyone liked and cherished as their own.

But this… The was a while new picture and it shocked her to see the violent actions and words from both of the people she thought opposite of.

“Ass up, princess. Up on the table.” She watches as the girl crawls on the coffee table, naked and bare and with her ass up just like what her lover demanded. She shakes her butt a little, giggling when Bucky slaps it with a harsh touch. “Who’s ass is this?”

He spreads her open, his cock in his other hand aligning himself to her. “All yours, daddy.” Then with one quick thrust, he’s nothing but inside her fully sheathed. Then it begins again. The moaning and the whimpering and grunting form the both of them just as Lily watches with angry eyes. But when Bucky pulls Tiny back by her hair, her ( _eye colour_ ) eyes finds Lily’s hazel ones. A taunting smirk on that haunting face of hers as she moans out Bucky’s actual name just to tease her.

Lily knows. In that moment, Bucky was never hers. Never meant to be hers, in anyway, shape or form.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy has this favourite dress that tiny wears

He comes home expecting her still in bed, especially after the night they’ve had, he expected to bring her breakfast in her, a kiss on her forehead to get her morning started.

But when he does come home, he’s greeted with her soft voice, humming a song she’s heard on the radio while she’s all pampered up in the kitchen. She’s cooking breakfast as she always does whenever she’s the first one to wake up, which is not often but she does try her best anyways.

He catches his wife cooking, scrambled eggs in the pan while there’s already pancakes prepared on the table on his and her plate. He makes his way towards her, surprising her with a kiss on her temple and she smiles at it. “Morning, how was your run?” She doesn’t turn to face him, just hums and keeps her focus on the omelette.

“It was good. Ran ten more miles than the usual.” He says as he sits down, eyeing the pancake on his plate and the maple syrup that she got during their mission in Canada. It taste better than the fake ones here in the states, which is why they always order the ones from Canada and only that.

“That’s good, bun bun. Maybe next time you and Sam can reach your goal for this month.” He hears the pitch in her voice and consciously smiles. He eats a little bit of the food, his eyes still on his wife’s figure in that damned dress. He loses himself when she starts talking, it’s not that he’s interested, he loves it when she talks about her hobbies or something she did that she enjoyed.

But it’s the way when she bent down when she dropped the spoon, oh how he gets a glimpse of her white panties in plain sight. He knows his wife’s assets are not big, he doesn’t really care as he enjoys her body anyways. “Fuckin’ hell.” He curses under his breath.

“You say something, babe?” She exclaims with her body still bent down. When he finally picks up that darn spoon and turns around, she’s met with Bucky’s thick and tall figure in front of her. “Oh, hi. Whatcha need?” Then she feels it, the cold metal hand on her supple skin of her ass. “Oh.”

Bucky leans in without hesitation, lips on his wife’s soft ones as he basically tongue fucks her right in the middle of the kitchen; his hands grabbing her small ass and squeezing them with pure excitement. She squeaks in response, adoring the way her husband worships the very same body she cried over back then.

“Wanna have you instead, princess.” Before she knows it, she’s lifted up on the counter, Bucky’s head settled between her legs as he uses his mouth to make her cum. Needless to say, he ate something more than the pancakes and omelette.


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy watches tiny do her makeup

It’s currently a Saturday, meaning no early runs with Sam, no early mission briefings with Sharon, just a good ole Saturday morning with his two best girls; Alpine and Tiny. But it dawns on him just as the sun does on the empty space beside him on the bed that his love is going out today. He believes they’re going to do the full spa day with the girls and they needed to wake up early for their morning appointment for their massage.

Which is why, when he wakes up and sees the bed beside is empty, he knows the first place where she’s truly is.

With puffy eyes and a yawning mouth, Bucky pads his way over to their bathroom with a slight knock on the door. He hears the pitched hum from her and he enters with consent but care.

There, high up on the sink sitting with her legs crossed, was his girlfriend with a small makeup brush in her hand. She pauses to stare at him. “Hi, bun bun. Good morning.” He grumbles back a reply, leaning in to kiss her temple before setting back down on the closed toilet.

When he knuckles against his eyes and gets rid of the morning crusties and clears his vision, he smiles up at Tiny with an amazed daze on his face. He doesn’t really know with specific what she’s doing, all he knows is that she’s putting on some sort of eyeshadow and it’s really sparkly and glittery and it’s making her eyes really pop.

He also doesn’t fail to notice the hickeys on her exposed neck and inner thighs due to her very short shorts. He chuckles to himself internally because he knows he did that and he’s quite proud.

Though, he wonders what she’s doing right now with that other small brush. “Babe, why do you have so many brushes. Are you like painting your face?”

She doesn’t turn to him but he knows well that she’s listening in to his question. “Yeah, something like that. The small brushes help me do the details like you would on a painting. They have names of the brushes but I’m too stupid to know all of them.”

“You’re not dumb. What are you doing now?”

“Blush. I like to put on creme blush first then I use powder blush to set it.”

“Why? What’s the difference?” He peers up at her with curious eyes as Bucky watches her dab on the liquid on her cheeks. Then when she finished, she shows him the powder blush from MAC. He remembers that one, he went with her to Sephora and MAC to go shopping for new makeup. He didn’t know what the hell half of those stuff were and simply swiped his card when they needed to pay. “Wait, that makes you look so prettier.”

She giggles and smiles down at him. “Thank you. But personally, liquid blush is better for my skin and doesn’t come off as easily. I just use the power blush after to make sure it doesn’t become oily throughout the day.”

He makes a face, one that she doesn’t what of bur she laughs at it. “Oh. How do you do that so nice? You’re literally so pretty, Y/n.” He reaches for her free hand, kissing her knuckles as he gazes up at her. “I love you.”

“Thanks, bun bun. You’re pretty too.”


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anal with beefy

She’s all laid on the bed comfortably, ass up with her shining pink gem inside and she wiggles herself a bit; a soft giggle emitting from her as she patiently waits for her lover. “Is it pretty, daddy?”

Bucky hums at her question, hands reaching out to knead the supple skin of her ass. “Yes, princess. You look like a gift all laid out for me. Just waiting to he opened and used.” A moan comes from her when he responded, making him chuckle at her reaction. “Okay, love, I’m going to pull it out.”

She squeaks with excitement, only one step closer to getting his cock. And as she waits, she feels Bucky’s warm flesh hand on one of her cheek while the other hand pulled at the plug inside of her. She can feel the cold metal contrasts agaisnt her warm skin and she smiles at the feeling; it’s always a reassuring touch, never harsh with him and she loves it.

And with a simple tug, the plug comes out and Tiny gasps in delight; suddenly feeling oh so empty. Never fear, she reminds herself that she’s going to get sometime more bigger than her pretty pink gem. Something better.

“Jesus, fuck.” She hears him curse, resulting in pinched brows and a look of confusion from her.

“Daddy, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” He shakes his head vigorously, reassuring her that everything is peachy and that he was just simply lost in admiring the way she opened up to him. “Are you going to fuck my ass now, daddy?”

“Yes, I am, princess. So, keep your ass up for me. You know your safe word. Use it when you need to, okay?” She replies back, eager to get fucked and used just as he promised to do to her for her birthday.

And the moment he has that first push, soft but deep inside of her, she feels like she’s just entered heaven. Of course, it’s not the first time Tiny has experienced anal with Bucky. It took longer to get her used to him since he’s much bigger but eventually the two of them got there and here they were.

She mewls at the first push, pushing her own ass backwards to get him deeper than before. And when she gets what she wanted, she moans his name loud and clear as her fingers gripped the sheets beneath her. “Happy birthday, Y/n.” He leans behind her, mouth hot against her ear.

Smiling, she turns around and devours his mouth in hers; only pulling back when the lack of air gets too much. “ _Happy birthday to me_.”


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enemies to lovers: tiny gets hurt and beefy gets angry

She’d came back earlier than she had to, it worried him because she’s always so pristine, careful with whatever she had to do and he gratefully respected and admired that about her. She was an amazing person. A kind being who genuinely had nothing but love inside her.

He also knew that she probably most likely hated him, he doesn’t blame her, their relationship had always been rocky. Especially from the beginning when they had met. She was bubbly, loud, and insanely obnoxious whereas he liked to stay quiet and kept to himself. She was so different, perhaps that was the reason why he didn’t initially liked her.

Always on his tail. Always asking if he were hungry before she went out to buy food for herself. At first, he hated it. Hated how loud her voice was and chirpy she was in the morning. But he quickly found out she was his source of joy.

He hated seeing her hurt. And which is why when she returned, a busted lip and splatter off blood trickling down on her cheek. He nearly lost it. His brain went into overload. Thinking how could any person, any sane person hurt such a kind human being as her. Her small figure, standing idly in front the couch with blood and bruises on her neck. That same very girl who greeted him everyday a good morning, all seemed to be stripped of any type of joy in her body.

His jaw clenched at the sight. She was still beautiful, always will be in his eyes but the way the sparkle was lost in her big wide circles, it made his blood boil and he wanted to hurt back whoever hurt her. Which is why he found himself marching over to fragile frame, kneeling down in front of her where she eventually found the courage to sit on the couch.

His flesh arm reached forever, slim fingers coming into contact with her cold lip. The blood is still warm under his touch, it’s still new, the trauma is still fresh. And as he wiped it away to a new clean slate of skin. He notices how she doesn’t meet his eyes, only stares back at the ground with open palms and sad tears down her face.

Carefully, he grips her chin to have her look up. The sight in front of him is already enough to send him on a massacre for justice. Only for her. And as he stares deep in her sad empty eyes, searching for any emotion only to be answered with a void look, he voices his concern.

Barely audible, it’s down to a whisper seeming to be reserved by her and only her. “Who did this to you?”

Fresh salty tears fall down her cold cheeks, bruised on the right one and he curses loudly. “Y/n…”

Her eyes flutter shut, so soft like they were wings of a butterfly. In all sense, they were, she were majestic. A beautiful creature wanting of protection, though not needing it. And he watches, painfully as her trembling lips whisper the name of her assaulter. “He was my old teacher…. I saw him and he… Twice. He did it.”

Loudly, he cursed, leaning forward with care to press his forehead against hers. “I’m so sorry.”

Her cries became louder, more erratic as her fingers shook with fear and pain when she attempted to grasp at anything. “I - I killed him.” She gasped at her own confession, truly realizing the severity of her crime. “Please, don’t hate me. Please, don’t. I didn’t mean it. He tried choking me, Bucky. Please, don’t hate me. I’m so sorry. Please.” Her small body shook with every cry against Bucky’s shirt, his large hands stroking along her back as a way to relieve her of some pain.

“I could never hate you.”


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enemies to lovers drabble part 2

She had been quieter than usual, no more loud greetings, no more loud good mornings as she entered the kitchen wearing her tie dye pyjama set that she madd. Nothing. Everyone seemed to take note of the abnormal silence that entered during lunch time, especially a certain brunette who had seen her at her worst.

He hadn’t told anyone since nor would he dare even if she asked him too. He ended up cleaning after her, he didn’t mind, plus, the cut was a clean one and he properly bled out on the street with no signs of her presence.

After that, she was gone. She still lived in the facility, it wasnt very often that he or anyone saw her for that matter. He wouldn’t have mind, if it were back then. He would’ve thought that it was quieter, more reserved for him. He thought differently now. He hated it how quiet it was. He hated how she wasn’t on the couch switching from the news channel to that one show with cops and FBI agents.

He hated how everyone sat at the table, no chatter from her and or her cat Goose. And he wanted it back. Everything. He doesnt persist on seeing her though. Only patient and understand on why she doesn’t want to go out.

Although, that changes to anger when he learns that she’s been avoidng him. Only entering the room when he’s not around.

But one fortunate night where his nightmares get the best of him and he decided to go to the gym, he finds her there, on the bench with her head in her arms as he hears soft sobs wracked her small body.

He rushes inside, a look of concern painted on his face. “Hey, you alright?” She shrugs off the hand on her shoulder off, standing away from the large man.

“You know, you don’t have to pretend you care anymore.” She stares at him with red rimmed eyes as her fingers swiped at the fallen tears on her cheek. He steps forward, only to earn himself a step back from her. He won’t lie. It hurt to see her fail to meet his eyes. “You can go back to hating me. It’s okay.”

“But I told you.” His voice was barely even audible if it weren’t for the defeating silence in the room. “I could never hate you.”

A sad chuckle, her sad chuckle, fills the room. She shakes her head with doubt, her own eyes failing her as her tears drown her voice. “But I do…. So much that sometimes I wonder if that I’d rather spend that time loving you instead.”

This time she allows him to step forward. “And I know you could never feel the same. I’m…” A pout presents itself on her sad lips, making Bucky’s own heart break at her fragility.

“Perfect. Kind. Bubbly. Everything that’s amazing, Y/n. I never hated you. I couldn’t. Even I tried, it felt so wrong to hate someone so nice to me.” He’s closer to her now, closer than they’ve ever been since her breakdown in the common. And even then, she allows him to pull her in a hug. Metal fingers under her chin as they dance along her jaw, his eyes seeking for the fading bruise on her neck and scarring wound on her lip.

“I’m so sorry, Y/n.” He eyes her down, her own red eyes looking up at him with some sort of question, some sort of passion.

It’s just them, alone in the silence and comfort of the gym. And just as his cold fingers bring her comfort, a thumb drags along her lip and she gasps to her surprise. “I don’t want to hate you, Buck.” He leans, small movements towards her until he’s nearly hovering her lips.

“You don’t have to hate me, my love. I don’t.”


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy teaches tiny swing dance gone wrong

“Okay, okay. So, you gotta turn on your heel when the beat drops. That way, I can aid you in the big turn. See? Like that.” He points at the video, Tiny’s eyes squinted in focus as she watches the girl twirl her skirt and her body along with the music. She’s not going to lie, the dance looks so fun, but it’s a helluva dance to learn. “Why don’t we try it?”

She looks at weary, honestly a little confused with how the girl showed it in the video. However, she trusts Bucky more than she trusts a YouTube video, so why the hell not? She only lives once and if she dies, well, it’ll be one hell of a conversation starter. “Okay, but be careful, please.”

Bucky chuckles at this, takes her hand and spins her around softly. “Ready?” She nods, bottom lip stuck between her teeth as Bucky prepares her another spin. He asks FRIDAY to play the music, loud and jazzy trumpets echo the dance room Nat uses to practice her ballet.

“Ready, one, two, three. And, one, two, three— Spin.” He twirls her around and out on his left, not realizing the force of his push that it has her sending across the room and hitting the mirror. The mirror breaks with a loud crack, his girlfriend’s small body falls to the ground with a thud.

“Bucky…what the fuck!” It’s all but a groan as she attempts to get up all but fails as she falls back on the ground. He rushes to her aid, yells at FRIDAY to get Dr. Cho in here. “I told you…”

“Fuck, baby, I’m sorry. I didn’t…I didn’t think the spin would be that strong.” He lets her hair, attempting to soothe away the pain to distract her. “Fuck, where the hell is medical?”

“Baby, I’m fine. Just a little…broken.” She groans at any movement, has tears practically leaking from her eyes. “Really, I’m— Yeah, no, I can’t feel my hand.”

Banner bursts into the room, eyes wide at the sight and Tiny just greets him with a sheepish grin. “Hey…whats up?”


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny and beefy in russia and she's cold

There’s one thing about being stuck in cryo that has Bucky going good for him. It’s the winter times where he doesn’t have to worry about the cold like everyone else. Meaning that he’s just as warm as he is in the summer even if it’s in the negatives outside.

However, it’s a norm that he usually forgets that not everyone is like him. Especially the girl he’s so helplessly in love with.

And when he’s stuck with her during a snowstorm in the midst of the coldest season of winter in Russian, he forgets that whole idea that she’s not like him. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he exits the bathroom with steam fuming out.

“Which side are you taking? I like the—” She turns to face him, all wrapped up in her Avengers pyjamas she got during a family trip to Disneyland. He sees Steve’s face on her ass, Tony’s on the other and it makes him chuckle at the sight. But it seems that she’s the one who’s flushed to see him. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No, no. It’s alright. You can take whatever side you’d like. I’ll just change and then we’ll go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow.” He returns later when he’s changed into a simple shirt and shorts, while her, she’s buried under the pile of pillows and blankets giggling at something on her phone.

“Ready for bed?”

She jolts at the sound of his voice, squeals as she throws a pillow at him with a pout and scowl on her face like incessant child.

“You can’t sneak up on me like that!”

“And to think that you’re one of Earth’s Mightest Heroes.” He chucks the back the pillow at her face, makes her groan and turn in to her side.

“Whatever. Goodnight.” She groans when he pulls at the blanket, confuses her as why the fuck does he even need warmth when he’s literally the epitome of a fireplace. But as she attempts to fall back asleep, the withering Siberian cold enters through the smallest crack of the room and rushes through her.

She endures it, hopes that she’ll just eventually fall asleep but the cold gets too much and she practically ends up a shivering mess. She turns, finds Bucky practically passed out beside her in nothing but a fucking t-shirt. “Bucky…Pst! Bucky…”

He stirs in his sleep, knuckles his eyes before he wakes up. “What is it?”

“I can’t sleep. It’s too cold.” She pouts at him.

He sighs, pulls away the blanket and pats the spot in front of him. A looped smile on his face. “Well, scoot on over. Lemme warm you up.” She takes his offer, scoots herself as close as possible towards him and the way he smells, god. It’s all sweet and spice that had her nose thanking her.

“You’re so warm.” She mumbles it against his chest, sighs at his body heat. “Goodnight, bun bun.”

His heart warms at the nickname, kisses her forehead before he too falls asleep. Only this time, he’s with her, love of his life, at peace and serenity just as she is.


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny pegs beefy

They should’ve known better than to come home early on their date night. Rightfully, they were all tired from the mission and suggested to have a small drink at the bar before going home. Well, they all cheered in except for two. Those two fuck rabbits who used date night as an excuse, oh well, what can they do?

So, as they drank and went back early for a little good night’s rest, they weren’t prepared for what they were about to hear. At first, Steve thought it was the Asgardian ale that he saved from Thor’s last visit. But the closer they got to the common room, the more obvious and prominent the noises were.

Steve’s face pinched in confusion, only for it to contort in pure disgust and embarrassment before he rushed back to his room. Causing Nat to look at Sam weirdly. “What’s up with him?”

“It’s because he can hear his best friend getting fucked by the missus.” Sam smirked at the redhead, earning him a groan and pillow being thrown at him. Soon enough, they all headed to bed, all requesting for FRIDAY to soundproof their rooms for the rest of the week.

All the while, Bucky moaned under his wife’s small figure. Large metal and flesh hands clawing at the sheet of fabric underneath him while mewls of her name fall hard and sweet from his mouth. “Fuck, baby. That’s it.”

Tiny smiles at the way her lover moans pathetically under her, her grip on his love handle tightening with every thrust of her hips against him; pushing him ever further into the mattress and to his orgasm. “Does my baby like that? Always so cute begging for my cock.” He can hear the grin on her face, the idea, the image of him right now, all on his fours while he takes her cock inside of him.

It’s a sight to see, if Tiny is being honest. To be in such control. To have so much power. To have the man who’s ten times bigger than her, all laid out, begging for her, begging her to ruin him just as he ruins her everything. He’s wanted this for a long time now. Tiny knows, she’s aware of Bucky’s past lovers, past one night stands back when he was single and careless. She knew he played for both teams and she didn’t blame him, he was incredibly good looking that obviously every gender would throw themselves for him.

So, she was aware. Not even fazed when he shyly suggested the idea of her taking control for the night. At first, she was clueless, she had taken dominance most nights before when he reiterated what he wanted, the image of Bucky mewling under her flashed between her eyes. Leading to her immediately accepting the idea as she would love nothing but to have her husband a puddle of mess under her.

Leading to tonight’s events. After a good time at the sex shop yesterday, the both of them looking at the perfect strap ons she would use, they finally found the one. A thick, black dildo, strapped around her small hips as she pushed it inside of him.

She’s not going to lie. She liked the power. Being in control. Which what brings her here; bringing her lover nearly to the edge only to pull out to have him begging for more. “Baby, please, don’t do that. Please, fuck me.”

A loud sadistic chuckle falls from the girl’s lips, her fingers wrapping themselves around Bucky’s king brown locks to pull him up. “Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me how much and how you want me to fuck you.”

“Yes, yes, ma’am. I want you to fuck my ass.” Tiny tsks at him, tugging harder on his hair; making his back arch further.

“What else, baby? Tell me how hard you want me to fuck your ass.”

“Hard. Ruin me. Make me scream. Please, just do it.” He wiggles his ass, pushing it against the dildo as a way to show Y/n what he needed. What he wanted so fucking bad. “Please, Y/n— Ah, fuck!”

With one hard thrust, she’s back in. She’s back making her lover scream, shout, moaning as he came hard and forceful all over the bed. Shaking as his orgasms wreck over him while Tiny smiles with joy at how much she affected him.

As he calms down and collapses on the bed, ass still up, red and swollen from all the slapping she’s done to him. “Fuck, Y/n, Jesus.” It comes out as a sigh, heavy pants as he falls limp on the bed when his body gives up. Beside him, Tiny lays, a huge grin on her face as she turns to face Bucky.

“Did you like it? Was I good?” She’s asks shyly, almost scaring him on how quick she snaps out of her trance a second ago. Dominating, mean, and strict, all gone to nothing but cuteness and shyness on her.

“Baby, I fucking loved it.” He kisses her check, barely even getting the energy to lift himself up. “We gotta do that again.”

She heats up at the compliment, attempting to get up and busy herself to clean him up. “Just relax, bun bun. I’ve got you for the night.” She leans over to his figure, kindly peppering his face with kisses before his eyes flutter close and she’s cleaning him and herself up.

With that, the night is sweet, warm and gentle on the both of them. Soft snores echoes in the room as the two of them bask in their night activities.

—

As the sun shines through the large windows, the team groans in respond when Bucky sits in his chair with a hiss. “What the hell is up with you?” Sam takes notice of the man’s pain and irks a brow.

Soon enough, Tiny comes in, skipping to her seat with a smile that reaches her ear. She greets her family and team with a few good mornings, a few offerings of coffee which they proudly accept.

“Hey, what happened to Bucky— Oh, wait. Yeah…” Sam pauses and his cheek warm up, earning a roll of her eyes from the red head as she stuffs her mouth with eggs.

Tiny sits herself beside her husband, kissing him on his cheek after. A proud smile on her pretty face as the team gawks at her with surprise and annoyance. “I’m sorry, can I help you guys with anything?”

Wanda groans, her fork dropping loudly onto her plate as she makes a face of disgust at her friend. “Y/n, ewwww. What the fuck. Yup. I’m done for the morning. Bye.”

Bucky watches as the witch storms off back to her room, with Vision following along as they usually stay together anyways. “What the hell did she see in your head?” He asks his wife.

“What don’t I show you later tonight?”


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> threesome w nat

She writhes under the two of them, Natasha’s face contorts in pleasure as her boyfriend pounds behind her best friend. A hand between her legs, she rubs against herself and moans out her lover’s name. The redhead in front of her reciprocates her moan, curses out when Bucky pulls roughly at her hair.

“Daddy…when is it my turn?” She pouts at her boyfriend, throws her head back in annoyance and pleasure from her fingers. “Daddy!”

He pulls Natasha up against his chest, claws at her tits with a hard grip. His mouth biting down on her neck and it has Y/n groaning at the sight. “Cum for me, princess. Cum for me then maybe you’ll get daddy’s cock like Natalia here. Isn’t that right?”

Natasha nods her head, grins down at her best friend with such malicious intent. “Daddy, please. I wanna cum on you.” She bucks her hips up against Natasha, legs parted open and Bucky sees just how deep his lover’s fingers are in her cunt.

“What do you think, Talia? Should Y/n get my cock?”

The redhead is at lost for words, just moans when her best friend’s boyfriend hits her just at the right spot.

He grins, pushes Natasha off him to lay beside his girlfriend. “Mmh, maybe she should.” He watches for a second, see them kiss while Natasha fingers Y/n right in front of him. “Alright, enough. Get your ass over here, princess.”

Y/n giggles at this, pushes herself up on all fours as she switches position with her best friend. And within seconds, Bucky’s sheathed fully inside her, stretched to the max and she lets out a gutted moan. “Fuck yourself, Tasha. Show Y/n how you like to fuck yourself while thinking of me and her.”

“Daddy, you feel so good.” Y/n practically purrs at the way Bucky gropes her while he rails her from behind. “I feel it coming, daddy.”

“Yeah? You gonna cum on my cock while Tasha watches you?” She nods, moans in absolutely pleasure just as the redhead beneath her does. “I don’t think so, slut.” He pushes at his girlfriend’s head, pushes her down between Natasha’s parted legs. “Make her cum, princess. Show her how good your mouth is.”

“Okay, daddy.” She smiles, grins even as she peers up at Natasha from where she is. Bucky hums in approval, has his girlfriend eating her best friend’s pussy as if she was her lover instead of him. The way Natasha moans eggs him on, pushing deeper into his girl’s cunt, even snakes a hand beneath her and fingers her clit roughly.

“Fuck, sweetheart. You look so fucking good like this. Our little slut. Nothing but a hole to use, huh? Isnt that right?” He slaps her behind, kneads the sore skin after with a grin. “Awh, I think our little Друг, приятель, is gonna cum soon, princess.”

She lifts her head up, catches Natasha’s hips bucking up to her face. “Fuck, Y/n. Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” With came a trembling orgasm that rushes through her. A loud scream as she trashed around the bed. Thank God for the soundproof system. Y/n comes next. Bucky pulls her to his chest, metal hand around her next tight that has her gasping for air. Beneath them, the redhead watches with a grin, legs slick and sodden with her climax.

“ _There you go, sweetheart. Just like that_.” And just like that, she shakes. Cried loudly and holds on to the bedsheets with an iron grip.

The redhead watches as her petite best friend collapses on top of her. Her lover grinning above them as a soothing hand reaches to pet her hair. “That’s it, baby. Let it go. You did so well for us.”

“I did?”

Bucky smiles at the interaction, leaves for a second to clean the two of the girls up.

“Yes, you were, baby. So so good.”

She smiles, purrs even as she snuggles against Natasha’s neck while in her arms. The redhead eyes Bucky from the bathroom, watches him make his way over to them to clean her up. By the time he’s done, she’s fallen deep asleep and Natasha grins at the sight.

“I’ll be off. I had fun with you guys today.” She admits, throws on her clothes and shoes before heading her way out. “Oh and I know; it’s a one time thing. Steve told me. Don’t worry. I’m nothing to be worried about.”

That, he’s sure of. For he knows, there’s nothing but love and affection for his one and only. The very same girl sleeping in his arms.


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny gets confused for beefy's sister and gets angry

It’s a good day today, the suns warm and casting a good weather on Manhattan, which is why Bucky decided to take out his wife for a little shopping just because; also, he heard her talking about these thigh high boots she’s been wanting with the girls, so why not surprise her a little.

Which brings them here, Bucky’s on her tail as she leads the way around the store looking and waiting for something to catch her eye. She pauses, causing him to stop behind her. “Ou, this is pretty, don’t you think?” She raises the shirt off the hanger and lays it against her chest. The pink and purple patches cardigan is pretty and compliments her skin nicely.

Bucky smiles. “Yes, baby. I like the pastel colours on it.”

She beams with excitement that Bucky is actually engaging in her shopping activities. Most of her old exes never really did that. They simply just waited outside until they became impatient that they would drag her back home empty handed. It was never a fun experience and it always ended up at home. Though, with Bucky, he makes it fun. Actually tells her what he does and doesn’t like. “Okay, now, lets see what size I should—”

A woman, seemingly to be in her mid fifties, pops in their space. A forced smile on her face as she attempts to catch Bucky’s and Tiny’s attention. “Hi, miss, can I help you and your brother with anything?”

Tiny’s face drops and she steps away from the rack. All the while, the woman’s smile persists and her eyes turn from her to Bucky behind her. “Oh, you mean my husband?” Tiny grins at the lady, a little too mischievous for her own good. The lady’s drops, realizing the great great mistake she’s done and her eyes widen as she soon realizes who these two are. “It’s okay. People don’t really believe when I tell them I sleep with this hunk of a man.”

“Miss, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize—”

Bucky steps in, pushing Tiny back with a glare on his face. “It’s alright, ma’am, nothing to be sorry for. We’ll just get that shirt and we’ll be off.” The woman nods, a prominent blush on her pale cheeks before she takes the pink shirt and heads to the front.

Bucky turns on his heel, arms crossed and biceps bulging out of his sweatshirt. “Really? Why are you so rude for no reason?”

“I’m not rude. She was rude. She said I was your sister. And I am not letting people think you fuck your own sister.” She makes a face of disgust that has Bucky chuckling before he throws an arm around her.

“You are so fucking weird.”

“Well, that’s on you.”


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny cum swaps with steve and beefy

She stands idly between them, wears nothing but her lover’s shirt that’s three sizes too big; even then, any simple move has her exposing the heart patterned underwear she was sporting underneath. She eyes Bucky with patience between her eyes, hands behind her back.

“Come here, sweetheart.” He tells her, taps his lap not once but twice. She follows, no questions asked. “Kneel and open your mouth.” She parts them, excitement in the action as she levels with his bare crotch. His cock hard in his metal hand, pumping vigorously up and down the red length. She knows he’s cumming, which is why hes brought her to her knee. “Good girl.”

His flesh hand grips her mouth open, just in case, he thinks. But he knows she’s not one to disobey his rules. “You gonna eat my cum, princess?” She nods, eager for him to finish. “Open.” Just as her wishes come true, he finishes, spurts of him entering her parted mouth. It sits bitter on her tongue, she wants to swallow, knows not to however. Just keeps itd there. “That’s it.”

Her hand sits between her legs, clenches them together as dainty fingers rub against her panty clad cunt. She wants to get off but she knows Bucky won’t let her. She’s a good girl, she knows she is. Which is why she pulls her hand away and rests them on his thigh. “Alright, get up and go to Steve.”

She wipes away at her eyes, licks Bucky off her fingers while padding her way to Steve who pants a large tent in his crotch. He’s been watching attentively, not a single touch to himself as he wanted to finish as big as he can in her face as well.

Unlike Bucky, Steve doesn’t have the patience, at least not in times like these. He reaches out for the girl, sweeps her off her feet and onto his lap; where his bulge sits right between her ass. He makes her face Bucky, pulls apart her legs with his feet so his best friend can see the wet spot between her underwear. “Do you like Bucky watching, babydoll?”

She nods, grins at Bucky. “Yes, daddy.” She says, mouthful of the brunette’s cum that she can hardly speak without having some spill from the corner of her lips.

“C’mere.” The blond grips her chin, forces her to face him and he smiles. Eyes her features so perfectly that he’s almost jealous that Bucky got to you first. Nevertheless, he’ll enjoy these moments while they last. Then he’s digging in, parts her mouth with his, licks her salty lips with his tongue and tastes the bitterness that is his best friend.

It’s all so…sticky, so wet and slick between them but Bucky enjoys the way their tongues are wet and nosy against each other. He even eyes the hand that’s re buried deep in her underwear, sawing back and forth knowing what Steve is doing to his wife. He’s nearly at the edge but waits until it’s his turn.

She shakes, moans into Steve’s mouth until her orgasm washes her and she squirts all over Steve’s hand with no shame; wetting the floor beneath them. She lets Steve take the final draw, let’s him swallow Bucky cum with such ease that when they part, there’s a string of salivia that connects their mouths.

The blond grins, sweeps away the left overs from her mouth and into his lips. Turns with nothing but mischief in his baby blues to Bucky. “Your turn, pretty boy.”


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny and beefy have a bubble bath

Water sweet like honey, warm like the sun, the bubbles wrap around them like comfort in a tub. She smiles, all gently and happily as the soft music of Frank Sinatra plays through the room. Her lover’s head is gently rested on her bare chest, eyes closed in pure bliss as daint fingers brush through his damp locks.

“Love you, petal.” He takes the moment to peer up from his position, eyes parted slightly with sleep seeping from them. However, he still manages to greet her with a kiss, so sweet and tart from the mix of his lip balm and strawberries on his tongue. “Мой милый любящий цветок. Я так влюблен в тебя. Вечно и навсегда.” _**My sweet loving flower. I’m so in love with you. Forever and always.**_

A smile blossoms on her face. Although she doesn’t fully understand what her lover had said to her, she knew it was nothing but sweet goodness that dripped from his tongue. “I love you most, my love.” Bucky sighed in content. After such a long day, after such a gruelling mission, this was always the best part to come to. To her. In her arms where he knew nothing but good and love came.

He feels so safe. Safer than he has with Steve and never had he thought he would’ve found someone who would’ve brought him so much joy. Here he was. Cuddle in warm rose water as his lover stroke his hair carefully with ease and passion.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> touch starved tiny

She’s not entirely close with the team. She’s new. She only knows Natasha and the large man who she occasionally bumps into; Bucky. Everyone knew her as Natasha’s friend but Bucky knew her as Y/n, the small, quiet and shy girl who he likes spending his morning in the kitchen with.

She’s closed off. Doesn’t like crowds like he does unless it’s people she’s known for a while. She’s the quiet, shy, and reserved girl. Didn’t expect much from her, only hovered around the redhead or him when her friend is gone for a mission.

He didn’t blame her though, he was much the same when he join. Now, he’s used to the team, to the talking and game nights they have.

That was before that fateful night in his room when she had padded her way to his bed, claiming she shouldn’t sleep and so opted to be with him instead. She gave him a looped smile, even in the dark, the way he fawned over the look in her eyes made him like a puddle.

There was a large pause between them, only their beating hearts and Bucky found Tiny’s hand under the sheets; held it up to his lips and gave her soft and small knuckles a kiss. “Do you ever miss that?” Sue asked, voice barely audible.

He irked a brow she couldn’t see. “Miss what?”

“Getting to kiss someone. Holding hands.”

He pauses for a moment and actually thinks about it. He can hear the way her heart beats louder and faster, as if she were scared for his response. Though, he shakes his head. “Not really. I get to do all of those with you.”

“But you’ve never kissed me before.”

Another silence as he lets go of her hands, his fingers dancing along her warm cheek. Before she knows it, he’s leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She’s so close to him, her small and slim body so pressed up against his large one that she’s griping his shirt so tight. The kiss is amazing. So ever kind, so gentle, and dripping with love and passion. With every move of his mouth, Y/n feels lost and feels like she’s drowning in the affection he’s giving her.

It’s a feeling she never wants to let go or break but when the lack of air gets the best of her, she pulls away with a heaving chest. Her forehead pressed agaisnt his chin and Bucky holds her close. “I think I’m in love with you, Bucky.”

He smiles against her warm skin, the scent of her lotion entering his nose and it’s oh so sweet. “Me too, petal.”


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> their baby eats beefy's nose

“Say dada.” The child blabbers some nonsense as her little hands wail in the air. Beside Bucky, Tiny chuckles, her eyes sparkling with entertainment as she watched her husband and child talking to each other in words they cannot understand.

“She doesn’t understand anything, Buck.”

“Well, might as well start now. She’s going to be daddy’s little girl.”

Tiny pouts. “Hey, I thought I was that.” Bucky turns to her, a contorted look on his face as his wife starts giggling at what she said. But he returns his focus back on his daughter who’s sitting comfortably on his chest.

“Anyways.” Bucky leans in, peppering his daughter’s face with kisses and she’s giggling hysterically at the way her dad’s prickly beard tickles her. “My sweet little sunflower. I love you. So so much.”

Tiny watches the interaction, her daughter’s own small hands making grabby hands at her dad’s face. But when she gets ahold of the hair on his head, she pulls him close and swallows his nose in her mouth. Tiny squeals in laughter, clapping her hands as her daughter starts sucking on her dad’s nose.

Bucky chuckles as well, feeling the way the baby’s teethless gums rub against his nose. “Oh my god, this is hilarious.” His wife exclaims as she watches the baby drooling.

“Y/n, take her off, her drool is in my mouth!”

“Ahahahahahahah!”


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny and beefy doing couple's yoga

“Okay, babe, you gotta say hi to the camera.” She points over to the couch, the camera pointing towards them on a stand.

Bucky rolls his eyes, sighs and then gives the camera a wave. “Hi, TikTok people.” Tiny giggles then starts her introduction while Bucky watches with a grimace on his face. He really doesn’t want to be here but since Tiny’s followers have been asking for a couples yoga, well, here they were.

“Okay, so for the first pose; we’re gonna do this [triangle one](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpin.it%2F7G6noDP&t=MTRlYzJlMzEyYzhkYTUxNTY5ZDdiMTg1N2NmMjMyOGQ1NDYwODQ1YixlMjVkYTMzYmI2ZjEwZGJmYjQwNmIwZWFiYTU1YWQ5OTI1MWI0Nzg2&ts=1601394666). I’m pretty sure Natasha knows the name since she does yoga but we’re just gonna call this the illuminati.” She beams at the camera, giggles when Bucky pinches her ass as she gets into position.

The two of them sit on the mat, across from each other and they press their feet together and reach for their hands. They find stability and raise their legs until it’s level with their heads. Tiny turns to the camera, “Tada! The Iluminati!”

“Babe, my ass hurts.” She scowls at him, pushes him off his ass and stands to stop the camera from recording to start their next pose again. “Ow! What was that for!”

“For being a pain in the ass.”

“I hate you.”

—

She looks at the pose on her phone, the picture has her giggling at the sight because honeslty, what the fuck is [that](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpin.it%2F1SFZeJS&t=ZGYzMzcxOTI3YzBiMWNhMWViZGFjOWI0ZjMyM2Q4ZmEzNGJkNDBiZixoeURscFRzTQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AyGI2MVdAXeAStdmKXBDVNw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fdvinestar.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F631165796056432640%2Fthis-isnt-really-a-tik-tok-challenge-but-what&m=1&ts=1608619876). “Okay, this one looks like we’re taking a shit together, babe.”

He sighs, scratches his beard and looks at the camera with a deadpan look. “Well, you know what they say. Couples who shit together, stay together. I think I put it in my vows or whatever. I’ll have to check later.”

“Stop being corny and come shit with me.” She reaches out for him and helps him stand. Once they’re in position, back to back, and arms linked with each other; Tiny beams at the camera with a smile. “The chair pose thingy! Whatever this is called!”

“Are we done?” He asks, a heavy sigh as he falls flat on the floor. Tiny pokes his abs with her toes, wiggling it against him.

“Nope. Barely even started. Now get your hot ass up here, Barnes. We gotta get me up on your feet."


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny rides beefy's motorcycle

“Are you sure you want to ride? It does go—”

“Nope! I’m sure.” She beams up at him with a smile, reaches out to him with grabby hands so he can lift her up on to the motorcycle. “Where’s my hat thingy?”

“You mean the helmet?” He ask, brow irked at her question. Her face contorts, let’s put a small giggle before nodding. “Here, wear it.” She wiggles her head into the helmet, made specifically just for her because all the ones Bucky owns are way too big. “Ready?”

She grins, nods, and wraps her arms around his waist. “Ready!”

He starts off small, not too fast as they get off the garage road and into the main one. Once they into the main intersection, the wind rushes through Bucky’s air and has Tiny clutching on to his waist tighter. “How you doin’ back there, bunny?”

“It’s cold! But I love it!” She yells it with excitement. Smiles when she watches the environment around speed past like nothing. It’s a beautiful sight. Makes all of the sense why Bucky loved riding his bike. Then all of a sudden an idea pops into her head. That very same scene she watched in Grease 2 with Bucky during movie night. “Baby, stay still, okay?”

Bucky’s face contorts in confusion but he does what she says anyways. “What’re you going to do?”

“Just watch, Bucky-Boo.” She smiles at his concern, then turns her whole focus on attempting to crawl her way to the front of the bike. She giggles at the look of her husband’s face, ignores it anyways as she settles in front of him. “See! I told you.”

She cheers on, hands in the air as the tje wind rushes through her air. She finds Bucky’s eyes, a shimmer of concern but a pool of love between them. “You’re gonna be the death of me, you know that? And I mean literally.”

She hugs his waist, her hands unable to fully reach around but she does it anyways. “That’s okay! At least we’ll be buried together.” Beams at him with the biggest smile he’d ever seen. “Now I’m like Michelle Pfeiffer!”


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny calls beefy "daddy" for the first time

The very first time Tiny called him daddy in bed was when they we’re on a mission. Of course, she had done something that was way out of line even for Bucky that he got so furious and angry that it basically led to angry sex.

He had his mouth latched on to hers, her hands smoothing down the tent in his crotch as he scooped her up in his arms. She moaned incessantly, smiled when she nipped that part underneath her jaw that made her panties even wet. He growled, basically groped her tits under her dress. “Did you think dancing like a slut with the target will get you somewhere, princess?”

He had called her many pet names before. Doll, petal, everything in between. But this… this was new. This was different and it brought out the very kink she had been overtly obsessed with.

Her smile turned into a grin, reaching from ear to ear as she clawed at his suit. “No, _daddy_. I’m sorry.” She felt his freeze, his breath hot and heavy in her ear as his hard on pressed so perfectly between her panty clad slit.

“What was that, princess?” He asked, barely even moving a muscle and snapping his head.

“No, _daddy_. I said I’m sorry.” After a few seconds, he lifts his head, baby blues gone and replaced with grey lust eyes. She smiles, feeling her heart practically beat out of her chest with pure joy at the sight of her lover. She had never called him that before, which is why the way he looked at her made her feel all so giddy. “Are you gonna punish me, _daddy_?”

He chuckles, deep that it rumbles through his body and onto hers. Metal hand softly snaking themselves around her small neck, a gasp leaving her curved lips. “Oh, baby. You have no idea what I wanna do to you.”


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy goes to victoria secret and tiny finds him

With a kiss to his cheek, she giggles when he pokes her side. “C’mon, baby, you gotta let me go.” He says, attempting to push her small body away from his but she clings on hard.

“One more kiss.” He looks at her face, lips puckered up and she leans to kiss him. He sighs, let’s her pepper his face for okie final goodbye. “Okay, that’s it. I’ll let you go do your errands now. Bye, Bucky.”

She sprints out of the room, he hears a loud thud and a curse from her but he simply shakes his head.

He makes his way out of the tower, takes one of the cars from Tony’s garage that he lets the team use for personal reasons only. In this case, it is.

It’s near Valentine’s day, both his and Tiny’s favourite couple’s holiday. They domt buy anything for each other as they simply like to stay in for the day and have sweet sweet and hot sex. However, he thinks this year will be different.

Which is how he shamelessly ended up at Victoria Secret with a confused look on his face.

So many bras, panties, and… are those strings? He’s never seen his wife wear a string before. Lace, yes, so much of it that he’s ripped off too impatient to care. Perhaps, this is his way of repaying her but he can’t make promises that he won’t rip the ones he bought.

He’s stuck in his thoughts about which type of lingerie to buy until someone interrupts his train of thoughts. A women, young, looks about like she’s in her early twenties beams at him with a smile. For a moment, he thinks he’s been spotted by fans but he eyes the measurement tape that hung around her shoulder.

“Hi, sir. Can I help you with anything?” Her smile is genuine, he can tell she knows who he is but she’s being professional about it.

So, he nods. “Yeah, I’m trying to buy my wife some lingerie for Valentine’s day. I know she doesn’t like less coverage. She likes lace, I know that. There’s just a lot choices, has me overwhelmed.” He lets out a small awkward chuckle.

The sales representative shook her head, a smile on her face. “No worries, sir. Do you have a price range for anything?”

“Nope. Whatever you recommend, I’ll get.” She nods and then begins showing him around.

At first, he has no clue what half of the stuff are for and why they’re so expensive, but he listens anyways. He learns that Tiny will definitely like the ones he’s got in his arms as they accentuate her boobs and her ass, despite her not having any. He doesn’t care, it makes her feel good so he’ll buy all of them.

“Is that everything for the day, sir?” He nods, smiles behind the pile of lingerie in his arms as she starts leading him to the cash register.

Ready to pay, hes stopped when he hears a familiar voice. He pauses, freezes in his position as he hears her footsteps near him. “Bucky?” He turns, spots her staring at him wide eyed. Her gaze falling from him to the pile of lingerie on the catch register. “What’re you doing in a lingerie store?”

A nervous giggle falls from her lips, a little confused why her husband is in a Victoria Secret all by himself buying a rent’s worth of lingerie. “You’re not suppose to be here!” Is the first thing that escapes his mouth, a stupid one if not.

Her brows furrow and a scowl presents itself on her face. “What do you mean I’m not suppose to be here?”

Panic washes over Bucky. Like an idiot, he messes this up. “No, no! I mean, you’re suppose to be running errands.”

“Yeah… This is me, running errands. I was suppose to surprise you for Valentines tomorrow night with a little piece.” She frowns, shows him the number she picked which she also saved up as it was extremely expensive. She finds the sales woman staring at them with wide eyes.

“Would you like to add that on the cart?”

Bucky snaps to the woman. “Yes, please.”

Tiny eyes Bucky down, her arms crossed while her eyes held a dubious look. “What’re you doing here?”

He throws an arm around her small figure, chuckle as he pulls her close to his side to give her temple a kiss. “What does it look like, baby? Buying you pieces for tomorrow.”

Her eyes widen at the pile of clothes. “Bucky! That is too much!” She peers at the women scanning her clothes, a grin spreading on the cashier’s lips and so on Tiny’s. She spins and turns to Bucky, throws herself in his arms. “I love it!”


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy flirts with tiny

His eyes are sharp, calculated, as he watches her across the room. A beautiful black gown flowing down to the floor with beautiful sparkles adoring the fabric. She wears a prominent bold lip colour, ensures to catch him attention as she turns and catches his eyes on her.

A grin presents itself on her face. Then she’s gone.

His brows furrowed, eyes searching for her one but fail to. He feels a presence of another beside him, perhaps another suitor attempting to hit on him after rejecting so many. He sighs, turns with a dazed look.

But instead, he finds her; sitting on the bar stool to get leveled with him. A drink in her hand, vodka, her favourite no thanks to living with Natasha. A strong drink for a strong girl.

“What’s a guy like you all alone by himself?” She asks, a grin curving on her bold lips.

He finds the teasing hint of a flirtatious comment, leans against the bar with a raise brow. “Waiting for the right partner. How about you, darling? What has gotten you dressed up like a pretty little thing tonight?” He expects her to flush, just as she always does when flirtatious comments falls from his lips.

Instead, her grin widens, has her taking a sip of her pure vodka. Her lipstick leaving a little remanence on the ring of the glass. “Just as the same as you. Hoping to have someone to _dance_ with tonight.”

He steps closer, inches away from her small body with a grin. She reached out, her unoccupied hand touching the soft expensive cotton of his black tie with red painted nails. “Think you can help a damnsel, soldier?”

His mental finger reaches out, draws her chin up and smiles. Thinks of how much dancing they’ll do tonight.


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy takes care of a sick tiny

Laying on the bed, her eyes fluttered open with pain. She groaned loudly, catching no one’s attention but Bucky’s as he sits by their desk typing away on his computer. Thanks to his super hearing, he heard every whence and every groan from his wife.

His head snaps, his fingers stopping as his body turns his attention to the small girl who laid on their bed. He rushed towards her, kneels beside with a frown. “Hey, petal. How’re you feeling?” He sweeps the tendrils of hair away from her sickly face, her eyes barely open as she peers at him.

“‘M fine.” She lies. Another wave of nausea and headache hits her, makes her turn in her position and buries her face into the pillow. “Nope, I feel like actual shit. Wished had some of that super shit you had, babe.”

Bucky chuckles, has a hand cupping her warm cheek and smiles. “I’ve got to clean you, honey. Can you stand up and do that for me?”

She shakes her head, so weak and barely there that the slight movement makes her body ache. “No, I’m sorry, Buck.”

He smiles, a soft one that brings her more comfort than every medicine she’s taken. “That’s alright, hun. I’ll help you, ‘kay?” She nods, a hopeful sigh leaving her chapped lips. “Okay. C’mon.”

With that, he’s careful with every movement as he picks her up. Her small, fragile body in his big arms as he makes their way into their bathroom. Luckily, their room in the tower are the ones made for two people; couples, if you must say. Meaning everything was big, large, enough for Tiny and Bucky.

And as she sits on the toilet, seat down, watching with a lazy gaze as her husband fills the tub. His finger testing the water for the right temperature. He also fills it up with some epsom salt, he knows what it does; soothes sore muscles and hopefully, it’ll soothe Tiny’s.

When he’s done, he turns to the girl sitting on the toilet. Her body arched as she struggles to keep herself up. “Up, baby.” She nods, pushes herself up and stands as Bucky peels her shirt off then her pants. She barely cares that she’s naked, a sigh leaving her lips as Bucky leans and presses a kiss to her head.

Bucky helps her in, basically carries her down into tub as the warm water seeps into her skin. A loud hum leaves her, eyes closing in pure ecstasy which makes Bucky smile at the sight. “Feels good?”

She nods. “Yeah. So much.”

“Okay, that’s good, baby.” He pulls her hair back, ties it into a small ponytail it get it away from her face. “I’m gonna wash your body, ‘kay?” She nods again, leans away from the tub and just pulls her knees to her chest while Bucky washes her with the warm water and soap. Suds forming all over her body while Bucky runs away the week’s worth of dirty and grime from her.

And while he’s doing that, he tells her the story of their wedding. Her favourite because she loves the story of them sneaking out the night before. It’s always a funny story at how Sam and Steve found them cuddled up in Bucky’s room after being told to stay away from each other.

She giggles, a lazy smile on her face as he starts washing her hair. She hums, turns slightly to him.

“Bucky?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Thank you for taking care of me. I know it’s your job as my husband or whatever but it really means a lot to me that someone loves me enough to take care of me while sick, let alone marry me. I don’t say it enough. So, thank you. A lot.” Her smile widens, the biggest one he’s seen all week since she’s spent her past time sleeping.

“Love you so much, honey.”

“I know.”

He finished up with her hair, massages her scalp a bit to relieve her of the headaches. And once he’s finished with washing his love, he lets her relax for a bit until she calls him for help.

He returns with her robe, pink with rainbows on it because she likes the big and bold fun robes instead of the ones that makes you look like an old woman. She’s 26 for god’s sake. Leave her be.

And as he wraps her up, brings her back to their room; he dresses her up in her Winter Soldier pyjamas she bought that one time her and Bucky went to Disneyland. He lays her down, carefully; tucking her into bed for the night.

“Sleep tight, ‘kay? Just wake me up if you need anything else.” She nods, reaches out for him for a hug. He leans down, gifts her with a gentle embrace but careful not to hurt her. When he pulls back, he kisses her nose, forehead, then her head. “I love you, petal.”

She grins, lazily as she’s already succumbing to slumber. “I love you too, bun bun.”


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny goes into labour

Her cries are loud and so are her whimpers as she buries her face into Bucky’s shoulder. Hands intertwined with his, her tears wetting the navy henley he wore.

She shakes her head. “I can’t do this, Buck. It’s hurt too much.”

“No, baby. You can, I know you can. Our little sunflower is almost here. Just a little more like Dr. Cho said.” He pets her hair, attempts to smooth the knots she’s created while trashing in bed. “C’mon, honey.”

Dr. Cho sends Bucky a look, one that tells him that his wife needs to push…. A lot. Bucky sighs, nods and turns to Tiny who’s crying softens. “Baby, you gotta push. Can you do that for our little flower?”

She pulls away, claws at the tears on her face and nods slightly. A whimper escapes as she moves the slightest bit. “That’s good, baby. Just a little more.”

Then she’s pushing. There’s a lot of yelling, crying from on her end while she basically crushes Bucky’s metal arm. It lasts forever, all day through night and Bucky can’t help but frown at the pain his wife is going through. Wishing that he could take some of the frustration and feel it himself.

Then, god, thank god, it’s over. That beautiful first cry of their beautiful baby girl, wailing so beautifully for her mama. A laugh falls from Tiny’s lips, her sobs turns into chuckles, a smile on her face while she peers at Bucky.

“You did it, baby. I’m so proud of you, honey.” A kiss to her temple then to her lips, Tiny returns her focus on her love, the nurse returning their little flower in a blanket in her arms. Bucky peers down at his daughter, so beautiful. His heart just melts. Because my god, that this thing is his daughter, it’s a part of him; his whole life.

“Hi, flower.” He cooes at the infant, his daughter’s eyes looking up at him with so much confusion and innocence. “You’ve given mommy such a hard time tonight. But you’re here, baby. You’re finally here.”

Tiny chuckles at his words, her head falling against Bucky’s chest so tiresome. Her heart so big at the sight of her daughter and husband, the infant’s tiny finger grasping her dad’s metal finger without care no fear. “Look at her, Buck. She’s so big.”

“Unlike someone I know.”

She smiles, rolls her eyes at him before pecking his lips once more.

“God, I love her so much. But I’m so damn tired, hun. This little monster took helluva of a fight to push, didn’t you, baby?”

The child wiggles in her arms, claws at her mother’s shirt, grasping for anything to hold on. Bucky grins, offers to take his daughter so his wife can have a little taste of rest. Tiny thanks him as he carries his little one, cooing soft words at her as he rocks back and forth.

The door open, soft greetings coming from Steve and the rest of the team. With heavy eyes, ready to fall, she greets her friends with a small wave. “Hi, guys. What’s up?”

Natasha rushes to her side, engulfing her best friend in a soft embrace. “Hey, hun. How you feeling?” She smooths the fly always and smiles. When she pulls away, she finds the bags and heavy she’s she sports. She’s so exhausted and tired that she’s frowns.

“I feel like shit, Nat. I feel like I’ve shat out a basketball. My body is on fire.” The redhead chuckles, shakes her head at the joke before reassuring her that all she’s feeling will be worth it as she has the rest of her life to experience motherhood.

“Told you she’ll be big.” Sam’s voice booms through the room. Pulling a laugh from both Tony and Clint who immediately shut up when Steve sends them a glare. “Kidding. You’re a tough one for pushing her out. Congrats a ton, sweetheart.” He leans to kiss her forehead, a smile on his face when he pulls away.

With a grin, she gives him a thumbs up. “Thank you, Sammie.”

Tiny turns to Bucky, a smile on his face while Steve holds their babygirl in his arms. And as for someone who just pushed out an incredibly big child, he makes their baby look like a nugget in his arms.

“I guess that means no more fooling around with each other for a very long time, huh?” Everyone turns, catching Tony with a grin while Tiny rolls her eyes at his comment. And while it was no surprise that everyone knew of Tiny and Bucky’s sexual rendezvous, it was still something you and Bucky weren’t incredibly open about. “Kidding, guys. Chilax. Anyways, I’ll send the gifts when you guys return home. Everyone can’t wait for you guys.”

And with that, everyone agreed to leave the three of them alone for the night to her some little rest. As soon as those doors shut, Tiny sighs, even groans as she lays back. Her eyes finding Bucky who rocks back and forth on his heel while smiling down at his daughter. God, she loves him. “Thank you so much, Buck.”

He shakes his head, makes his way over to her and pecks her nose. “Anything, petal. Just get some rest, we’ll be fine. I’ll wake you up when she needs to feed.”

She can already feel her eyes falling, a yawn escaping her as she sinks into the bed. “I love you, bunny.” Bucky smiles at the pet name, his favourite one yet as she falls asleep.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you so much.”


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny gets in to a fight and beefy watches proudly

He’s seated on one of the velvet couch, a glass of scotch in his metal hand while he listens to Steve’s story to the group about his time in the war. Bucky’s attention is anywhere but there, his eyes and focus on the small little thing across the room; his wife.

His beautiful, tiny, badass avenger for a wife. He smiles when her brows furrow, a small pout on her lips as her arms cross together. She’s upset, he knows with that look. So he watches with a careful intent, his gaze dragging from her to the girl across from her who’s feet taller than her.

A brunette, legs for days; most likely one of the model friends Tony is friends with. No surprise. Then a smirk curves on the model’s face, Tiny’s shoulders sagging along with it and Bucky’s face drops at the sight. _What the fuck is going on._

Just as he plans on making his way to her, just to check up on her, she swings a slap across the brunette’s face. Everyone’s attention turning to the commotion when the model gasps.

“What the fuck!” She gasps, holds a hand to her burning cheek. “You’re such a little shit. No wonder James choose that Lily girl over you.”

Tiny smiles, her posture straight as she reaches up on her tippy toes. Her hand pulling at the many curls on the brunette’s head. “Like you, Lily was never an option.”

With a push, the model stumbles over her heels. Luckily for her, a guest catches her with ease. All the while Bucky watches with a grin on his face while his wife practically beats the hell out of the girl who called her a bitch.

He downs his drink, feels the burn in his stomach and the taste on his tongue. Then he feels a nudge to his shoulder, turns to Steve who has a look of concern and confusion on his face. “Aren’t you going to stop her?”

He raises a brow. “And why would I do that?”

“Uh, I don’t know. Maybe because your wife is beating the hell out of some poor girl’s face, which, I may add, is her only source of income as a model.” Bucky rolls his eyes, then shakes his head.

“She knows when to stop. I trust her.”

Steve stares at his friend, hesitant but trustful. He also knows Tiny, she’s not one to go too far. Hopefully, not this time.

As seconds pass by, the guest watch as the two girls fight; pulling hair, scratching, occasionally Tiny gets a punch. Bucky watches with a smile, occasionally jumping in his scene when he sees his wife attempt to get a hit. He howls her name, cheering her on until he realizes that she’s bleeding… a lot on her leg and she hadn’t noticed.

“Hold this and call medical.” Bucky pushes at the glass to Steve as he rushes to Tiny, pulling her small body away from the girl who’d she’d been fighting.

“Let me go, Bucky!” She flails around in his embrace, only to stop until he locks her up in in the bathroom with him. A scowl present on his face. “Youre so annoying.” She huffs.

He scoffs, a small sarcastic laugh echoes the bathroom while he wets a towel under the faucet. “I was beating her ass, Buck. I was fucking winning.” And when turns, he lifts her leg up. Watched as the ripped skin, cut by a piece of broken glass, drips with blood down her leg.

Her dress bunches up around her waist, showcases the black lacey undies he planned on ripping off tonight. “What did she even say to you?” She grows quiet at the question, crosses her arms and looks at herself in the wall mirror. “Y/n, what did she say?”

She huffed, pouts her lip and recalls what that bitch said to her. “She said, uh, that, I’m not really anything special nor do I do anything more for the team. Um, so which is why you dated me because you felt bad. She also said that you could’ve had someone better than me. I mean, you know. There’s a lot more she said but I don’t remember them.”

Bucky frowns, finished up with the last of her leg and looks up at her. She fails to meet his gaze, she’s picking her skin as a way to ignore his eyes. Though, he knows more than enough that those words hit her deep and she’s simply pushing her sadness back.

“Oh, honey.” Drawing her chin up, he stares at her with an ache in his heart. He knows she’s trying to be strong, trying to prove to him that her words didn’t hurt her. But he also knows how much she struggles with insecurities just like him. A simple setback can always have the worse affect. “Please say you don’t believe what she said.”

She shrugs. “I don’t know.”

He cups her face. Forced her to look at him. “Hey, do you know why I didn’t stop you sooner?”

“You were watching?” He nods.

“Yes, of course I was. I saw the whole thing. Saw the way you threw the first punch. Steve even scolded me for cheering you on and not helping. But you know why I didn’t help?” She shakes her head, a single tear falling from her eye. “Because I know you were more than capable of defending for yourself. The same very reason why you’re on the team. The same very reason why little girls look up to you and why you’re one of the most popular fighters because people know your value. You should too.”

She huffs, knowing that he’s right. She knows her worth but she’s still working on loving herself, loving how she’s not inheritantly normal. “I know. It’s just hard, you know. Like it felt like yesterday that I was this normal girl with a normal life and now I’m fighting fricking aliens from time to time. It’s weird and unusual.”

“I know, baby. It’s okay, it takes time. It took me a while to adjust to our life style. But you’ll get there.” He leans forward, crouches a bit to kiss her nose which she responds with a scrunch of her face. “C’mon, I gotta take you to medical to stitch this up.”


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny dances to tease beefy but it goes wrong

She’s got her hips moving, shaking while Natasha grips at the tight fabric of her dress smiling. The small girl rubs against the redhead, giggling when her hands draw up from her hips to her navel.

“He’s looking, isn’t he?”

“He is.”

And she finds pretty blue eyes across the room, dark and grim as he stares at her with all his might. Sitting by the bar, he wears a black suit, pairing with her own black dress. His brows are furrowed while he grips a glass of scotch in his hand, his metal one situated on his parted thighs.

“You’re so fucked tonight, Y/n.”

She shrugs, turns around to face her best friend with a grin. Her arm thrown across her neck as she pulls her closer.

“He deserves it. He’s been on too many missions lately and all he can do when he gets home is greet me.”

Natasha frowns, cups her friend’s face. “Well, I guess, in that case, kiss me.”

Tiny’s face drops, pales at her friend’s words. Then a nervous chuckle at that. “What?”

Natasha rolls her eyes, pulls her face close and before Tiny knew it, she’s kissing her best friend. Clearly, she’s not the only one taken back as she’s pulled away by an arm; stumbling back on her heels. She’s faced with her lover, jaw clenched and stuck at the sight.

Natasha smiles, wipes away at her lips the reminisce of Tiny’s kiss. She finds Bucky’s deathly glare staring right back at her but to her, it’s simply nothing but a laugh. She pats Tiny’s shoulder then she’s off, grinning from ear to ear when she looks over her shoulder.

While for Tiny, Bucky draws her chin up with a grip like iron. A scowl on his face while he stares down at her. “What the fuck were you doing? Last time I checked, I was your boyfriend not Natalia.”

She huffs, slaps his hand away. “Then start acting like it. Natasha has done nothing but help with the mess you made.”

He looks at her confused, worried at what he had done. “What does that mean?”

Tiny scoffs, finding absolutely hilarious that he, has the fucking audacity to act clueless like he hadn’t been touching nor talking to her in the past three weeks. She stomps away, peels her heels off and rushing into the elevator and claws at the fallen tears.

She tells FRIDAY to bring her to her room, the AI hesitates unsure since this has been the first time she’s requested to go to her room since she’s moved in with Bucky. And just as she’s grateful to return to her room, the door slides open once again and she’s peering up at her boyfriend with red rimmed eyes.

“Leave me alone, James. You’re good at that anyways.” She tears her gaze away from him and looks at the ground, her emerald painted toes wiggling to get her mind off him. But she hears the sigh from him and the guilt settles in because she hates being mean to him.

“Can I touch you?”

“No.”

He huffs but follows her demands anyways. And stands still in front of her, his arms crossed while he waits for the door to close behind him.

“Care to explain what that back there meant?”

“I really don’t know why you’re still keeping that act up. Especially the fact that I’m sure you’re well aware of the way you’ve been ignoring me for the last three weeks like I never existed.”

Bucky’s face softens, his crossed arms falling to his sides as he realizes what she’s talking about. He frowns, realizes that he’s done nothing but hurt his lovie while he was planning his…

A sniffle.

_**Oh, fuck.** _

“Baby…” He reaches out for her, touches her wet cheek gently as if to ask her first for permission. And when he doesn’t get any rebuttal from her, he cups her face and draws her gaze up. That broken look in her red rimmed eyes, swollen and puffed from crying. “Oh, honey. I’m so sorry.”

“I hate you for making me feel this way.” She admits rather softly and shamelessly, knowning that even it hurt her to say those truthful words to her lover.

“Baby, this was the reason why I’ve been distant. I had a whole speech ready and Tony helped me plan a whole party since it would be on Halloween but..” He pulls away from her, digs inside the inner pocket of his jacket and pulls out a black box the size small enough in his palm. “Steve and Sam helped with picking the diamond. But they were just bickering back and forth.”

He pulls the box open, reveals a ring situated in the middle in all of its glory. Tiny gasps, her sniffles turning into sobs while she covers her face in her palms. Bucky worries, pulls his girlfriend close to him and draws her face up. “Baby, I’m sorry. Fuck, I’m so sorry. Let’s pretend it never happened then, ‘kay?”

She shakes her head, pushes against his chest to give herself space while she rubs at her tears. “No, it’s not that I don’t want to marry you… Wait, what?” She stiffens, looks up at him with her mascara running down her cheeks all black. “Wait, you’re…?”

Bucky grins, shows her the ring again and she squeals; practically throws herself towards him. “Bucky! What the fuck? You should’ve started with that! Yes! Oh my god, 100 percent yes, you big dumbass!”

He twirls his fiancée in his arms, chuckles when she squeals even louder as she chants that she’s getting married. “Wait, put it on!” She reaches her hand out, waiting for him to slide on the ring befofe she yells that she’s going to be a Mrs. Barnes.

And when they return to the common room, Steve and the rest of the team who settled in for the night sitting by the couch, Tiny squeals that she’s gonna be married. They all turn to Bucky, who’s sporting a grin while he pours himself a glass of scotch while Tiny shows everyone her ring.

Natasha walks in, grins when her best friend runs over to her while shoving her hand in her face, yelling that she’s engaged. She shakes her head and finds Bucky’s eyes staring at them, has her rolling her eyes befofe sending him the finger.

Thank God for that redhead.


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy asks tiny if she would be his harry styles' girlfriend

Sitting between his legs, he braids her hair with soft fingers. Tiny hums, body rumbling with laughs when a funny scene plays on the TV.

With a bowl of popcorn in her lap, she munches while Bucky occupies himself with her hair. He’s so keen on making her braids perfect just the way she likes, he almost forgets that she’s situated between his legs.

A though provokes his concentration, a random one at that. “Hey, babe.” She hums. “If Harry Styles came up to you and said, ‘ _You’re the prettiest girl I’ve ever seen, would you like to be my girlfriend?_ ’ Would you say yes?”

Without hesitation, not even a single second, she replies. “Hell yeah.”

“Okay, cool. Me too.”


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny has a bad day and cries until she falls asleep in beefy's arm

t’s one of those days. One of those days where he finds her curled up in bed, haven’t moved a single inched since this morning. He knows. He knows this is a bad one. A set back. And she simply just needs him.

And when he comes home from running errands to find her there, he doesn’t say a single word but peels off his clothes till he’s nothing but his boxers.

He slips in to bed, careful and fragile as he buries himself under the blankets where she hides. He finds her there, face pressed against the pillow while her eyes are all swollen and red from crying.

His heart frowns at the sight.

He sweeps tendrils of hair away from her face and smiles when he finds her staring back at him.

“Hi, honey.”

“Hi, Bucky.”

That’s all he needs to pull her in. Flushed against his bare chest while her cries wreck through her small body, shaking her whole core with every sob and hiccup.

He wants to ask what’s wrong, he always does. But he knows better to interrupt her episode. So on most occasions he waits until she stops crying or asks the next morning.

He waits until her cries soften, soft hiccups or small sniffles while a hand rubs against her back. Sometimes he tells her a story, one of his dreams. Sometimes he tells her one of him and Steve from back then. And sometimes, he just tells her, with his whole being and genuine truth that she’s valid and she’s worth every damn thing in this universe.

And sometimes, not always, but most of the time, she believes that. Feels her heart swell at the lovely words that fall from his mouth while he cares for her. It’s not all the time but it’s most of the time and that’s enough.


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy blushing he got caught staring at tiny

The sun is out for the day, unusual weather for a week in the middle of fall but they use it tk their advantage. Tony brings Morgan out, Peter comes along as well and even Steve takes a little day off to join in with the fun.

And as for Bucky, he’s dragged by Tiny when she hears the news that there’s a small picnic by the compound.

Which brings him here, a bottle of beer stuck in his metal hand while he chats with Steve about his retirement and whatnot. For the most part, he’s listening in. Listens to the peace and quiet Steve gets but also that itch at the back of his head when times at home gets too boring for him.

Then the rest is a blur when he lays his eyes on her. She’s playing with Morgan and Peter, throwing dead leaves at each other while she attempts to catch Peter who has Morgan by his hip. But she falls, trips on a branch and lands face first.

Bucky smiles, knowing that she isn’t easily gonna be knock down by a simple fall; she’s had worse. Like falling down the stairs in roller skates. Or drowning because she slipped and fell in to ocean while on vacation in the Maldives.

She picks herself up and sweeps the dirt on her face and continues chasing Peter. He’s so helplessly in love with her that he’s forgotten the fact he’s conversed in a conversation with his best friend.

“You’re staring again.”

He jolts back to reality, to the conversation he’s supposed to be having with Steve and turns to him with a serious blush on his pale cheek. Drowns his embarrassment with the beer in his hand and asks for another.

“No, I’m not.”

“I’m not stupid, Buck. You stopped listening in the moment I opened my mouth because you were busy staring _at her_. Looking _at her_. Busy being in love _with her_. I cant blame you, though. You’ve found happiness, can’t be nothing but happy for you.”

Bucky swears this is the most red he’s been. He doesn’t care, it’s true what Steve says anyways. He loves her so much he doesn’t care if he’s caught admiring her.

So he smiles, turns his attention back on her. “Yeah, I’m gonna marry her one day.”


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny brushes beefy's hair after a shower

She huffs loudly, sighs after when her computer lags once again for the fifth time that hour. She wants to yell, throw the goddamn thing but it’s really no one but her fault as her computer was years old and Bucky even offered to buy her a new one.

She claims that it’s still running. Well, now it’s not.

She decides that she’ll keep her mind off her dead. computer and head for the bathroom where she knew Bucky was. She knocks, “Babe?” He hums her name, tells her to enter where she finds him a drying his hair with a towel. He’s fresh from his shower, the black shirt he wore was tight and form fitting unlike the basketball shorts he wore.

She nods over to their bed, drags him back to make him set by the edge while she crawls behind him with a brush in hand. “Did you try the new shampoo from that new place I went to?” He nods. “Yeah, your hair seems softer.”

She rubs her finger through his wet locks. It’s longer now after he decided to not cut it, deciding that since it was getting colder, the long hair would help. Then she takes the brush, softly brushed through the locks and knots in his hair; careful to not pull too hard.

“Baby…” He calls, smiles when she gives him a little head massage. “Thank you.”

And when she moved the wet hair away from his face, ticks it behind his ears, she smiles wide. God, he’s so pretty like this. Out of the shower glow, his cheeks and nose a slight tinge of red and his blue eyes… Fuck, those eyes are so damn blue. She catches the way he bites his lip, they’re red, so pink and red.

“Are you okay, honey?” She nods, just sits herself on his lap and smiles. She’s just staring at him, not that he minds but he’s curious. “I love you. Thank you for brushing my hair.”

She leans forward, pecks his lip then his cheek. “No problem, bunny. It’s fun brushing it. Makes me feel like a hairdresser.”

He kisses her in return. “Maybe when it’s warmer, you can cut it.”

A gasp. “Really? You let me do that?”

“I said maybe.”


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy yells at tiny and makes her cry

Everyone knew he’s grumpy. The moment he walked into the room, eyes in a scowled look and lips curved down, they knew not to fuck with him. No words were spoken, a simple look between each other before they scattered off to their rooms and locked themselves for the day.

Not her though. She’s his girlfriend. The tiny little thing skipping over to where he sits by the kitchen, a smile on her face ready to great her boyfriend with a bouquet of kisses. But when she turns the corner and finds him downing a bottle of rum, a drink he only takes when times are rough, she frowns.

 _It’s one of those days_ , she thinks. She’ll have to be careful talking to him. Only kind words must be spoken. So as she approaches him, a gentle hand on his back, he jolts and snaps his head towards her. A hard scowl on his face, softening the tiniest bit when he realizes her.

“What do you want?” It comes off as harsher than he intended to be, it’s too late now.

She frowns, clearly hurt by the rude greeting. She shakes it off. Again, not his fault. “Was wondering how was your day, hun? Haven’t seen you all day.” She leans up, reaches on the tip of her toes to kiss his stubbled cheek.

“It was fine.” He huffs, swallowing another sip of the rum that burns down his throat.

Her face beams up, her excitement getting a head of her and her mouth opens before she knows it. “Did you do anything interesting? Did you finally go on that run with Sam and beat him? You know, you should’ve seen Alpine and Goose today! I made them matching costumes for Halloween; Al is Wanda and Goose is Comso from Fairly Od Parents. They’re—”

And Bucky listens in, her voice chirping loudly in his ear, causing that massive migraine to worsen, he’s had enough of it. Turning in his seat and scwoling at the girl in front of him as hurtful words fall from his rum stained lips. “God, **_will you shut the fuck up?_** For once, Y/n, literally shut the fuck up. You’re always yacking in my fucking ear, bickering some shit I don’t care. Leave me the fuck alone!”

Tiny swallows the tears that hide in her throat, clenches her fist together and breathes. “Are you finished?”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I don’t know. Are you? Because if you are, please, for the love of God, go away.”

Not his fault… Tiny doesn’t believe that anymore as her eyes swell up with tears, unable to hold back her emotions after being yelled at like a child by her own fucking boyfriend. “Okay. If that’s what you want. Have a nice day, James.”

—

He knew he fucked up. There was no lie there nor excuse. And while he could blame it on the stupid migraine he had been sporting, there was no reason to snap at his girlfriend like that when she had been simply attempting to soothe him down.

And he’s sure the team heard since the moment she went back to her room, Natasha stomps into the room with a scowl on her face as she smacks him in the face. “Dont you ever fucking raise your voice at her like that. Or I swear to God, Barnes, you do not want to see me at my worst. Now go fucking apologize, or I’ll apologize for her by sending your parts in a bucket.”

—

And when he rushes to her room, asks FRIDAY to override her command, he finds her cuddled up on her bed sniffling. _Fuck, Barnes, you’re an idiot_.

He closes the door carefully and walks to opposite of where she lies and sits on the edge of the bed. “I’m sorry, honey. Ive had such a hard today. And I know it’s not an excuse but it is an explanation.”

“Why are you here? You said you wanted space. I gave you space.” He sighs, frowns even at her words.

And he shakes his head, despite knowing that she won’t see it, it’s almost a reminder to himself. “No, baby. I don’t want space. I want you. I was such an idiot for saying those mean words because I was busy being mad at myself. That’s never an excuse to hurt you and I could never be more sorry for that.”

He hears a sniffle, her hand coming up to her face to wipe at the tears that stain her cheek. “I’ll be less quiet next time. I’m sorry for being too loud.”

He shakes his head, panic on his face as he rushes to her side. “No, no. Honey, you were nothing but perfect. Not too loud, none of that. You were being the amazing person you were and trying to cheer me up. I was the asshole, baby. Not you.”

And when he looks up at her from where he’s crouched down, he sees her swollen eyes from crying and his heart breaks. “Oh, sweetheart. I’m so sorry. I wanna hug you, bunny. Can I do that?”

She nods, softly, even barely visible but it’s there and Bucky so damn thankful she’s allowed him, let alone inside her room. And when he engulfs her in an embrace, her voice breaks the silence and she voices her anger. “Don’t raise your voice again like that. Natasha and my parents taught me not to tolerate such behaviour, James.”

He nods, knowing damn well he deserves that scolding. Especially with the way he yelled at her. And he knows shes right. She’s never tolerated that kind of behaviour and she never had to with him until today. It’s a first and while it left her rightfully emotional and surprised, she also knew she just has every right to be angry with him. “I know, baby. It won’t happen ever again.” And it’s a promise he intends to keep for the rest of his life.

A soft smile finds her face, turns it into a grin. “Good. You may be my boyfriend but you’re _**just a man**_ , James. Do not forget that.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> possessive winter soldier with tiny

Tiny has encountered the Soldier as few times in her life. Way before Shuri got to reprogramming his head, she’s found herself on multiple occasions facing the dangerous assassin by herself. And while most of them were simple counters, nothing much happening, most of the team forbade her to be near Bucky when he was in that mode.

Then again, Bucky’s mind was unpredictable and his triggers could happen anytime.

Much like right now where she’s found herself stuck and locked inside their room when she attempted to wake him up from nightmare, expecting her Bucky only to be awaken by the Winter Soldier.

And while he never did anything, barely even touched her, FRIDAY knew there was something wrong with the Sergeant and sent in the team for back up.

But when the team busted inside, they found trouble attempting to take Tiny away from the Soldier as he caged her behind him. Her small frame agaisnt the wall while the Soldier stood in front of her, a hand out to keep her in place. He has the meanest scowl on his face, growled even whenever anyone took the slightest step towards him.

Tiny knew that the Soldier somehow still remembered who she was. At least what she meant to Bucky and kept it embedded deep in his mind that even the Soldier could recognize her. And he was protective, possessive even as the rest of the team tried to reason with him to let you go.

But he simply never backed down. Hell, he even fought Tony and Natasha when they grew impatient. And fortunately for him, he won; got to protect Tiny away from the people who was attempting to take her away. People who he thought was HYDRA.

And as the hours tick by, the team return outside waiting until Tiny finds a way to help Bucky return, she’s stuck with the Soldier.

Sitting by their bed, the Soldier sits across her on her vanity chair, his eyes dark and heavy as he stares right back at her. Like before, she’s encountered him many times, however, not like this. Not alone nor stuck in a room.

She’s careful, so gentle when she approaches him. “Soldat…“ She reaches out, a hand on his cheek that he allows with a loud inhale. “Bring him back for me.”

His eyes flutter close, knowing that he can’t because he doesn’t know how. He shakes his head, grips her small wrist and pulls her hand away from his cheek. But she’s persistent and steps closer, touches his other cheek with the other hand. “Please, Soldat.”

And finally, he breathes; answers her, “I can’t. I - I don’t know.”

Tiny frowns, gets closer than she’s ever been with him like this; practically straddles his lap and hums. He eyes her like, so focused while she stares deep into his eyes as if she were searching in his soul; searching for her James. He can’t give him to her, he truly doesn’t know how. But he can feel him crawling his way out, so desperate to get back to her.

“I know you’re theres, James.” Her voice is kind, fragile, and soft as she talks to her. But he growls when she says _**his**_ name. Snatches her hands away from his face. “Soldat…”

His face turns dark, scowls at her as he stands with her wrapped around his waist and pushes her down on the bed. With a squeal, she lays beneath him, chest heaving as the Soldier hovers over her small body; peering down with such ferocity in those grey turned eyes. “You’re **mine**. Not his.”

She wants him back, so bad and so desperately she agrees with the Soldier. “Okay,” she says, reaching out for the large man standing in front of her.

And as she attempts to touch him once again, he nudges her legs open with his knee. Earning himself a squeak from the girl. She knows what he’s doing, Bucky’s done this many times to him before… just not as this possessive and so rough. She can tell it’s him but his touch feels like another man.

Especially when he tugs at her shorts, so harshly that a little more force, she’s sure he would’ve ripped the fabric. Leaving her in her underwear, her chest heaves at what she’s expecting to do. She expects him to take her, rough and hard, fuck her against the bed like no regular man could, fuck her like Bucky couldn’t; not the way the Soldier would.

Instead, she finds him rubbing a finger or two against her panty clad core; pressing softly against the bundle of nerves. “Soldat… What’re you—”

He reminds her what they’re here for. A hand on her throat that widens her eyes, the slightest bit of fear flashing between them. “You’re mine, маленький.” **Little one**. And he reminds her the moment the sound of fabric ripping breaks the silence in the room. Plunging two fingers inside, knuckles deep inside her sopping core, eliciting a loud whimper from her lips.

She eyes him, glossy eyes while she holds his wrist in place as he finger fucks her hard until the only sound in the room is the sound of squelching flesh of her cunt. And when the coil inside of her tummy build, she trashes around the bed; her head buried into the pillow.

However, this doesn’t please the Soldier. His actions stopping as he grips her chin to draw her attention back to him. He growls. “Look at me.” She whines when he stops, pouts when he doesn’t continue. “I said _**look**_.”

And when she finally does, he pulls his fingers out then slams them back in, a loud whine leaving the girl’s lips when the Soldier returns his ministrations. “Soldat, please…”

“Let go, маленький. It’s okay. He’s coming.” When she looks at him with heavy eyes, she finds a soft look in his. He’s right. He is coming, he’s near. Her James. And just like that, she falls, could all over his hand and cries as the orgasm wracks through her body like never before. All the while Bucky holds her through it, embracing her in a hug while she shakes in his arm. “That’s it, petal, just let it go.”

There he is. Smiling, she hides her tear stained face in the crook of his neck while her orgasm washes over her. The post orgasm euphoria settle in the tip of her toes just as she sits in Bucky’s embrace. “I’ve missed you.”

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” She shakes her head, pulls him closer in top of her not caring a bit that he’s so heavy. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. Fuck, I’m so sorry.”

“No, none of that. _**Stop it**_ , Bucky.” She pulls away, takes a better look at him only to see his own tears falling down his cheek. “Baby… It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t you. Just hold me and forget about everything tonight. Just sleep, bunny. None of it. Just us tonight. Not him. Just you.”

In all honesty, he’s too tired to argue, too exhausted from the fight inside him to blame himself anymore. So he lets himself fall beside her, spooned by his love while she reassures him the world. “It wasn’t you, hun. But even then, he never hurt me like you wouldn’t.”


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny and beefy watching the new golden music video

“Bucky! Bucky! Bucky! Bucky! Turn on the TV and go to YouTube!” She rushes into the room, her iPad in her hand and Harry sweatshirt hanging off loosely her shoulders. “Bitch, I said turn on the TV!”

Bucky sighs, does what he’s told and waits for what sort of silly little thing she’s going to do now. But the TV turns on, the TV turning to a black screen. Tiny jumps onto Bucky’s lap, settles in and grins when he kisses her exposed shoulder.

Then it starts. The obvious melody of Golden as the black turns into a tunnel with a man’s silhouette while text bubbles that say ‘ **GOLDEN** ’ appear on the screen. Bucky gasps, turns to Tiny. “Wait, the music video is out?!”

“Yeah, I told you like yesterday! Now, hush— Ahh, babe, look at him.” The two of them watch as Harry comes into view, running towards the camera in his white button down and shorts while singing the first few verses of the song. “Oh my god, he looks so gooooooood. Just wanna eat him up. Wait— The blue suit!”

She jumps in Bucky’s lap, giggles so loud and squeals as well whenever Harry danced on screen. With Bucky joining her, he hums the song with a smile on his face as well. He cannot blame her or the many teens so infatuated with this man. Not only is he good looking, does he sing incredibly well, talented; but he’s genuinely an amazing person. A kind one at that and both Tiny and Bucky can speak for that personally as they met him during one of Tony’s parties when he was invited.

Like c’mon, of course he would be there. It’s Tony fricking Stark, he’s like friends with everyone and that also obviously meant Harry Styles.

And when that scene, that very famous scene of Harry shaking his curls play, Tiny practically starts sobbing, shaking in his arms while she yells Harry’s name. Bucky watch’s with a concern look as she cleans her face by rubbing it against the back of her hand.

By the end of the video, she’s practically having a breakdown while saying she loved the music video so much. She’s already on her phone, Twitter pulled up while typing her reaction to the video knowing her mutuals have the same reaction as well.

However, when she turns to Bucky, he’s crying as well and she looks at him confused. “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know! You were crying so I started crying as well. It just happened!” He shook his head while Tiny laughed at him. “Harry did a good job, didn’t he?”

“Yes, he did, baby.”


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny and beefy are in a secret relationship

No, she was not dating Bucky Barnes. If anyone asked, she hated him, despised the man. Couldnt bare to look at the man or else she would burn. That’s what she would say if, and that’s a big if, the team ever became suspicious of her and Bucky.

You cannot blame them though. They’ve always seen her as the baby of the group. Everyone’s little sister. And much like the way they treated Peter, they babied her, so much that she’s sure she feels like she’s living with her parents all over again.

Which is why their relationship was incredibly forbidden. Like, if they were ever to get caught by the team, she’s sure they would have Bucky’s head on a stake in mere minutes, type of forbidden.

“He’s dangerous, has anger issues, he’s no good for you,” they say. Actually, that was Tony’s words. However, Steve did agree that was much older… biologically speaking he’s only like nine years older. In all technicality, he’s about 70.

In her eyes, it wasn’t fair. She couldn’t hold his hand during movie nights, couldn’t kiss him goodnight when he’s the first to fall asleep so said movie night, nor could she publicly said she loved him. They just wouldn’t allow it because they saw her boyfriend as this big, mean, and dangerous man who they thought was up to no good but to hurt her.

But he would never. Bucky never did. Even the first time they had sex, she knew how big he was, had given him many blowies before behind closed conference doors under the chair. He was nothing but kind the first time. And so on forth, even when their sex life became rough and hard, as he pounded into her one friday night in his bed while everyone else in the kitchen quietly ate their dinner; he had made her cum too many times for her to count.

And while to everyone else, he was this big meanie who would glare at everyone who looked at him the slightest bit wrong, he was the biggest softie she knew.

Like that time Y/n came home and rushed to Bucky’s floor before the rest of the team would arrive and she found him on the floor with Alpine and Goose meowing at him for treats. And as soft coos of their name fell from his mouth, Y/n couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight that had him jolting in surprise.

He gave her an accusing look, “Youre not suppose to be home for another thirty minutes!”

She rushes over to his side, jumping on him and welcoming his embrace with a groan. “Got dismissed early from class. Ran as fast as I could from campus to here so I can spend some time with you before they arrive.”

“You know there’s a lot of things we can do in 30 minutes.” He says, whispers it into her ear that makes her shiver at the feeling of his hot breath.

She hums, rubs her palms against his chest with a smile. “Yeah? And would that be talking to our cats like children?” He rolls his eyes at this, makes her chuckle even more. Then he’s looking back at her with those eyes, the ones that are **_asking_**. “Ew, keep it in your pants, old man.”

As she pushes away from him, he pulls her back and just cuddles his face into her neck. God, she smelled good. Like coconuts and shea butter, she smells fucking amazing. “I will not be responsible for your death by suffocation if you stay there, James Buchanan Barnes.”

He shakes his head, just pulled her in closer and tightens his cold on the small girl, though, careful not to crush her tiny frame. “God, you’re such a softie. Can’t believe Tony still thinks you’ll murder me in my sleep or something.”

“Steve’s trying to set me up with some blonde tomorrow.” The news take her by surprise, makes her push away from Bucky with a frown on her face. “Told him I can’t since I’m seeing someone.”

Her heart drops. _He didn’t_. “But I didn’t tell him about you and I. Couldnt do that to you without your permission and I know how you valuable your relationship with Tony so I also know how you want to tell him when it’s right.”

She smiles, knowing that her fears aren’t true. And she leans into kiss her boyfriend, soft and slow but then FRIDAY announces that Captain Rogers is waiting outside his door, she practically jolts up from his lap and panics. “Where do I go?”

“Under the bed, go!” He watches her fall down, crawl under the bed and accidentally bump her head with a loud cry. “Shush!” Then he’s rushing to open the door, coming face to face with Steve with an annoyed look. “What do you want?”

The blond peaks his head in. “Have you seen Y/n? She was suppose to meet me when she got back from school.”

Bucky shakes his head. “Not here.” Steve eyes him, his brow arched then his eyes fall to something behind him and Bucky can literally feel the way his heart racing as he thinks of how Steve might’ve found her.

“Then why is her bag on your floor?” He freezes, thinks hard of any kind of excuse; literally just anything. “Bucky, why is her bag on your floor?”

He’ll just have to pull an excuse from his ass then. “Fine, she came to see Alpine before coming to see you. She left like five minutes ago though, so I don’t know where she is right now.”

Steve’s gaze lingers, a little suspicious of his friend’s behaviour and excuse. But he deems it believable and perhaps she’s really gone and went somewhere else. He’ll have to check the common room then. “Okay, well, I’ll leave it to you.”

And the moment the door closes, he lets out a sigh and finds her crawling her way out of the bed with a bump on her forehead. “My head hurts.”

He rolls his eyes and rushes towards her, helps her up on his lap when he sits on the bed. He looks at the bump, scolds her for being so clumsy and hitting her head bur she simply huffed and ignored him. They sit in silence after he finished scolding her, her head laid on his chest while Bucky huffed.

“Why don’t we just tell them? It’s just… We can’t keep lying anymore, Y/n.”

She frowns. “I know. But I’m not ready for our relationship to be destroyed or shat on because Tony and Steve don’t approve.”

“And you think thats going to make me love you less?” He asks, a genuine question.

She jolts in his lap, shakes her head vigorously. “What? No, of course not. I don’t know, their opinions matter a lot to me and so do you. But like, I also don’t want to cause a wedge between relationships either it be ours or with them. I don’t want to be that reason.”

Then there’s the silence. Both of them knowing that she does make a good point. And while he valued his friendship with Steve, he loved her. He didn’t care about his pal’s opinion on his who he gets to love, he’s literally one to say since he’s gay!

And although he knew he would love to kiss his lovie in public and tell her he loves her, he also knew that he loves her more to not give her the choice of when to tell her family. That was enough for him, secret rendezvous behind lock doors and late nights, stolen kisses before missions, and sharing shirts when they’re not suppose to be.

He loves her and that’s all that matters. Whether it be in public or not. He’s with her and she’s with him.

She smiles when she sees the hears work in his eyes. She can tell he’s thinking, not sure what about, but she thinks he’s pretty like this. “I love you.”

He peers down at her, returns the gesture and kisses her nose. “Love you too, маленький.” **Little one.**


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beefy w his tiny daughter

“Daddy, lookie!” His daughter points far and wide across the park, a pile of dead leaves situated by a tree that has her running and giggling as she pulls at her father’s finger. “Daddy, please….”

He rolls his eyes, sighs and lets her bring him to the leaves. And when they get near enough, she lets go and waddles, as she still hasn’t perfected running let alone walking, all the way to the pile. “Lookie, daddy. So many!”

And as he watches her jump into the pile, her small giggles echo into his ear like music. God, she’s so adorable. And now, she’s making angels in the leaves and waving her arms in the air.

When it’s time to leave and he calls her name, her head pops up from the pile and he sees the pieces of leaves stuck in her hair. He groans as he pulls her out, shaking off the dirt from her head and clothes. “Mama is going to be mad when she sees how dirty you are, tsvetok.” _**Flower**_.

She pouts, whimpers when she hears her father say these words to her. “Mama will hate me?”

He pauses, looks at her with wide eyes when he sees her own swelling with tears. Those pretty blue eyes she got from him, dripping with tears as she cries. “Oh, princess, Mama and I could never hate you. You’re just a messy little thing which means more work for Mama.”

“Sorry, daddy.”

He laughs at this, kisses her button nose and it makes her giggle when she feels her father’s stubble tickle her cheek.

“Tickles, daddy.”

“Mmh, should I shave it?”

His daughter’s brows furrowed, realizing that she still doesn’t know what shaving means and that she’s clueless.

He shakes his head. “Nevermind it, sweetheart. Let’s go home.” He reaches his pinky for her and with those tiny hands, she holds it tight while they walk back home.

“Daddy, can you make me pretty tonight?” She means to say braid her hair like he did last time, putting flowers in it thag made her look like a princess.

He nods, smiles at her. “Of course, tsvetok. Though, you’re always pretty.”

Her face beams at the compliment, the cutest little face when her cubby cheeks squish. “Will I be pretty like Mama?”

He nods, swings her hand a little as they walk back home and near their street. “Just like Mama.”


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny shows beefy her lingerie

She waddles back into the room, a limp to her walk as result of their nightly activities from last night. She’s dressed in nothing but lingerie, a simple one at that as she’s showing her collection to her boyfriend in order to get rid of the ones that supposedly don’t spark joy to her.

But she knew she couldn’t pick them all by herself. So she entrusted the task to her boyfriend who’ll judge the numbers she has in her closet.

And as she limps out of the closet wearing that set she got for christmas, Bucky’s eyes darken at the way the lace adore her body, even with the way she has no curves; it accentuatess her body so well he practically drools at the sight.

She stares at him, waiting for answer with a hand on her hip. “What do you think? Keep or not?”

“Keep! Definitely keep.” He’s certain that that’s the fastest he’s ever spoke, he doesn’t care. He wouldn’t let her throw this one away.

Tiny rolls her eyes at him, chuckling when he eyes her down and bites his lip. “You’re just saying that because you want to rip it off me.” And as she turns on her heel, ready to change into another set, she’s snatched away with a squeal.

“No, stay. Wanna see myself peel it off your body.”

He finds her gaze in the mirror, smiles at the way she fits so perfectly on his lap; so small and fragile. His hands palming at her small breast, both of them practically small enough to fit in one hand.

“You’re so pretty like this, hun.”

She smiles. “Thank you.”

“No, problem.” His lips grazes over the nape of her neck, sends a shiver down her spine. “Now, let’s see how pretty you are underneath.”


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enemies to lovers: tiny and beefy are stuck in quarantine

He hates her. So goddamn much to the point he’d rather eat his own hair than let her cut it. But his anxiety is getting the best of him, returning him back to the times where he had been the Soldier. The killing machine responsible for dozens, of not most likely thousands of innocent deaths. He’s not forgetting.

Even with the reprogramming that Shuri has done, the memories of course hasn’t left him. It’s still embedded in his brain, occasionally teasing him through his nightmares.

So, yeah, hate is an understatement for his hair and for her. But she’s the only one here. Stuck in the midst of a pandemic, they’re forced to quarantine together when Bucky had no place to go because they locked New York down for a while.

So, Natasha offered a place for him; her place.

Which brings him here, sitting in her bathroom with heavy breathes as he attempts to wash away the bad memories of his Winter Soldier days.

“Bucky… Look at me.” He refuses, stubborn as always and grips the toilet seat tighter that the porcelain cracks under the presssure of his metal arm. And with a scissor in her hand, pieces of his hair already snipped, she huffs and sets the device down. She grips his face in her tiny palms, draws his attention to her and only her. “Look at me. Focus on me. Think about me. Not those memories.”

Bucky rolls his eyes, though, doesn’t push away at her touch; finding the most unusual comfort in them. “Every time I look at you, you annoy me.”

She frowns a bit, not enough that it’s so prominent but it’s there. She knows their relationship isn’t the best. Okay, maybe they do hate each other, but she’s trying her best not to as seeing that the next few indefinite weeks or months might be spent with him. So she lets this go. “Okay, well, think of how much you hate me. Like the weird stuff I do that annoys you.”

She reaches for the scissors, angles his head so she can start snipping. “Well? Aren’t you going to list things?”

He huffs, crosses his arm and thinking, very long and hard, of the many things that does everyday that he hates. “Uh, okay. Well, I hate it when you’re so loud in the morning. Also when you keep pestering me about what breakfast I want. Sometimes… well, sometimes I hate it when you put too much coffee in my cup because you think it’s being generous. No, it’s not. Then whenever you put your favourite blanket on me because you think I’m cold. Yeah, I hate it because soemtimes you’re too nice to me. Or anytime you wish me a goodnight before bed. Or when you leave out little snacks when you leave to run small errands because you don’t want me to get hungry… I hate all of it. I hate how nice you are and how I - How I simply cannot hate you back.”

And when he finishes, the silence sits heavy in the air. No more snipping, no more hair cutting, just silence. She stares at him with wide eyes, surprised at the things that were suppose to be mean were actually nice things about her.

“Bucky…” She reaches out to him and for the first time, he reaches out back and leans forward; pressed his head against her stomach. “I never hated you in the first place.”

She runs her fingers through his newly cut hair, pulling slightly at the roots to get him to look at her. And when she does, there’s a faint smile on her face that he finds. “Take a look. I finished.”

And when he does, his hair so much shorter and more like him; like the ~~James~~ Bucky Barnes he knew. He smiles. For the first time since looking at himself, he smiles.

“I know it’s not the best. I’m not a hairdresser but It’s okay for someone—”

“It’s perfect.”

He finds her gaze in the mirror, his own eyes bright with genuine content. It’s the most genuine expression she’s seen. It’s a real smile. So pure and genuine, she can’t help but return the gesture knowing she help with that.

“I’m glad.”


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiny meets harry styles

“Babe… babe, I think I’m gonna pass out.” She shakes her husband’s arm, causing some of the scotch in his drink to spill making him groan out her name. “Shut up, I don’t care, Harry fucking Styles is talking to Tony. Babe!”

Bucky turns to where his wife is pointing at and sees, that in fact, Harry Styles is talking to Tony and they seem to be sharing a deep conversation. However, that seemed to be broken when Tony catches Bucky’s eyes staring at them, which causes Harry to look in their direction as well.

“Is he looking at us? Bucky, is he? I think I’m gonna faint.” She peers at her hubby, asks him if she looks good and Bucky always says the same thing, yes. “No, I mean, so I look good enough for Harry to tell me I look good.”

“Awh, babe, I love you too.”

Tiny rolls her eyes, playfully slaps his chest. “Shut up, you know you’re a whore for him too. Don’t act like I didn’t see your ass dancing to Kiwi last night.”

Bucky plays a gasp. “You weren’t supposed to see that!” But she’s already shushing him up when she realizes that Harry and Tony are making their way towards them.

And when they arrive, Tiny plays a cute smile on her face, with Bucky attempting to have an arm around her shoulder but she pushes it off with a growl.

“I’m pretty sure you’re quite familiar with half the team but Harry, Y/n, James.” Tony introduces the two and Tiny gives him a smile of her own while Bucky just gives him a shake of his hand.

Harry returns the gesture and then turns to Tiny. “Beautiful gown you’re wearing, Miss Y/n. You’re a lucky one, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky nods, not complains at that. While Tiny giggles, twirls a piece of her hair like a child. “Thank you. I can say the same with your suit. Loving the purple and yellow scheme.”

“Well, you can thank Gucci for that.” He shares a laugh with Tiny, talking about the things they’ve been doing, charity work, missions, and what not.

And when it’s time for Harry to go, he leans down and presses a kiss to Tiny’s cheek that causes heat to rush to her cheeks in embarrassment. “Have an amazing night, you two.”

Tiny is just too frozen to say anything so Bucky waves him off. And when he’s gone, he can hear the way his wife’s literally pumping out of her chest. She’s still frozen in place, a smile on her lips while her eyes are wide as they can be. “Honey?”

She doesn’t answer but when she lifts her hand up, her hands shake uncontrollably. “I just… He… Harry… kiss…“ She touches her cheek just as gentle as if it were the most fragile thing in the world. “I think I’m gonna faint, Bucky.”

He panics, drags her down somewhere to sit where they’re given a glass of water by oke of the waiters. “I…oh my god.”

Needless to say, pictures of her and Harry were all over stan twitter that night.


End file.
